


I'll Support You For As Long As I Need

by Erin330, Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F1 2010, F1 2011, F1 2012, F1 2013, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Red Bull Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Erin330, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Alpha Mark has a supportive stay-at-home husband in Omega Sebastian Vettel. At Red Bull, he's partnered by Beta Sebastien Bourdais. Some shit happens.I just wanted to write this, don't hate me for it.Warning! I changed the entire outcome of the 2010 to 2013 Formula 1 seasons.
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Felipe Massa, Jenson Button/Kimi Räikkönen, Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg, Nico Rosberg/Michael Schumacher, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Early Fly-Aways 2010

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short introduction.

_[March 25 th, 2010, Albert Park, Melbourne, Australia]_

David guessed it was in Australia, the start of the 2010 Formula 1 season, that he noticed a visible change in his former Red Bull teammate. The Alpha was happier somehow, which made him look younger than the Beta Brit remembered him to be.

“Mark, mate, do you mind if I had a word with you? Just to catch up, of course.” the Scot asked.

“No problem Dave, as long as you’re not gonna tell C4 of course.”

The former F1 driver shook his head. “No, not gonna do that to you.”

“So, what did you wanna ask mate?” Mark asked as the two were walking towards the RB hospitality.

“Did something happen over the winter? You actually seem a lot happier than you were last year.”

Webber laughed. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, you were always quite grumpy. The fact that you haven’t growled at any person wearing a media hat yet tells quite something.” the Brit replied. “So, what’s up?”

The driver looked around before facing his friend. “Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

DC frowned but nodded. “Sure, that’s what friends are for.”

The Aussie still looked a bit apprehensive. “It’s just that I don’t want all the journalists here to bombard me with questions, you know, since it’s my home race. There’s just something about my private life.”

“I get that. Especially some people aren’t nice.” Coulthard murmured, referring to the tabloid press that was always hanging around trying to twist words and get the juiciest stories that would sell their D-tier papers that only conspiracy theorists and gossipers read.

“It’s just… I got married.”

Dave froze. _“Married?!”_ he hissed. “Mate, that’s a bomb you dropped on me there. So, will I meet the other Mr. Webber this weekend?” When they were teammates, Mark hadn’t kept his sexuality a secret and David had been quite comfortable with it since he knew Mark preferred younger Omega blondes.

“He’s at the hospitality now.”

“Out of any journalist’s sight.”

Mark nodded. “I don’t want him to feel overwhelmed.”

“Any new spouse would when the limelight’s on them.” DC commented. “So, what’s his name?”

“Sebastian Vettel.” replied the Australian with a smile on his face. “I still can’t believe it though.”

Coulthard frowned. “That you got married? Mate, you could charm your way into any man’s pants!”

Webber shook his head. “No. That _he_ wanted to marry me. He’s young Dave, _so_ young. I feel like an old man compared to him.”

“He can’t be that young. If he was it’d be paedophilia, and I know that isn’t allowed over here.” DC commented. “Nor anywhere else in Europe for that matter.”

“He’s _twenty-two_ , mate.” the Aussie told. “And he willingly married me, a guy eleven years his senior.”

“Eleven years? Well, that’s not the biggest age gap I’ve seen. I think that’s Bernie with his former wife, their gap was 28 years. At least you aren’t old enough to be your spouse’s father, just a half sibling at most.” Dave rambled.

“Still, I can’t believe I’m this lucky, you know.” the driver said with a smile.

“Hey, mate, you deserve some happiness. Whether it’s in the bedroom or on track, no one would deny you happiness.” the retired driver said, slapping his former teammate on the shoulder with a soft look on his face. “Now, on to something else, how’s Bourdais adapting?”

* * *

_[March 28 th, 2010, Albert Park, Melbourne, Australia]_

_Lights to flag._ Mark couldn’t believe it when his race engineer confirmed his first win of the season… in his home country. When he got out of the car, he was crying with happiness. He was the first Aussie to stand on this podium, in front of his home crowd, in front of his family. He couldn’t be happier.

Both Jenson and Hamilton congratulated him, and his friend even gave him a hug, before he was swallowed into the crowd of Red Bull engineers who all wanted to hug him and slap him on the back.

Once on the podium, the Aussie could see his home crowd going wild. He closed his eyes, imagining his husband back at the hospitality waiting for him to come back and celebrate this together. The Australian national anthem sounded in the paddock, voices of the crowd singing it, but the man whom it was for had his eyes closed and was just enjoying the feeling of winning on home soil.

* * *

Seb was beaming with happiness when his husband returned, all drenched in champagne and still dressed in his Red Bull race suit. “Hon, you were fantastic today.”

Mark sat down with a smile on his face after he set the still half-full bottle down. “I’m at least happy my brakes didn’t fail in the last lap, unlike my teammate’s.”

“You still had to drive that car around for all those laps with Jenson so close behind you.” the younger Mr. Webber said, sitting down on his older husband’s lap and wrapping his arms around those strong driver’s shoulders.

“Well, I _do_ have a young husband who keeps me in shape.” the Red Bull driver said, grinning happily from ear to ear as his hand messaged his young husband’s upper thigh.

“You’re such a pig.” joked Sebastian.

“Only for you, my love.” and they kissed, arms wrapped around each other.

Suddenly, the door opened up and the pair separated to see who it was.

Christian was sighing in the doorway. “Didn’t need to see that… by the way, we’re having a team meeting on the Thursday before Malaysia. And you two, behave!” he threw some paperwork on the table and closed the door behind him.

“We must seem like horny teenagers to him.” the German commented.

“Aren’t we?” the older Mr. Webber asked.

Seb just sighed before kissing his husband once more in reply.

* * *

_[April 4 th, 2010, Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia]_

Mark knew that his husband wouldn’t be able to accompany him to either Malaysia or China as those countries didn’t recognize his marriage that had taken place before winter testing. But his husband was with him in spirit, his golden wedding ring with their initials on the inside on a simple silver necklace hanging on his chest beneath his shirt.

Webber didn’t take his necklace off for qualifying, or the race, as he believed it to be his good luck charm. As he was being strapped in by his engineers on pole position that day, he looked up to the bright blue skies above the Kuala Lumpur circuit and closed his eyes that were already covered by a dark visor.

_‘I love you, Seb. I hope I can fulfil your dreams in our marriage.’_

And as the lights went out, he kept the lead from his teammate and Mercedes’s Nico Rosberg by taking the long catapult move around the outside of the first corner. As it turned out, that would be his race winning move to pull away from Bourdais and Rosberg as they fought for P2 until the end of lap 56.

* * *

_“Mr. Webber, congrats on your second win of the season. How does it feel to have won two in a row and do you think you can continue your winning streak?”_ asked the head journalist.

Mark sat up and cleared his throat before answering: “Thanks mate, I appreciate that. Two races, lights to flag… not bad for business at all. And well, China isn’t really the best circuit for the Red Bull, hasn’t been for five years, but I’m sure if the mechanics can keep the car rolling, I can run for a good spot in the championship. But we’ll see, there are sixteen more races to go and the Ferrari’s seem quite quick.”

 _“So, Mark, to which races are you looking forward to?”_ it was Dave, who asked that question with a grin on his face and gave his former teammate a wink.

The dark-haired driver just laughed at his friend’s antics. “Well, since you’re asking so nicely… Istanbul, Silverstone… and I guess I just love Brazil. But I’ve got a nice track record there, so I guess that always helps. Hopefully Adrian’s RB6 runs smoothly at _all_ tracks.”

_“Thank you. Any more questions?”_

When the next question was directed at his teammate, in French, the Aussie sat back in his chair drinking water from his Red Bull drinking bottle.

Nico poked the race winner with his elbow. “How were you able to do that first corner move?”

Mark looked at the blonde. “Oh. Well, I just kept my foot on the gas pedal when I thought you two were already breaking for the corner. And the outside becomes the inside, so I thought that was the most sensible.”

The Omega driver snickered. “Be glad you didn’t have a Ferrari engine today. Three of ‘em blew.”

“Must’ve been lovely.”

* * *

_[April 19 th, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Indeed, China had been _shit_ for the RB team. Only sixth and eight. They were points finishes, but nothing really to write home about. Mark was just glad to be home again after the early season fly-away races.

He came home pretty exhausted and jet-lagged, but the smell of good cooking in his home put a smile on his face. His husband had decided on a home-cooked meal.

“Mark!” Seb exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re home!”

“As am I, my love.” the Australian said before kissing his young husband. “What’s cooking?”

“Just a nice chicken meal. You should rest, I know you’re tired.”

Mark hummed, threw his bags down before sitting on their sofa, placed his head on a pillow and just _let out_ a deep breath. _‘Stupid jet-lag.’_

“At least the European races should be less tiresome.” Sebastian said, placing down a glass of water in front of his beloved. “And at least I’ll be allowed to be with you until Abu Dhabi.”

“I just wished you could come to every race.” grumbled the older Mr. Webber. “I hate leaving you here, like you’re some trophy Omega husband who’s gotta be locked up.”

“You know our relationship isn’t that way.” the 22-year-old said. “We married for love, not for money.”

The Aussie huffed. “Tell that to the media who characterize marriages between pairs with a significant age gap to be about power or money.”

Seb hummed. “We shouldn’t think about that, especially not when we’re going to appear in pubic. Now, you want some chicken with a bean salad?”

“Sounds nice.”


	2. First Triple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little warning: Explicit scene in this chap.

_[May 5 th, 2010, Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona, Spain]_

It was the Wednesday in Spain before the weekend. Team personnel and drivers were slowly arriving either solo, with their families, or in groups.

Mark hummed as he walked through the paddock that their engineers were building up the garages.

“Hey Mark!” a certain Spanish accented voice called out.

Webber stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend. “Nando! Good to see you too. Excited for your home Grand Prix?”

Fernando nodded furiously. “It would be amazing for the home crowd.”

“I know how you feel.” the RB driver said. “I still can’t believe I won in _my_ home GP; you know. We Aussies always believed that somehow that podium is cursed to us.”

The Ferrari driver hummed. “Cursed, heh?”

The Australian nodded. “Yeah. But it seems it hasn’t been the case for me this year.”

“Hey boys!” it was Jenson who interrupted their conversation.

“Jens, a pleasant surprise.” Mark mused. “How’re things going?”

Button smiled. “I’m pitchy, thanks Mark. It’s the car that’s a bit topsy-turvy.”

“We noticed.” the Spanish Alpha said. “Is something wrong at McLaren?”

The British Omega shrugged. “It’s a bit weird. It’s like we can’t find the right operative window or something. And it’s the same with Lewis, so I think it might be the software.”

“Can’t really defend your title this year then?” the Spaniard asked with a goofy grin.

“As long as I keep scoring points, I’m in the run.” the McLaren driver told.

“Yeah, DNF’s are shit.” the Australian Alpha commented.

Nando snorted. “Yeah, they are.”

“Hey guys, shall we bet on who can go the longest without a DNF to their name?” Jenson asked.

Alonso hummed. “I hope it’s going to be Felipe.”

The Brit frowned. “For the sake of Ferrari?”

“For Ferrari.” the Spaniard agreed.

Mark just shook his head. “I’ll see. I’m more curious to who will take the championship this year. I mean, we three are in the running at least, Hamilton too. I think my teammate is out though.”

“I hope I can take my third Championship; it would be nice to do so for Ferrari.”

“I suppose.” Button mused. “Winning with Ferrari _would_ make you iconic in Italy.”

Fernando nodded. “It would. And being a triple champion just sounds better than double.”

“Mate, there’s nothing wrong with just having two Formula One championships, there are enough drivers who’ll never be a champion.” Webber told. “Not everyone’s like Fangio or Schumacher.”

Jenson poked the Australian’s shoulder. “Who’s that guy?”

Both the Ferrari driver and Red Bull driver looked into the direction their friend was pointing.

“Which guy?” Nando asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde sighed. “The one wearing a _‘Webber’s #1 Fan’_ Red Bull indigo t-shirt.”

The Spaniard laughed when he spotted the guy. “Seems like _someone_ wants you to win.”

“Indeed.” Mark said with a grin. To his friends, it would look like he was amused with the situation. Which he was, but they didn’t know it was his husband who was wearing that custom-made shirt.

Seb, standing at an appropriate distance from the trio of friends, smiled brightly when his husband looked his way before walking towards the Red Bull garages to find a nice place to watch every session from Friday to Sunday.

* * *

_[May 7 th, 2010, Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona, Spain]_

Sebastian was watching the free practise session, once more wearing the _‘Webber’s #1 Fan’_ shirt. He hoped that one day, he could sit here with Mark’s baby on his lap wearing a similar t-shirt. But they were only recently married, and he was only 21. They were in no hurry to have a baby right now. But were it to happen without planning, they wouldn’t plan on an abortion or giving it up for adoption.

Christian shook his head when he saw the German sitting in the back of the garage. “You two are bad, really bad. But it’s cute.”

Seb just grinned. “I’m sure there are couples who’re even worse than us, even if that’s in private.”

“I’m sure. Any ideas yet when you’re going public with your marriage?”

The younger Mr. Webber hummed. “Not an exact idea, but Mark wants to tell his friends about me first. Which I’m probably going to meet around Silverstone. So… at least by the end of the year.”

The Beta team boss nodded. “Make sure you tell the PR people.”

“Will do.” and the Omega looked back up on the tv-screen, only to see a gearbox failure on a Sauber and thus yellow flags in that particular sector. He just shook his head.

* * *

Mark stepped out of his car when the flag fell for FP1. He’d topped the time sheets, but the Mercs seemed very strong throughout the session and looked like a real threat. His engineers had some work to do after today to find a couple tenths or thousands of a second so he as the driver could pump it out during quali.

Seb was smiling from ear to ear. “You looked pretty amazing out there, love.”

The Aussie smirked. “Thank you, darling. I hope I can repeat it in the afternoon.”

“I’m sure you will.” the blonde stated before looking towards the engineers. “Shall we eat lunch at the motorhome? In private, of course.”

The dark-haired Alpha grinned and winked his eyebrows. “Of course, my beloved.”

The German stood up and left the garage first while his husband talked to his engineer before joining him.

* * *

Lewis was quietly sulking while walking through the paddock. This year’s McLaren was certainly not working. One weekend, the car ran amazing and it was an easy P5 or higher, the next it ran in the bottom of the top 10 or lower. It seemed like at some circuits that the data failed them.

While he was munching on his thoughts, he’d accidentally walked way too far and didn’t realize it until he bumped into someone with an indigo t-shirt and a mop of blonde hair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t watch where I was going.” the black skinned driver quickly apologized. “You hurt?”

The person he’d walked into shook his head. “It’s just a bump, nothing to worry about.”

Hamilton looked at the indigo shirt, only now noticing the text up front. “A Webber fan, huh?”

The young man laughed. “I have been for a couple years, but I think that’s his Aussie charisma.”

“I’ve seen Omegas and Betas swoon when he or David walked past. Don’t suppose you do that?”

“I would’ve in the past, before I got married.” the blonde told before looking on his watch. “Excuse me, I’ve got a lunch planned with my husband. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Hamilton.” and he disappeared into one of the Red Bull motorhomes.

* * *

_[May 8 th, 2010, Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona, Spain]_

Mark pumped his fists in the air when he got out of the car. _Pole_ , he’d gotten it.

“Mark, mate, that was some pole lap.” David commented as the Scot approached his former teammate.

When he’d removed his helmet and everything else, Webber looked his friend in the eyes. “Tell me, what was my time?”

“1:99.995, blimey!” the journalist said.

The Red Bull driver grinned. “Well, I’m happy I got pole. It may not be much, but I hope it should give me an advantage tomorrow in the race, knowing I have at least the speed.”

“Do you think you have a shot at the win tomorrow?” Coulthard asked.

“Well, it looks good. That I can say. But I guess it also depends on what happens during the race, especially in the first lap.” the Australian Alpha replied. “But until now, that car has worked like a fast tank.”

The British Beta gave his former teammate a slap on the shoulder. “Good luck tomorrow, I’m gonna move on to your teammate now.” and he indeed went over to Bourdais, who was off to the side with a disappointed look on his face.

Parked in the number 3 spot was Hamilton’s McLaren, and the Brit was rubbing his face.

“You alright?” Mark asked.

“Yeah… I just hope that this car keeps working tomorrow.” the black skinned driver replied. “I just have this feeling… like _something’s_ gonna go wrong.”

Webber placed a hand on the younger Alpha’s right shoulder. “You’re a champ, you’ll get through whatever it is.”

“Thanks. By the way, I saw a guy wearing a _‘Webber’s #1 Fan’_ shirt.”

The Aussie raised an eyebrow. “Did you? Was it perhaps a lean blonde with ridiculous shoes?”

“Yeah. You’ve seen the guy already?”

“Jenson pointed him out on Wednesday, and he was in my side of the garage.”

The Brit snickered. “Figures. Well, good luck to you tomorrow.”

“You too.”

* * *

“I heard you’ve shown yourself to some more of my colleagues.”

Sebastian turned to his husband. “Oh, you mean Hamilton? Yeah, he bumped into me.”

Mark sat down besides his German husband. “Watch out, or some of them might wanna steal you.”

Seb snorted, placing his arms around his Alpha’s thick neck. “I let it slip I was married. Why, _polesitter_ , would I leave you? You’re my strong, Alpha husband who’s having an _excellent_ career at the moment. I would be quite stupid to leave an Alpha who has proven to be a good provider.”

“What have I provided you, then?” the Aussie asked, moving his left hand through the blonde curls of his beautiful young Omega husband.

“You’ve given me a home to make mine, with enough space for children to live a healthy and happy life. Your career gives us a stable income, which we need for food to stay healthy. You as a man are the type of man I want to give children to, and you as an _Alpha_ satisfies me _perfectly_.”

A victorious, pleasant, type of growl escaped the F1 driver’s throat. “Good to hear, because I _really_ don’t want another to steal you away from me.”

The 21-year-old leaned into the strong chest. He loved the feel of those muscles rippling beneath his fingertips at the slightest touch of their skin, it gave him the feel of some power in their sex life. He had met too many Alphas who’d _never_ give _any_ power over them to an Omega.

Mark was different from all those Alphas, as he wanted to please the Omega in more ways than one. He wanted to be deserving of their affection, of their love, of their bond, of children. He’d never abuse his physical strength, or their bond when they would eventually bound themselves to each other forever. He was the type of Alpha Seb had been waiting for, and he’d been _so_ happy to have been Matched to Mark almost straight after his 18th birthday.

Some Matches never worked out, but theirs had become a real relationship, with real love that evolved into their marriage over the winter break. They were a unique couple.

Sebastian heard his husband’s strong heart beating inside his muscled chest. The sound was comforting, relaxing and it confirmed to him that his hubby was alive and well.

“I love you, Seb.” the dark-haired man whispered. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

The Omega hummed. “I won’t.”

Suddenly, the door swung open. “Congrats Mark! So, I was… _oh_ , you’ve got _company_ already.”

Mark turned to see his colleague and friend Jenson standing there in that doorway. “How the _fuck_ did you get past all those engineers?”

“I’m as sneaky as a fox.” Button replied. “ _Cosy_ with your #1 fan I see.”

“Jens, this is my _husband_.” the Red Bull driver pointed out before flashing his wedding ring, now on his left ring finger where it belonged.

The McLaren driver frowned. “Wait. You got married and you forgot to tell your friends?”

“You didn’t tell me either when you got married to Kimi two years ago.” the Aussie pointed out.

“True.” the Brit said.

By that point, Seb was sitting upright again with his left leg crossed over his right and holding his chin in his right palm as the two before him bickered on.

The blonde driver looked at the young man. “So, what’s your name?”

The German removed his hand from his chin before replying. “It’s Sebastian Webber nee Vettel. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Button.”

“Say Jenson, please. Mr. Button’s my father.” the Omega driver said.

“But of course.” Sebastian said as they shook hands.

Button plopped down on one of the armchairs. “So, how did you two meet?”

“We were actually Matched.” Mark replied, placing an arm around his husband’s shoulders.

“Matched? Doesn’t that program have like a… 80% fail rate?” Jenson asked.

“Well, we were one of those other 20%.” the dark-haired driver replied.

The McLaren driver smiled. “Well, as long as you two are happy, I can’t really comment on it.”

“Hey Jens, would you mind not tell anyone. Not even Kimi.” the RB driver stated. “We want to reveal our marriage at our own time.”

The Brit nodded. “Sure. But don’t blame me if I’m going to tease you about it.”

“As long as you keep it subtle!”

The Omega driver just laughed and left the pair alone.

Mark huffed. “When are we going to get proper alone time?”

“Maybe we should just lock the door next time around.”

“Good idea. I just want some time alone with my husband.”

* * *

_[May 9 th, 2010, Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona, Spain]_

Of course, most of the crowd was here for Fernando since he was their home hero. But the Spanish fans were passionate about racing, no matter who won.

Mark was starting from pole again, and he awaited the five red lights to go out after their formation lap.

And when the lights _did_ finally go out, it was a four car drag race: two Red Bull’s, a McLaren and a Ferrari trying to gain the lead by the first corner.

The first six cars went through without a hitch, but it was behind Schumacher that things went a bit south.

There was contact between two cars that send a third into the gravel and grass, a puncture somewhere, and there was quite a cash at the back end of the field where Bruno Senna was the innocent victim.

 _“Yellow flags in sector one._ ” Mark’s race engineer reported as he led the field into the second sector of the track. _“A Hispania has crashed, and a Sauber is driving slow.”_

Webber looked in his rear mirrors, seeing that Bourdais had dropped a bit back and was falling into the clutches of Hamilton and Alonso. The only thing he could really do was watch the fuel, watch the tyres and keep his rivals behind him, preferably 10 seconds or more.

* * *

When Mark crossed the line after 1 hour, 35 minutes and 44.101 seconds, his race engineer confirmed the win with Alonso in second place nearly half a minute behind him and his teammate in third, almost a full minute behind the Spaniard.

The Red Bull team was cheering as he got out of the car, parked in the special designated area for the top 3 cars. Of course, they were going crazy, the mechanics worked fucking hard for this.

Webber pumped his fists in the air in victory, earning more roars from his engineers. It was their day, their victory… it was theirs to take and theirs to lose, and they won it.

* * *

_[May 11 th, 2010, Red Bull motorhome, Monte Carlo harbour, Monaco]_

Spain-Monaco was a double header, requiring mechanics to quickly tear down and rebuilt the motor homes and pits after all the stuff had been shipped to the Principality.

Monaco was a home race for many drivers, as they lived there since it was a rich people’s paradise.

Mark was one of the few who didn’t have an apartment in the small city state, as he had his home in Bedford near Milton Keynes and a smaller vacation home near Canberra in Australia where he usually spends the winters. They were enough for the Australian Alpha, even with the addition of his husband and possible children in the future.

The Red Bull floating motorhome had already been built in the harbour, where the Webbers were currently in Mark’s room.

Christian had dropped off a lot of paperwork for the driver to go through as well as a couple notices for media appearances on the 12th. An interview with DC had been planned for Channel 4, another with the Australian media of course and the normal teammate interview with Lee at the motorhome itself.

“Just three?” Sebastian asked as he saw the notices.

“Nah, I’ve had my portion of interviews the Thursday before Melbourne.” the taller man replied.

Seb hummed. “Yeah, I didn’t see much of you that day.”

The Aussie agreed with a nod.

The blonde gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck tomorrow.”

“I’ll need that.” the dark-haired driver said. “I was actually hoping I could have some fun with you today.”

“If you’re gonna do that, I’m going to lock the doors.”

“Of course, darling.” and the Alpha let his Omega go to lock the doors.

When the German had done exactly that, he pulled his shirt over his head. He wasn’t exactly broad-shouldered like his Alpha husband, but he had put on some muscle while they were dating in order to keep up with Mark during runs.

A prominent bulge was forming in Mark’s dark blue pants, which the Omega palmed through the jeans.

The Australian groaned at the touch. “Do you want to do it here or in the bedroom?”

“I like you where you are right now.” and Sebastian removed his pants before straddling his husband’s hips and leaning down to kiss him.

Mark was enthralled at the sight of his naked husband, letting his hands roam over the exposed skin as their mouths were devouring each other, only parting to breathe. His cock was still confined in his jeans and underwear. “Please, be quick.”

“Impatient, aren’t we.” Seb hummed, rubbing his entrance against the bulge in Mark’s pants. “Shirt off.”

The Alpha did as his Omega demanded, removing his indigo RB team shirt.

The German licked his lips as he moved his hands over the strong broad shoulders and chest belonging to his Alpha husband. He could never get enough of him. Slowly, he moved further down south until he reached the edge of the jeans.

The tan skinned man bit his lip as his beloved husband opened the button and zipper before finally taking his cock out of his pants, teasing the tip with his entrance.

It was very slow that Seb slid down, the movements drawing gasps from both partners.

More passionate kisses were exchanged, hands roaming over chests, sides, shoulders and backsides as the Omega moved, sliding on and off his Alpha’s cock.

“Oh, Seb.” the Australian moaned. “You feel _so good_.”

Sebastian smiled as their foreheads touched. “And this is all _yours_.”

A growl escaped Mark’s throat. “ _Mine_.”

“Yes, _yours_.”

The blonde then got pinned onto the love seat, his dark-haired partner fucking him exactly how he wanted to be fucked: thorough. He arched into his lover, loving the feeling of being filled and stretched.

Mark grazed with his teeth on the bond glands at the junction of neck and shoulder. He then whispered into the Omega’s ear: “Do you want me to make you _mine_?”

Seb moaned at hearing the husky voice talking to him, before breathily saying: “I’ll scream.”

“You can bite my hand.” the Alpha offered.

“Yeah, I can do that.” said the 21-year-old.

The Aussie lifted his left hand to his husband’s face, their eyes locking for a couple seconds, and he bit down on the Omega’s gland, breaking the skin and thus marking the body his.

Sebastian bit down on the hand, but the pain of being marked mixed with the pleasure of his orgasm and the feeling of Mark’s knot inside of him. The knot itself was nothing new, as he’d also felt it inside of him during their wedding night a couple months ago. But it was the feeling of both, knowing that this act finalized their marriage, it had made him Mark’s one and only as well as the other way around.

* * *

_[May 12 th, Red Bull motorhome, Monte Carlo harbour, Monaco]_

The pair of Red Bull drivers were sitting on a pair of high bar stools, microphone in hand and ready for their official pre-race weekend interview by Lee McKenzie.

“Sebastien, how does it feel to race this close to home?” the blonde woman asked.

“It’s good! I love having my family here for the weekend.” the Frenchman replied with big enthusiasm. “I hope I can do a good result here, maybe even a win.”

“You seem hopeful this time, so you think the RB6 will be quick out here?” Lee asked.

“Well, the past two years have proven a top ten finish is very much possible.” Sebastien replied. “I hope to continue that trend.”

“And how about you, Mark?” their interviewer asked.

The Australian shrugged his shoulders. “Grid position and a good strategy are the key elements in this tight street circuit, we really have to work as a team here to get near the front. And of course, we have to stay out of trouble. No touching the barriers anytime soon here.”

“And do you believe Red Bull can make it work?”

“The strategy? Yes, I have full trust in our team’s strategists.” the Aussie Alpha told. “It’s up to the two of us to qualify well and just hope that the car doesn’t break down.”

“And do you two have any plans for the summer break yet or is that a question I should ask in Hungary?”

Bourdais shrugged. “I’m probably going to be somewhere in France. Nothing special.”

“What about you, Mark.”

Webber also shrugged. “I’m either going to spend it in Australia or in my English home, but what I do know is that I’ll be with family and friends.”

“Thank you, boys.” and Lee left.

Mark then received an elbow to his right upper arm. “What is it?”

“Did you notice she was deliberately flirting with you.” the brunet told, handing over is microphone to the tv crew.

“Isn’t that what she always does?” the Aussie asked. “I’m hardly the only driver she’s flirting with.”

“Nah, it’s just you. She doesn’t flirt with any of the other Alphas in the paddock, not even with Alonso.”

The Alpha gave the Beta a look. “Bastien, I’m married. It’s just plainly _wrong_ for me to flirt with others.”

The Frenchman pulled a face. “She doesn’t know that.”

Webber just sighed. “Maybe I should just throw it in the media then. Or at least before the summer.”

“Well, Monaco is high profile. Between al those ongoing scandals, I’m sure a marriage certificate isn’t going to cause much ruckus. Not until we’re in Canada, I think.” Bourdais told before looking at his watch. “If you’re quick, you can still catch Christian before his interview.”

“Nah, I’ll catch him after, but before dinner.”

* * *

The Beta pulled a face. “You want to do it, today?”

“At least before the race.” Mark stated. His Omega husband was by his side, whom he had also told about his conversation with his teammate. “Can your people do that?”

Christian thought for a moment. “They can have it done in a snap if you needed it. Seeing as tomorrow is an off day here in Monaco, I think that’s our best option. It’s ahead of the racing and the media will have to wait until the Thursday in Istanbul.”

“DC already knows I’m married.” the driver in the room told. “So does Jenson.”

“The PR team will need some pictures. I suppose you have some on your laptop?”

The older Mr. Webber nodded. “Sure, I’ll send them after dinner.”

“Ann’s gonna have a field day.”

* * *

_[May 13 th, 2010, Red Bull motor home, Monte Carlo harbour, Monaco]_

Seb was laughing at the online papers.

Mark frowned. “What is it?”

The Omega showed his husband the pictures with their headlines. “Here: _‘F1 driver Mark Webber (32) and former FSA and FA champion Sebastian Vettle (20) got married’_. They spelled my surname wrong and they’re a year of with my age.”

The Red Bull driver shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder about those journalists. Nothing weird in the news I hope?”

“Just a couple women who thought they had a chance with you were disappointed.” Sebastian told. “Though I kinda like this picture the most.”

The dark-haired man smiled as his beloved husband showed him the picture that was taken in their garden beneath a blooming Japanese cherry. The two of them were smiling at the camera in happiness while wearing their tailored black wedding tuxes.

“You looked so sharp that day.” the blonde told. “I really couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

Mark grinned. “And you were my beautiful Omega groom, I could barely wait until that night.”

The blonde moved his hand over the recent bite mark. It had healed up nicely and had only left the imprint of Mark’s teeth as an indigo marking. “And now I’m truly yours; in heart, mind, soul and body.”

The Aussie pulled his German lover on his lap, pulling him in for a nice big hug.

* * *

_[May 15 th, 2010, Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo, Monaco]_

Pole once more. That should give him the advantage.

Mark got out of the car, jumped down on the ground and dove into the arms of his mechanics who all slapped him on the back or the shoulder.

“Well done Mark!” the voice of the top three qualifying interviewer called out as the drivers were all pulling off their helmets. “Fourth pole of the season, and the first sub 1.14.0 of the year. Should we start anticipating a pole lap from you every time?”

“Well, if that car’s working good, it’ll be pole worthy.” the Red Bull driver with the number 5 on his car replied. “I mean, it felt like it was on rails mate!”

“A good sign! How about the win tomorrow?”

“I mean, if the car just keeps working and I don’t get tangled up, who knows!”

* * *

_[May 16 th, 2010, Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo, Monaco]_

Monaco was _carnage_.

Collisions, accidents with the barrier, engine related failures and cars just giving out. Monaco had it all, wrapped up in a nice package with an indigo bow on top.

Only twelve finishers, five whole teams with one Renault and a McLaren in the mix. Three safety cars, one extreme large collision between Chandhok and Trulli that could’ve gone wrong had one of the cars been millimetres further or back.

But everything had gone right for Red Bull that day. Mark had done his start perfectly, Bastien had swooped past Kubica in Sainte Devote and kept second place all the way through. Strategy had also gone extremely well. Everything had just fallen into place for the team in Milton Keynes.

During the victory party, both drivers jumped from the motorhome into the harbour and that drone picture became a publicity poster for the Austrian team.

* * *

_[May 17 th, 2010, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Bags still in the hallway, the married couple plopped themselves down on their sofa.

“Another double win.” Mark breathed. “Mate, I can’t believe it.”

Sebastian was smiling. “Maybe this year that dream of yours will come true.”

The Alpha smiled. “That would be amazing, yeah. And then maybe, I could make _your_ dream come true as well.”

The young Omega smiled. Mark knew he’d been dreaming of a baby for years now, a little one of his own that he’d made in love with an Alpha he could trust. And Mark was _that_ Alpha to him. “I’d love that. A little one running around here.” he looked up with his blue eyes into his partner’s hazel ones and his right and slipped into the dark curls. “One with your eyes, jaw and cheekbones.”

The Australian pulled his husband closer. “But they should have your nose at least, your willpower… and if they’ll be Omegas, I want them to have your beauty.”

“I want our Alpha children to be like you; strong in mind and body, humble and fair.”

And the married pair shared another kiss.

* * *

_[May 29 th, 2010, Istanbul Park, Istanbul, Turkey]_

_Third. Consecutive. Pole._ Mark couldn’t believe it when his race engineer shouted ‘Pole!’ over the radio, he was so fucking happy.

Lewis came to congratulate him, knowing that the McLarens could only take on the Red Bulls when the Bulls had an off day where the McLarens had a good day. And it seemed, every time that Lewis qualified in third place, something happened during the race.

“I’ll pray nothing will happen but, it’s not really going our way this season.” they 24-year-old said.

“Everyone has a season they’d rather forget.” the Aussie offered.

Hamilton shook his head. “Congrats to your marriage by the way, I almost forgot. You deserve it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone one day too.” the Australian Alpha said. “Maybe not this year, or the next, but there’s someone out there for you.”

“I hope so. A nagging mother really doesn’t help.”

“They rarely do.”

Then, their interviewer approached them. It was Ted Kravitz.

“Well Mark, expected or unexpected?” the Brit asked.

Webber grinned. “Seeing as Bastien and I topped every timing session… I think we all could’ve seen it coming.”

“Are the expectations high at Red Bull?” Ted asked.

“Once more, if the engine keeps working and I don’t do anything crazy, I can very much take the win.”

The journalist beamed. “Thank you, Mark. Now, Lewis, how do you think your chances are tomorrow?”

The black skinned driver looked at his car. “Well, if we can get the window right, podium is at least possible. Maybe we can fight for the win, but only if their engine loses about 2 to 10 horsepower.”

“Maybe if you look at Christian with puppy dog eyes, he might.” Kravitz joked.

“I’ll send Jenson.” Lewis joked back.

Mark just shook his head and looked over at the crowd before waving while leaving the track and going back into the pitlane towards his pitbox.

* * *

_[May 30 th, 2010, Istanbul Park, Istanbul, Turkey]_

Three wins in a row and Red Bull was on _fire_! It was the fifth time this year that he had been the leader of the race from lights to flags, something that was hard to achieve these days due to the competitive field.

Mark had never felt so aesthetic, standing on the top step of the podium for the third time.

After today, the driver of car number 5 was comfortable in the lead with 145 points, 66 ahead of his nearest championship rivals Alonso and Button who both had their fair share of misfortune in the beginning of the year.

Of course, he couldn’t cheer to early, but it was a good feeling that he had some sort of a comfortable lead in the championship instead of it being nail-biting. Sure, for the fans it would be the greatest to have a new championship leader every race and then a four-way title decider in Abu Dhabi at the end of the year. But this was good for any driver who wanted that title, he could afford to drop to 6th or 7th during a race since he didn’t need the big points haul to catch up or something. The Australian could play it safe, play the longer game, not gamble too much during a race or take unnecessary risks unlike his competitors.

* * *

The top 3 were sitting at the table for the post-race interviews.

As it turned out, Lewis had kept his p3 spot even though Button was in a better position to win the championship this year than the Brit from Stevenage was.

_“Question for Lewis: would you have obeyed team orders if they had been issued?”_

The driver in question pulled a face. “I guess. But the team didn’t see them to be necessary today.”

_“Question for Mark: How do you feel about your advantage in the championship?”_

“Well… I don’t really think it means much at this point.” the Australian replied. “Yes, it’s nice to have. But we’ve got twelve more races to go. I guess I can say more about it after summer.”

_“Question for Lewis: Is the McLaren getting better?”_

Hamilton scratched behind his ear. “The drivability you mean? Well, it’s still not perfect and one moment we have the right window but then it’s gone the very next second. But at least things are looking up and it seems to be improving.”

_“Question for Mark: Do you feel you are driving better when your significant other is with you?”_

Webber rolled with his eyes. “My husband is my first and foremost motivation to do better, yes. But it’s not that I won’t be at my best when I’m without him at a circuit.” as he looked away, he saw that his teammate was quite bored out of his mind.

Rightfully so, as almost all questions today were aimed at either Mark or Lewis.

 _“That’s it?”_ the head interviewer asked to the group of journalists. “ _Alright boys, we’ll see you back in Montreal!”_

Thus, the Beta and two Alphas left the room

“Not really many questions about the race, huh?” Lewis asked when they were once more outside.

“It wasn’t the most eventful from what I’ve seen.” Mark replied. “Just four cars retiring due to mechanical problems. No big crashes or something they could ask us about.”

“Yeah, today was fairly boring.” and the Brit kicked an empty soda can towards a trash can.

The Red Bull driver shrugged. “Let’s hope Canada and Valencia are much more exciting. You think you might have a chance there? You did have pole there back in 2007.”

“Canada is a bit my track, isn’t it? Well, I really hope so. I can do with a win, you know. I’ve been standing dry since Singapore last year.” the dark-skinned driver told. “How about you?”

Webber shook his head. “The Red Bull isn’t that quick around Montreal. I have much more chance to win at the races held on the European mainland, though I doubt I’ll win in Monza. That’s a real Ferrari track.”

Hamilton snorted. “Not for the last couple years though.”

“I’m just saying, I don’t think it’ll be a nice track to the RB6.”

Lewis laughed. “Well, until Canada then, I think.”

“Yeah, until Canada.” and the two drivers went each their separate way.


	3. Canada & Valencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada 2010 & Valencia 2010, rewritten.

_[June 11 th, 2010, Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Montreal, Canada]_

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Mark asked.

Sebastian sighed. “Yes, Mark. It’s probably just a stomach bug.”

The Alpha had a concerned look on his face. “Okay, but if it doesn’t go away by the end of the weekend, I really want you to see a doctor.”

“Of course, mein Schatz.” the German said. “You go and have fun in FP1.”

The Australian wasn’t a 100% comfortable with leaving his Omega, but he needed to have confidence in his beloved to make the right choices for his health. “Alright. I just want to be sure.”

The 21-year-old sighed. “I’ll be fine, Liebling. I’ll have company in Christian and Adrian, _if_ something happens, I’m sure they’ll call a doctor to examine me.”

“Alright. But really, I’d rather you’d visit a doctor now.”

“I know you care, but you have to focus.”

Mark just sighed and went towards his car, pulling his helmet and everything on before stepping in. He closed his eyes as the engineers strapped him in with 30 seconds on the clock before the start of the practise session, he couldn’t think about Seb on the circuit, he had to focus on his lines, the corners, the kerbs and where to brake.

* * *

Seb watched his husband drive around the track, setting faster lap times every time he crossed the finish line again. A smile rested on his face; it was good to watch Mark doing something he loved.

The German then looked down to his stomach with a frown. He hadn’t really been feeling well since they arrived here on the Wednesday, but it seemed like it was getting worse instead of better. Maybe he should heed his husband’s advice and go see a doctor. It wasn’t like he was regularly throwing up, but his stomach didn’t really appreciate much red meat lately and the smell of herring caused him to feel sick and dizzy.

 _‘I’ll have to make an appointment with our GP in Bedford, then.’_ and Sebastian grabbed his phone from his bag. He’d do it on the Tuesday, when he was sure he wouldn’t suffer from a jetlag.

* * *

During lunch, Mark had decided to sit it out with his engineers and thus the Omega found himself eating lunch with the Omega drivers on the grid. He was munching on a salmon sandwich.

Rosberg kicked is feet on one of the low coffee tables. “Sometimes, I hate my brake pedals.”

“Uncomfortable?” Jenson asked.

The half-Finn nodded. “Yeah, they really press into my heel. Sometimes I wonder how I get through a race. I guess I have to talk to the engineers back at the factory.”

The Brit hummed. “Brawn had great brake pedals last year, I thought Mercedes would’ve copied it.”

“Apparently not.” Nico groaned. “They’re all focussed on Schumi. I know he’s a good driver and all that, seven World Titles can’t be overlooked, but… I thought I’d proven myself by now.”

Seb frowned. “Are you having problems?”

The Mercedes driver looked at the floor. “Not really. They’re not really voicing it, but I can see it in their eyes that they’d rather have another driver than me. It makes me feel like I’m not good enough. I… I think it’s because I’m an Omega.”

“And here I thought a German-British team would be better than that.” Button said, his voice quite angry. He then looked at the non-driving Omega. “How’s it inside Red Bull?”

“I don’t believe Dr. Marko likes me that much, but Christian and Adrian are nice.” the full-German replied.

The McLaren driver shrugged. “Marko barely likes anyone that could _‘possibly’_ distract his drivers. That man is _extremely_ focused on results.”

“Well, I think Mark’s brought in great results.” Seb pointed out. “Five wins, one fourth place and a sixth place. All points finishes. But Nico, isn’t there someone you can talk to about your situation?”

“I have no proof, Sebastian.” Rosberg told. “It’s a feeling I’m getting from their looks. There’s nothing vocal, thus nothing I can do.”

Jenson grumbled. “Some people are really thinking backward.” he then sat back into his armchair.

* * *

_[June 13 th, 2010, Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Montreal, Canada]_

The race was starting in a couple minutes. As soon as that clock said 10 past 2, the cars would roll away for their formation lap on the Canadian circuit.

Lewis was on pole, Bourdais P2, Alonso P3 and Mark further back in P7 because of an overnight gearbox change. He would’ve started P2 hadn’t it been for that change, but not making that change could mean a possible DNF, something the team rather not have on their list.

Mark knew it was possible to get further up front, but he also hoped he wouldn’t get tangled up in someone’s stupidity. Alphas and Betas in the midfield tended not to think straight during the race, especially the Alphas. They all wanted more, and some didn’t have the right experience.

 _“Alright Mark, we’ll be running the harder two compounds tyres. It should get you further up front during the race.”_ informed his race engineer. _“Just try to keep yourself out of harm’s way, you’re in a fairly unlucky position on the grid.”_

 _“Understood.”_ Webber replied.

The clock said 10 past 2, and they fired up their V8 engines for their formation lap.

None of the 24 cars stalled, which was a good sign already.

While weaving the Red Bull driver in 7th searched for problematic areas of the track. Though the asphalt had been smoothed over before the circus’s arrival, it was never bad to test it still before the race.

He had to focus on the start, that was the first thing to get through.

The lights went on one by one as the V8 engines fired up once more.

Then, the lights went off and the field rolled away.

Mark stayed in P7, behind Massa and Liuzzi, but before Kubica.

 _“Petrov has spun. He’s back on track now.”_ came through the radio after a couple corners.

Webber didn’t really mind what happened behind him, unless it was a big crash that could influence his pitstop strategy due to safety cars.

As the field went through turn 4, Massa made contact with Liuzzi in front of him, causing the Force India driver to spin off into the grass while the Brazilian had a broken front wing.

The Australian made quick work to pass the stricken Ferrari to catch up with the top four that consisted of his teammate, the two McLarens and Alonso’s Ferrari. _‘This is fucking madness.’_

Luckily for him, the top four hadn’t truly broken away yet.

 _“That’s Button in front of you. He’s attempting to attack Alonso.”_ informed his engineer. And then when he was at turn 4 again. _“Kobayashi’s in the Wall of Champions.”_

Mark was just grumbling in his cockpit. Could there really be no race without accidents?

* * *

Fourth. It wasn’t what he’d hoped but he’d made the most of his starting position. Mark was at least happy to have finished in the points, which is what he needed in the Championship. 56 points ahead of Hamilton, who’d won at Montreal. Thus, there was some margin left.

* * *

_[June 15 th, 2010, General Practitioner’s office, Bedford, Great Britain]_

“So, you say you haven’t really been feeling well? And for how long?” the GP asked.

“Last week’s Wednesday.” Seb replied.

A hum came from the doctor. “Are you sexually active?”

The Omega frowned. “I’m married and bonded. Of course, I am.”

“I just have to be sure.” the brunette told. “I’ll make an echo of your stomach, intestines and uterus, just to be sure we’ve covered the most likely possibilities of your symptoms.”

Sebastian nodded and rolled up his shirt that covered his stomach.

The female doctor put the fairly cold gel from the bottle onto his skin and picked up the little doppler. “I’m sure you know how this works?”

The German nodded.

Thus, the GP moved the doppler in straight lines across the Omega’s stomach while looking on a screen attached to it. “Aha, I think I may have found the cause of your symptoms.”

Seb looked at the screen that the doctor had just turned towards him, his blue eyes wide open.

“I take it this is quite surprising for you.” the woman stated.

“Yeah… you can say that.” the blonde told.

The doctor looked at his chart. “Well, you’re young and thus quite fertile to begin with. I do suppose you want children?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, we do. We just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.”

“Do you want me to inform your Alpha or would you prefer to do it yourself?”

“I’ll tell him myself. I’ll just need the pictures.” the 22-year-old didn’t quite know how to tell his beloved husband about this, but he’d wait just for a little while longer.

* * *

_[June 25 th, 2010, Valencia Street Circuit, Valencia, Spain]_

It was the Friday of the European race weekend in Valencia.

FP1 was a spin fest. Both Virgin cars, Sutil’s Force India, Chandhok’s HRT and Barrichello’s Williams spun off at various corners of the track. None had real damage, it was just enough to get some yellow flags out.

Mark, however, did flinch when he saw Bruno Senna’s little accident. The kid could’ve been seriously hurt had that piece hit him lower on the helmet and caused him to spin out of control into any barrier.

“That looked fairly awful.” Bastien commented.

“Yeah. Once again, a danger of motorsport.” said the older driver, moving his hand through his hair.

“But to be honest, I don’t want to bury a colleague.”

“Me neither Bastian, me neither.”

* * *

It was after FP2, while Mark was still deliberating with his engineers about set-up and everything, that Jenson found the Red Bull driver’s Mate in the trailer. “Knock, knock.”

Sebastian turned. “Oh, hi Jenson. Can I get you a drink?”

“No thanks.” the McLaren driver replied. “May I sit down?”

“Sure.”

And the blonde Brit sat down but didn’t say anything else.

Seb frowned. “Are you okay?”

Button shook his head. “Not really, no.” he sighed.

“What’s wrong?” the German asked.

“It turns out I’ve been a bit stupid and uncareful.” Jenson told with a little grin. “I’ve fallen pregnant.”

The non-driving Omega’s blue eyes went wide and he hugged his fellow Omega. “Oh my god. I’m so happy for you, congratulations!”  
“Thanks Seb.” the driver said.

“You look very happy about it.” but Seb’s face turned into a frown. “But what’s this going to do for your career? I don’t think the doctors would like it that you put your body under constant stress.”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m probably stopping after Hungary.” the Brit told. “I don’t think there’ll be much of a championship this year with such a topsy-turvy car, so I’ll just let the test driver have a go.”

Sebastian smiled. “It couldn’t have been easy to make a decision like that.”

Button shook his head. “It wasn’t. I’ve had far too many discussions with Dennis and Brown about this.”

“I’m just hoping you’ll be happy. And with a healthy baby of course.” said the German blonde.

“I’ll keep swinging by even though I’m taking out the second half of the year.”

“How many people have you told… about, you know.”

Jenson looked down at his stomach. “Well, Kimi was the first obviously. I’ve told you now… and I’m planning to tell Mark and Fernando before I out it to the media.”

“How far are you along?”

“Fourteen weeks.”

“I’m happy for you.”

* * *

_[June 26 th, 2010, Valencia Street Circuit, Valencia, Spain]_

Qualifying had arrived. Once more, it were the Red Bulls fighting for pole together with the two Ferraris and McLarens. It was extremely close between the six of them, but both Red Bulls came out on top.

 _“Another Red Bull front row lockout with Webber on pole for the sixth time!”_ Brundle yelled on air. _“I’m excited to see what happens tomorrow. Aren’t you, Jon?”_

Legard nodded. _“Indeed, this could become a tentative race for Red Bull since Webber is the leader of the championship this year. He hasn’t lost the lead since his first win in Australia and he’s still fifty-six points ahead of his nearest title rival Lewis Hamilton.”_

 _“What do you recon Jon?”_ Martin asked.

 _“Well, I believe that if Webber keeps up these performances, we might have the title decided by Japan! It’s gonna be a lot harder to predict who’s going to be second place though.”_ the lead commentator of BBC F1 replied. _“I mean, we’ve got Alonso, Bourdais, Button and Hamilton fighting for that.”_

The former driver hummed. _“Webber is indeed doing extremely well this year. You think his new husband might have something to do with his motivation?”_

Jonathan laughed. _“Anyone would want to do well in their job if they had a spouse. He’s a bit young though, Sebastian Vettel?”_

 _“Just turning twenty-three next week.”_ Brundle told.

_“Oh God!”_

* * *

_[June 27 th, 2010, Valencia Street Circuit, Valencia, Spain]_

“One light, two lights, three lights, four lights, five lights on…” Brundle began counting. “Lights are out and away we go on Valencia for the European race! Good start by Hamilton, he’s already past Bourdais and challenging Webber for the lead!”

“Petrov fell down the order… ah, wheelspin of the line.” Legard stated. “That’s never good.”

“Luckily no one crashed yet…” then Hamilton touched one of Webber’s rear wheels in turn 14 and Bourdais was spun sideways after a touché with Button. “… and it’s the commentator’s curse again.”

“That’ll probably be just another first lap racing incident.” Jonathan told. “So, now it’s Webber in the lead, followed by Hamilton, Alonso, Massa, Kubica, Button, Barrichello, Hülkenberg, Bourdais and Buemi completing the top ten. Then it’s Schumacher, Sutil, Liuzzi, Rosberg, Petrov, Alguersuari, de la Rosa, Kobayashi, Kovalainen, di Grassi, Glock, Chandhok, Senna and Trulli completing the running order.”

* * *

Seb couldn’t keep his foot still, it was the adrenaline of watching his husband go around at circuits at speeds up to 300 km/h. Mark was still in the lead, pulling away from Hamilton who was in second place. It was all looking good, until Bourdais had a flier.

The Beta was attempting to overtake Kovalainen on the main straight for 17th position after an early pitstop gone wrong, but his front left collided with the Finn’s rear right where the motion of the tyres lifted up the front of the Red Bull and thus causing the entire car to make half a flip. Bourdais then struck an advertising hoarding and thus somersaulted. The car landed on its nose, careered into the turn 12 run-off area at high speed and finally collided with a tyre barrier.

 _“Bastien, are you alright?”_ their race engineer asked.

 _“Yeah… but I’m bruised up.”_ the driver of car number 6 replied of the team radio after about two seconds of silence.

Christian, who was at the pit wall, sighed in relief. As did everyone in the pitlane, basically.

Then, the message came that the safety car was deployed so the debris could be collected. But as the race leader, Webber, and the person in second place were already going into turn 6 and 1 respectively when the safety car was deployed, it meant that they had an advantage in the pitstop cycle that followed.

Kubica, Button, Barrichello, Hülkenberg, Buemi, Sutil, Liuzzi, de la Rosa and Chandhok came in before the safety car queue lined up with the two Ferrari’s at the front.

Seb then turned his attention back to the tv-crew of BBC Sport. They were analysing the crash and linking it to a similar incident at Le Mans in 1999 when a Mercedes car went airborne like that.

“Motor racing has just seen one of its luckiest days. That could have been a very, very bad incident.” commented Coulthard on the incident.

* * *

The racing commenced when the debris was collected, the safety car pulled in at the end of lap 14.

Alonso immediately pushed hard and to pass Hülkenberg for 9th after he’d fallen back through the order due to a pitstop under safety car conditions, which he did in turn 17 on the 15th lap.

A line of cars began forming behind Kobayashi, the last man in the field, while Webber and Hamilton pulled away from the rest of the field and began trading fastest lap times.

Button gained a large amount of top speed but remained behind both Sauber cars. Schumacher passed both Virgin cars and moved into 17th by lap 17. And there were still 50 laps to go at that point.

But those 50 laps were mostly uneventful, apart for a tyre blowout for Hülkenberg on lap 50 that caused him to be the only retirement that race, a near crash for Glock after a collision with Bruno Senna on lap 37 and Alonso losing his 8th place to Kobayashi in lap 55.

Alonso did get lucky though, with drivers being given a 5-second penalty for overtaking under safety car conditions, and thus inheriting 8th place.

Mark won, 5 seconds in front of Lewis and Jenson completed the podium.

It was his 6th win of the season and the Australian extended his championship lead over Hamilton with 7 points to 63 in total.

* * *

_[July 3 rd, 2010, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_ – Seb’s birthday

It was a lazy Saturday, and Sebastian was just lying in his bed that he shared with his beloved husband. The sun was up, shining through the blinds.

Suddenly, the Omega felt his husband’s hands all over him and his mouth kissing his neck and shoulders.

“Good morning, my darling.” Mark said. “Happy twenty-third.”

Seb relaxed into his husband’s touching and kissing. He was smiling. “Good morning, honey.” and he turned his head to kiss Mark’s lips, moaning against them as Mark’s strong fingers entered him.

“I’m going to make you feel good.” the F1 driver said, voice lower than normal.

The German gasped and his hands clinched the pillow. _“Mark!”_ he moaned.

“Yes, sweetheart. Moan my name.”

The Omega arched into his Alpha. “Mark, I love you.”

“I know, darling.”

* * *

As they laid there, content, Seb remembered something. “Mark, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What is it?” Mark asked.

“Well, you remember my little illness in Canada?”

“You went and saw a doctor about that, right?”

The German nodded. “Yeah. They found what was causing it.”

“Nothing bad I hope.” the Aussie said.

The young blonde shook his head. “No. It’s actually very happy news. Mark, I’m pregnant.”

The Alpha blinked. “We’re having a baby.”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes. A baby.”

The taller man immediately kissed his husband lovingly. “That’s amazing.” and his right hand laid over the still flat stomach. “Early, but welcome.”

“I think you got me pregnant back in Barcelona or Monaco.”

Mark laughed. “Why am I not surprised that I got you pregnant at one of my wins?”

Seb tilted his head. “Because those are the moments you always fuck me hard and long with that gorgeous cock of yours, and my body can’t help it but wanting you to fertilize me.”

“Guess that means I’ll just have to keep fucking you.”

“Even when I’m fucking horny late in my pregnancy?”

“ _Especially_ then.”


	4. Mainland Europe 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverstone to Monza.

_[July 11 th, 2010, Silverstone Circuit, Towcester, Great Britain]_

The weather on the Sunday was normal. Cloudy, but no chance of rain and quite a bit of sun. It was perfect for race day.

 _“Alright Mark, Alonso’s right behind you and Hamilton is to his right.”_ said Mark’s race engineer. _“Bastien will try and hold them up for you, but no guarantees.”_

 _“Copy.”_ the Australian said on the radio.

Because Webber was so far ahead in the championship standings, Red Bull management had decided to put their money on their Australian driver and use Sebastien as a competent second driver to snoop away points from direct competitors when in a position to do so.

And of course, there was the thought of Hamilton and Alonso fighting throughout the race and the rest of the year and thus allowing Mark to win the title scrap.

The driver shook it off. He had to think about this race first, the Championship wasn’t won after this race and probably wouldn’t be won until Asia at the earliest of time, Abu Dhabi being the last opportunity.

During the formation lap, Mark went into race mode. He took it race by race, an approach that had worked for him since he started car racing. He wasn’t going to change that, not even when in the running for a championship. That’s what the team did, and journalists.

_“Button’s on a different tyre strategy since he is starting in p fourteen, he will not be much of a threat.”_

Mark didn’t care, he just let go of the clutch and pressed his foot on the gas as soon as the lights went out.

* * *

_“… and away we go!”_ yelled Brundle. _“It’s gonna be tight in Copse, especially in the back. Oh, three wide! And Bourdais has a touché with Hamilton!”_

 _“That doesn’t look good.”_ Legard commented. _“Yup, Bourdais is going wide through the Maggotts & Becketts there.”_

 _“Webber’s off into turn six already, pulling a gap to the rest of the field. Hamilton’s still chasing him, trying to shake off Alonso.”_ Brundle said. _“I’m curious to how they’ll go through the new Abbey lay-out. Quite a lot happened there during free practise on Friday.”_

* * *

_“Hamilton’s almost one and a half seconds behind you, Alonso nearly four seconds behind him.”_ it sounded over the team radio.

_“Where’s Bas?”_

_“He had a puncture in Maggotts, he’s at the back fighting through the pack with Massa, who had an incident in the Arena corner.”_

Webber mentally rolled his eyes. Of course, something happened in that part of the track. Almost no one was truly used to it. He himself would go through that section within the next minute since he was now at Club corner for the second time.

* * *

_“Webber looks comfortably settled in first place.”_ Brundle commented. _“He’s keeping his rivals at quite a comfortable distance. You think this could be because of his new front wing?”_

 _“Well, he’s certainly a couple tenths a lap quicker on those soft tyres of his.”_ Legard replied. _“We might have to wait until the first round of pitstops to see whether that front wing really makes an aerodynamic difference on that Red Bull. But that car’s been_ flying _every race. You recon Red Bull’s doing everything to get both constructor’s and driver’s championship this year?”_

 _“Well, they’re certainly trying. Looks like Newey’s been doing a good job in the designing part, and that Renault engine in there is doing good as well. Maybe a remnant of their dominant days with Alonso winning the title.”_ Martin stated. _“I think Australia really hopes Webber makes it this year. It’s been a while since they’ve had a World Champion.”_

* * *

By the end of the race, Webber extended his lead in the title fight by bringing up his total points to 207. He was now 70 points ahead of his nearest championship rival Hamilton, 87 ahead of Button and 109 ahead of Alonso, who didn’t score a point in the race at Silverstone due to a drive-through penalty for an illegal pass on Kubica in Club corner.

“Well mate, how does it feel to have won seven times this season already?” DC asked once they were on the podium, the crowd cheering like crazy beneath them.

Mark just laughed. “It’s really great, to be honest, and I’m looking forward to winning more. Who would’ve thought it after last year?”

Last year hadn’t been exemplarily for the Aussie, finishing fourth in the driver’s championship while Bourdais had finished second. But this year, he was going all in while still trying to be a team player.

“Glad you’re enjoying it, my friend.” the Scotsman said with a big grin. “Already thinking about that Championship trophy?”

“Nah, I’m taking it race by race. And I think it won’t be decided until we’re at least in Asia.”

“Alright. Once more, congrats mate!”

The Aussie nodded and DC went on to Lewis.

“Lewis, P2 on home soil!”

The black skinned driver nodded with a big smile. “Yeah, man! I wasn’t happy to start from P4, but it went our way this time.”

“You did have a little touché with Bourdais in Copse, how did you view it?”

“I kinda just ran in the back of him, I guess. I was just faster at that moment and had some overspeed. And things always happen in the first corner.” Lewis told.

“Of course. Did it disappoint you that you couldn’t fight with Mark over here?” David then asked.

“We always are, but he was a bit too quick today.” the McLaren driver replied, shrugging his shoulders. “And I was more concerned with Nico behind me, he was only like _one second_ behind!”

The ex-driver smiled widely. “Which reminds me, Nico! How was the race for you? Congrats on a hard fought for P3 by the way.”

Then, there was a part of the crowd that started booing.

The German Omega just smiled and waved at the people below before turning to Coulthard. “Thanks Dave, I actually quite enjoyed fighting with Jenson in the last lap. Of course, I did profit from a couple DNF’s there as well as Alonso’s drive-through, but the team worked hard for this result.”

Mark and Lewis shared a look when they heard the booing and looked down to where it came from.

It were Schumacher fans.

The race-winner clenched his jaw. “Can you believe that?”

The Briton sighed. “There’ll always be fans like that, I’m afraid.”

“This is just plain rude.” Webber muttered to his colleague-driver. “You recon Michael knows?”

“No idea.” Hamilton replied.

“The team must be happy to be in a comfortable fourth position in the constructor’s championship.”

Nico nodded. “Yeah, they are. We just gotta keep outscoring those Renaults and we’ll be fine.”

“Good luck mate.”

* * *

As the three of them had left the podium and went back to the cool down room, cameras were off until they got to the post-race interviews, Mark put an arm around the Omega driver. “That booing form those fans was just plain _rude_.”

Nico shrugged. “I’m not really paying attention to it anymore.”

“This wasn’t the first time?” Webber asked, quite shocked by that revelation.

“There were comments online.” Rosberg told. “Michael is not happy about it either.”

The dark-haired man grunted.

“We’re both trying to ignore it, really.” the German told. “It’s silly.”

Hamilton frowned. “What are they actually booing about?”

The blonde driver sighed. “They don’t like it that an Omega driver’s beating an Alpha. Again, it’s silly.”

“Nico, that’s plain _wrong_!” Lewis shouted out; his eyes wide.

“Lewis, it’s _nothing_ I can’t handle.” Nico said with a sad smile.

“If you ever do need help, we’re here for you Nico.” the race winner offered.

The Omega nodded. “I’ll know on which doors to knock, then.”

* * *

_[July 25 th, 2010, _ _Hockenheimring, Hockenheim, Germany]_

Mark wanted to do good in Seb’s home country, on a circuit only 45 kilometres from his hometown and with his in-laws watching. Or at least, his brother-in-law would be, as he was in the back of the garage with Seb. He was starting on pole, but that was no guarantee on this circuit since track position meant nothing.

It was cloudy, extremely cloudy, but it was dry and no chance of rain in the foreseeable future.

As the pole-sitter released his clutch, he had extreme poor acceleration driving.

 _‘Shit.’_ was all that went through his mind while he made sure his engine didn’t stall on the grid.

Alonso, who was starting next to him, had better grip and held onto the racing line as Webber tried to cover off his fellow racer.

_‘Shit, shit, shit.’_

Then, Massa flew around the outside of the first turn.

* * *

_“Good God, Webber’s_ really _lucky he didn’t stall right there!”_ Legard yelled.

Brundle hummed in agreement. _“That’s not the start you want to have from pole, what a bummer. Massa, on the other hand, had a flier from P3. Looks like Bourdais has also fallen back behind Button, seems like both Red Bulls had starting problems.”_

 _“Christian’s_ not _gonna be a happy bunny. Let’s hope the strategists can spice things up a bit.”_ Jonathan stated. Then, the cameras zoomed in on the Red Bull engineers _“Nope, they’re not happy.”_

 _“Looks like Webber had hoped to do well here. After all, his husband is from this area.”_ commented Martin.

_“No pressure.”_

* * *

Seb was holding his breath when his husband was not rolling off the starting grid as he normally did. And then there was the _almost_ shunt from Button who was now in P4 after having overtaken Bourdais.

The 23-year-old German was really glad that Jenson had such car control.

Fabian squeezed his brother’s hand. “It’ll be alright.” he said in German. “Mark’s good.”

“Yes, he is.” and the Omega looked back at the screen only to see Toro Rosso driver Alguersuari braking too late into turn 6 and hitting his teammate’s rear wing, which broke off and scattered debris all over.

 _“Well, that’s not good.”_ the commentary said. _“First retirement I think.”_

 _‘How obvious do you want it to be?’_ Sebastian thought while shaking his head.

* * *

The German Grand Prix ended up being a 1-2 for Ferrari with Webber in 3rd place, less than a second behind Massa in P2.

Of course, Alonso was smiling all the way through the podium ceremony.

The Spaniard was quite cheery when he told Ralf Schumacher about his weekend. “It was good overall. Not great early on, but the race was amazing. And this one-two… we worked hard for it; I think it was deserved. For all the guys back in Maranello.”

Massa was just happy the tyres seemed to behave better and commented on the fact he was out of the championship battle due to a couple low points finishes and three no-points scores on his board.  
“You had pole once more, Mark, but it didn’t went your way today.” Ralf said.

The Australian shook his head. “Yeah, it’s a bummer I can’t take more points home, but I’m happy I could at least take a podium in my husband’s home country.”

“I’m sure he’ll be proud of you.” said the younger Schumacher brother. “You’re still a championship contender! Seventy-seven points ahead of Hamilton, still!”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, but I’m taking it race by race. We still have quite a season in front of us. At least today’s results are good for the team.”

* * *

_[August 1 st, 2010, Hungaroring, Mogyoród, Hungary]_

“Blimey! Another win for Webber! Which makes it… _eight_ in total.” Brundle told, turning to his colleague. “The Red Bulls were mighty here!”

Jonathan nodded. “That’s true! And I’m quite surprised by Button’s podium though, from eleventh on the grid, especially since the doctors have confirmed he’s twenty-one weeks pregnant!”

“A lovely new addition to the race world. Surely Kimi’s thrilled to have a child?”

Legard shrugged. “There’s only been an official statement, and you know how closed off the Iceman is with his emotions and answers in interviews.”

“Ah well, I’m sure they’re happy.” Martin said, looking at his notes. “Rosberg once more outqualified Schumi, kind of a bummer that he had to retire on the fifteenth lap with a loose rear tire.”

“Alonso’s in second. Not bad for the championship, but he’s still extremely far behind. One hundred and six points, that’s going to be hard to catch up with.” Jon said. “Webber’s car has to fail almost each race from now on to give others even a chance!”

“One mighty bloke made of Aussie Grit they say.” the former driver said.

* * *

Jenson bounced around in the cool down room as he joined his two friends. “We did it! All three onto the same podium! Who’d have thought that after my qualifying!”

“You did well Jenson.” Mark said, slapping the Brit on his shoulder. “This is how you _deserve_ to go into paternity leave. I’m happy for you both.”

Button looked down at his little bump. “Spa’s right on the change from second to third trimester. It wouldn’t be safe to drive anyway. I’m kinda surprised the doctor didn’t advise me to quit earlier.”

“This was a banger for you Jenson, congrats.” as the race winner was congratulating his Omega friend, the other Alpha in the room was shooting dirty looks and muttering to himself.

“Thanks Mark.” and the blonde turned to one of the organizers. “Oh, I gotta go, see you on the podium!”

Each of them got announced, from third to first.

Mark jumped onto the top step of the podium, fists pumping in the air.

His team was clapping below, and the crowd was cheering. He was happy in this atmosphere. His husband was here too with him, no doubt standing down there with Christian and Helmut.

Webber really did miss Alonso’s facial expressions, but Button _didn’t_.

“Eight wins, Mark. That’s a new record for you.” Prost said as he entered the podium. “How does it feel?”

“Uhm… quite happy. I’m _very_ proud of the guys back in the factory and the engineers here on track, they’ve done a great job with the car, making sure it ran this well.” the Aussie Alpha replied. “And I can’t complain on the company I have here on the podium, I love having my friends with me.”

“That’s always a positive, isn’t it? Now, Jenson, congrats on two things I should say.”

* * *

_[August 27 th, 2010, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Spa, Belgium]_ – Mark’s birthday

It was the Friday morning in Spa, after the drivers had a pretty exhausting media day on Thursday since their summer break was over.

Mark was lying in bed with his husband, now 14 weeks pregnant and radiating pheromones that smelled _delicious_ to the 33-year-old Red Bull driver, confirming he was indeed the father of the child.

To any other Alpha but the father, the pheromones would have a repulsing effect.

The Australian was just waking up when he felt a _hot_ , _wet_ , _mouth_ on his cock. He opened his eyes to see his beloved husband’s blonde head sucking up and down. He _moaned_ at the sight of it in appreciation and threw his head back into the pillow.

Seb had a _talented_ mouth and loved to use it on his Alpha to pleasure him.

“ _Oh_ , _Seb_.” the Alpha moaned, trying to buck his hips up, but his Omega had them pinned down onto the matrass with a pretty strong grip.

Mark knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. He clawed the sheets and bit his lip as his knot started to form.

Sebastian’s lips stroked lightly over the forming knot, drawing even more pleasure out of the man he loved with his whole heart, the man who’d put his child in him.

The Aussie screamed as he came, watching his love swallow the entire load before pulling his perfect pink lips off with an audible ‘pop’.

The Omega crawled over the broad, tan skin of his husband, laying down next to him before kissing him. “Happy thirty-fourth birthday, mein Liebling.”

The F1-driver hummed. “Thank you, my darling. I love you too.” and his hands went to the pale stomach.

There was a slight bump already, and it was still quite a miracle that they’d gotten pregnant so early in their marriage. They’d heard about couples that needed _years_ before they could finally conceive, and sometimes they never did.

Seb lay his and over his Alpha’s bigger one. “Thank you, Mark, for giving me this child.”

“I would’ve given you a child anyway, I just never thought it would happen so _fast_.”

The blonde stroke through his hubby’s dark curls. “You’re _so virile_ , other Alphas must be _so_ jealous of you.”

Mark laughed. “If only. I’d rather believe them to be jealous because I have such an amazing Omega.”

The young German blushed.

The Australian stroke his lover’s redder cheeks.

Yes, Seb was _incredibly_ young and people sometimes seemed uncomfortable with their 11-year age gap. Not that it mattered to the Alpha, he only cared about loving this beautiful Omega and keeping him happy and content in their marriage. That was more important.

“I truly love you Mark.” Sebastian said, laying his head on his Alpha’s strong chest.

“I know darling, I know.” Mark hummed and closed his eyes.

* * *

After their free practises, a couple drivers gathered at the Red Bull trailer for a small birthday party.

Seb had prepared most of it, seeing as the birthday boy was on track with his mates.

“Thirty-four mate.” Coulthard said, slapping his friend on the back. “Feeling old yet?”

“Compared the rest of the field? Yep, I’m an old man!” the dark-haired Red Bull driver replied. “But it keeps me fit to fight with those youngsters.”

David grinned as he took a sip of his beer. “It feels good to be back in the paddock, you know. I like it here, even now everyone evades me because I wear a media hat now.”

“Yeah, the atmosphere’s good.” Mark said with a nod.

“Jenson quite loves to talk to your husband.” the blonde Scot pointed over to where Seb was gushing about something Jenson had said, probably baby related.

Webber grinned. “I guess that’s because we’re pregnant too.”

DC blinked. “Did I hear that correct?”

“I hope you did.” the Aussie said, also taking a sip of his beer.

“Blimey mate. How far is Seb along?” the ex-Red Bull driver asked.

“Fourteen weeks. Due date’s early March.”

The Scot grinned widely. “Congrats! Right in time for Melbourne I hope?”

Mark nodded. “Seb’s supposed to give birth about a week before.”

“I’d love to meet the little nugget when its born.”

“As long as you leave your media hat behind!”

* * *

When it started turning dark, and most had gone back to their own, a little group had remained: which were Jenson, Nico, Lewis and Michael.

“I still don’t understand why people would want to climb those safety fences.” the German Omega said with a sigh. “I mean, what well thinking person would do such a thing?”

Michael shrugged. “Be glad they didn’t enter the track. That happened when I started racing.”

“Man, that was always a big scare.” the dark-skinned driver commented.

Jenson then turned to the championship leader. “Hey, Mark, is there a place we could talk in private.”

Mark frowned but nodded. “Sure, we can go inside the trailer. You guys know where the beer is.”

As they were inside the trailer, the very visible pregnant Omega pulled an apologetic face.

“What is it, Jenson?”

The Brit sighed and crossed his arms. “It’s Alonso, he’s been throwing shade on people. On you, and on Seb, to be more specific. It’s all over social media.”

The Aussie clenched his jaw. “What has he said?”

“There were… accusations, so to speak. About you being naïve, and that Seb was sleeping around with people in the paddock.” Button started. “That you aren’t a good Alpha and that you just should’ve settled with a Beta woman instead, that you aren’t good enough to satisfy an Omega.”

The Red Bull driver growled. He was angrier with the accusations on Seb than those on him. He could handle a couple idiotic reporters, but no one touched his family.

“Just, try not to take anything out on him, _please_.”

“Who does he even think he is!?” Mark almost yelled. “And I thought he was a _friend_.”

“I don’t know what’s going on in his brain.” sighed the British Omega.

Webber shook his head. He couldn’t believe it that Fernando was doing this to him; they’d been friends for years since they entered the sport in similar years and had all once been sponsored by Benneton.

“Just don’t confront him.”

The Alpha shook his head. “I can’t promise anything. But I’ll try, unless he provokes me.”

“Anyone would understand the direct provoking. Just don’t go look it up.”

* * *

“What is it where Jenson wanted to talk to you about?” Seb asked as he cleared away the last beer bottles from their last guests.

“Just some idiocy happening on social media, nothing to worry about.” Mark told, folding up the deck chairs and putting them away.

Sebastian crossed his arms. “You’re angry over it, it upsets you, of course it’s important.”

The taller man sighed. “Alonso’s on a warpath again, I’m afraid.”

“Seriously, when is that man gonna learn not to throw everything on those platforms?”

“Knowing him, probably never.”

* * *

_[August 29 th, 2010, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Spa, Belgium]_

“There’s no stopping Webber this year! Fifth podium in a row, and that after a bad start from pole, which was his fifth in a row today as well.” Brundle was jumping around their commentary box above the pit straight. He was always like this after a good race. “And _still_ second place”

Jonathan just laughed at his colleague’s antics. “This time, he had to fight for it. Though this changeable Belgian weather probably helped.”

Martin sat down on his chair once more. “Spa usually _does_ give good racing, with or without the rain. But wet weather races are always bangers. But _that_ _overtake_ on Perez at Bruxelles, that was just plain _genius_. I’m quite certain that some people are going to tip him to become this year’s World Champion!”

“Not that he isn’t close already. If he can keep this up, the title might just be decided by either Korea or Japan.” Legard said. “And what to think about Sutil’s performance? Wet weather racing is still his speciality. Both Mercedes also made a good recovery from their respective grid slots.”

* * *

“You seem to be flying this year. Ninety-five points ahead of Hamilton and one hundred and twenty-four ahead of Alonso. Do you think you have a shot at the title?” Lee asked, holding up the microphone.

“Unless the engine starts failing every time, I’ll probably have a shot at it.” replied Mark.

The blonde woman smiled. “How are you looking at Monza? You think you have a shot there?”

“Italy’s not really our track. We’ll be lucky to start from second or third row around there, since the Ferrari’s are extremely quick on the straights this year, as are the McLarens.”

McKenzie nodded. “And how do you feel about Jenson’s replacement?”

“You mean Sergio? Well, I’m sure we’ll see more of him. Today wasn’t really representative I think.”

The journalist nodded. “Thank you, Mark.” and the camera stopped rolling. She put down the microphone. “Do you perhaps wish to talk about what Fernando said online?”

“I don’t know what exactly he said, I just know the general direction.” Webber replied. “I’m not going to say more about it.” and he left to go to the next journalist.

* * *

Lewis looked a bit disturbed, and Nico saw it. “Lew? What’s wrong?”

The dark-skinned driver sighed. “The things Fernando’s throwing on Twitter. I can’t even believe this stuff.” and he showed the screen of his phone to his old karting teammate.

**_‘WEBBER’S NOT WORTHY OF FORMULA ONE WORLD TITLE’ CLAIMS ALONSO_ **

Rosberg snorted. “He’s a petty idiot.”

The McLaren driver shook his head. “I always thought he was a good person.”

“He’s vengeful. Didn’t you get that vibe in 2007?” the German asked.

“He didn’t like to lose, but no one around here does.”

The Omega sighed. “But he’s losing a lot this season. To both Mark and Jenson, and even you. He doesn’t like that much competition, not even from his friends.”

“You think that’s because he wants a third title so bad?” Lewis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, from all the gossip I hear around, him and Raquel are not going so great either.” the blonde replied, then looked back at the headline on Lewis’s phone. “He’s _losing_ basically everything, while Mark’s _gaining_ everything. Mark’s married now, his husband’s pregnant and he’s leading the championship comfortably.”

“That’s _really_ petty.”

“Told ya.”

* * *

_[September 12 th, 2010, Autodromo Nazionale di Monza, Monza, Italy]_

“That was an _excellent_ race from Fernando Alonso and Sergio Perez.” Brundle announced. “And with a win and third place for Ferrari, those Tifosi must be happy as can be!”

“I’m sure they are, Martin.” Legard commented. “It went a bit sideways for Red Bull, but then again, Mark Webber did warn us that Monza wasn’t their track. Seems he was right.”

“Webber was outqualified by his teammate for the first time this year, seems Bourdais finally found a way. Not that it mattered much in the end, as Webber finished in fourth and Bourdais in sixth.” Martin said. “He has safely accumulated points and once more extended his championship lead, especially after Hamilton’s collision on the first lap with Massa in turn four. Broken front track rod, that’s _sour_.”

“Bourdais is certainly not having the season he hoped for at the start, but Webber certainly is. One hundred and eight points ahead of his nearest rival, Lewis Hamilton. Which reminds me… Singapore just _might be_ the title decider!”

“ _Dang_ , Red Bull’s going to love that.”

* * *

Mark stopped before a smiling Australian journalist. “Mark, mate, that was a _brilliant_ recovery!”

The driver shrugged. “I did what I could after falling back to p nine. It wasn’t easy, but I’m happy that our strategy team did good work. Today both our performances were teamwork, I can’t say it differently.”

“Good to hear the team’s doing well. How about you? One hundred and eight points ahead of Hamilton. Are you hoping on clinching that first World Title?”

Webber laughed. “To be honest, I have been imagining it. But I can only hope that I do get it this year, it’s something I’ve been working hard for since I came here. And to finally be with a team that can fight for those championships… it’s a good feeling.”

Alonso was next to him, talking to Lee, chest puffed. “It feels good to finally be back where I belong and put the _others_ in their places.”

The Australian driver had to refrain himself from either rolling his eyes or sighing when he heard that. Instead, he just answered the question. “My family’s been incredibly supportive, and they’ll all be with me in Singapore. Or at least, my parents and Seb, my sister and her husband have to work on Monday and their kids have to go to school. But I’ll be staying in Australia in between Singapore and Japan, so I have a chance to see them.”

Lee hummed. “Do you perhaps want to comment on the recent tweets you put up?”

“I meant what I said. Webber’s little Omega’s sleeping around. Have you _seen_ the guy? Omegas like that _don’t do_ monogamous relationships, _too pretty_ for that. Webber’s naïve if he thinks their marriage means something, but I’m sure he’ll find out.”

 _‘Arrogant bastard.’_ the Red Bull driver thought, still restraining himself by gripping the iron barrier between him and the reporter. “Of course, I’d loved to be on the podium here, but the car just doesn’t really work well here. Today just proves that once more. Fourth place is better than nothing.”

The Spanish Alpha laughed loudly, perhaps so loud that half the paddock heard it. “Ah, c’mon Lee. _Surely_ you must see it too? No way that that Omega’s going to stay with him. He needs a _real_ Alpha, one that can put him in _his place_ , so he doesn’t sleep around.”

The Aussie’s hazel eyes went to the side for only a moment, finding the Spaniard looking directly at him. _‘Okay, that’s enough._ ’ and he punched his ‘friend’ full on the nose and shocked a couple journalists in the process. Not that he cared in the moment, or after.

“ _No one_ says such things about any of my family and gets away unscathed.” Webber told to the clearly shocked Australian reporter. “I repeat, _no one_.” and he left the press pen as others took care of Alonso’s bloodied nose.

* * *

Christian banged his head on the table and groaned before sitting upright and looking at his star driver. “Do you even _know_ what type of PR-nightmare this is going to be?”

“Ann already informed me about that.” Mark huffed, still soaring on adrenaline. “I meant what I said, I’m not gonna take those words back Christian, no chance in hell. Nor do I care about those tabloids, they’re gonna crucify me anyway.”

The Beta just shook his head. “I get it that some of it has gone too far, but this isn’t a solution Mark.”

The Australian Alpha snorted. “It _is_ how Alphas fight it out. I showed strength and protectiveness in the eyes of every other Alpha and Omega. We don’t do it the Beta way Christian; it would’ve made me look weak to Alonso.”

“I’ll never get it why you guys can’t just talk things out.”

Webber shrugged. “It’s our nature to take action.”

The team principal sighed before looking on his computer. “I’ll let the PR-team and legal team scour through articles that pop up. It might be best for you to lay low for a little while.”

“Christian, you know I don’t have social media. I don’t care for it.”

“I know that, but your younger family members probably have.”


	5. Clinching that World Title

_[September 23 rd, 2010, Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore]_

Thursdays before the racing started were always busy, it was nothing new to the drivers.

But this year’s Singaporean media day was busier than normal, because there was a chance that Red Bull driver Mark Webber could win the Driver’s Championship. He was 111 points ahead of Ferrari driver Fernando Alonso, his former friend, and 108 points ahead of McLaren driver Lewis Hamilton.

The top 3 drivers and three other randomly selected ones had been invited for the press conference.

Mark was sitting in the bottom row with Alonso and Lewis. Lewis was in the middle this time instead of the championship leader due to Mark and Fernando’s obvious public fight at Monza.

On the upper row sat the three random drivers: Sutil, Barrichello and Kubica.

_“Question to Mark: Do you believe that you can clinch the title here in Singapore?”_

The Red Bull driver cleared his throat before starting to speak. “Of course, that would be amazing to do, especially as Singapore isn’t that far from home. I hope to do so, yes, but there’s always the uncertainty of what happens during a race. I am quite comfortable, but the title’s not a given.”

_“Question to Lewis: What do you think about the current title fight?”_

The dark-skinned driver, uncomfortably sitting in between the two former friends. “Well, it’s maybe not straight forward yet, but I do expect Mark to win it this year.”

_“Could you elaborate on that answer?”_

“I mean, one hundred and eight and one hundred and eleven… I don’t think either of us is gonna close that gap.” Hamilton confessed. “Mark’s got more wins than the two of us combined, and I do believe he’s been the strongest driver this year. It came together for him, that’s what counts.”

Alonso really didn’t look like a happy bunny.

Webber just snorted. People who actually knew him and Seb knew how strong their marriage actually was and how loyal they were to each other.

_“Question for Lewis, Adrian, Rubens and Robert: Where to you stand on the fight between Mr. Alonso and Mr. Webber?”_

Lewis was the first to sigh and reply. “I know Mr. Sebastian Webber, since I’ve actually spent time with them. I really can’t think of a couple more devoted than those two. Yes, Seb Webber _is_ beautiful, we can all agree on that, I think? And yes, there _is_ a bit of a stereotype surrounding young beautiful Omegas. But _none_ of that defines an individual person.”

“I’m not really in a position to say something about this.” the Polish Beta said, just wanting to get out.

The Brazilian Alpha just made a facepalm. “Are we really going to stay with this discussion? Because whatever’s being said, is between those two. Don’t get us involved!”

It silenced the journalists in the room.

* * *

_[September 24 th, 2010, Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore]_

“How wonderful would it be for Webber to clinch that title Sunday night after all those sneers and comments that he was becoming too old?” Legard asked amusedly.

Brundle laughed. “It would be the ultimate ‘duck you’, something Webber’s fond of giving to people.”

“Really, the only way for Fernando and Lewis to keep the championship alive is to win and Webber has to finish third or lower in Hamilton’s case and fourth or lower in Alonso’s case.” Jonathan said. “And historically, Singapore’s a bit of a Red Bull circuit. It’s only slightly different to Monaco, which Webber won this year. Webber’s chances are quite high.”

Martin nodded. “Yes, that is true. Their strong qualifying last year of second and fourth plus Bourdais’s fourth place did demonstrate that. Hopefully they can better that performance.”

The lead commentator looked at the timing sheets. “The Scuderia looks quite incredible here, while this is usually not a Ferrari track. Nice times for McLaren too. But it looks like the Red Bull’s haven’t come to speed yet. Only sixth and seventh so far.”

“Well, those mechanics do have some time left to change the settings. Maybe that’s what Red Bull have been doing during the first two free practices: finding their settings for the race and for qualifying.” the former F1 driver said. “Red Bull do have good strategists.”

“Let’s hope so. And as Webber said, the race is unpredictable.”

* * *

_[September 25 th, 2010, Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore]_

“It’s certainly going to be an exciting qualifying.” Legard said with a smile. “The Red Bull’s had much better pace in the third practise session, and I really hope for Alonso that his mechanics can fix his problem. It doesn’t look good on the other side of the garage either. Gearbox failure.”

“Webber and Alonso were swapping fastest times during the third practise, so it’s indeed going to be close. Whoever’s going to come out on top, their lap will need to be perfect.” Martin said. “Oh, they’re starting. Who’s going out first? Ah, a couple backmarkers. That’s always a close fight.”

“That’s true Martin. But most attention will still be on the front runners, because there’s a championship to be won or lost… and it starts with that little game called qualifying.”

“Indeed, it does.” the former F1 driver said.

* * *

“And it’s pole for Fernando Alonso! Second one of this year.” Legard commented. “Temporarily breaking Red Bull’s dominance in poles with two in a row now. But will it be enough for Sunday? That’s the question on everybody’s minds right now concerning Fernando Alonso and his title chances.”

“But with Webber in second and Bourdais in fifth, Red Bull’s done very good this session. They’re much stronger than we expected when we saw the first results.” Brundle said. “And knowing the nature of the Singaporean track, it’s not going to be easy to pass someone. Webber basically just needs to finish on the podium to be absolutely guaranteed of the world championship tomorrow.”

“We’ll all be on the edges of our seats, holding our breaths and keeping our eyes and ears wide open to see if Webber can keep his position and if the car keeps running.” the lead commentator said.

* * *

_[September 26 th, 2010, Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore]_

_19.50 Singapore Standard Time_

The air was hot, the asphalt not much cooler. It was cloudy but dry and no rain expected during the race.

Mark was already strapped in his car, his mechanics putting the super softs on his car as he was lined up in the second slot on the grid. Once more, his wedding ring was on a necklace under his racing suit.

 _“Ten minutes until the start.”_ his race engineer told. _“Almost the entire grid’s on supersofts, so we expect the first pitters to be in the back of the field.”_

 _“Copy.”_ the driver replied.

_“Watch for the first corner. I’ll keep you updated on crashes in the midfield on the first lap.”_

Webber hummed. _“Understood.”_

He knew from qualifying that the second Ferrari wasn’t going to be a threat to them, as he was starting in P23 after setting no time in qualifying and the pitlane start of Toro Rosso driver Alguersuari. Mark looked into his mirrors. Both McLarens were behind him and he had no idea how eager Perez was going to be into the first corner. Hazel eyes glanced once more to the red car in front of him, to Alonso.

The Red Bull driver shook his head. He still couldn’t believe Fernando had said all those things in the media, but he had. Mark was going to make that man eat his words.

* * *

_20.00 Singapore Standard Time_

Two lights went green and the field rolled away for their formation lap of the Singaporean circuit. It went normal and everyone arrived back into their grid slots.

As the five red lights went out, cars raced to the first corner, trying to pass each other.

The Ferrari on pole remained in first position while Webber tried to pass. Nothing happened at the front, but in the seventh corner on the first lap, things did happen in the back.

Nick Heidfeld was attempting to overtake the two Force India’s of Sutil and Liuzzi but went into the back of Sutil while Liuzzi ran into _Heidfeld’s_ rear with a cracked up-front wing.

The Italian driver had to pull over on the third lap, turn ten, front suspension damage due to contact.

It triggered the first safety car and the first pitters.

* * *

There were _more_ accidents.

Trulli had a hydraulics failure on lap 27, but at least he could reach the pitlane.

Senna and Kobayashi crashed next. Kobayashi had tried to pass Schumacher around the outside, but they collided and Schumacher hit the barrier before getting on with his race, but the Japanese driver lost control of the rear of the Sauber and crashed at the exit of turn 18, knocking off his front wing. Senna drove over that lost wing, buring the nose of his Hispania in the wall.

 _Second_ safety car.

Another car DNF’d in the pits with hydraulics failure, this time it was Klien in the HRT.

Then, there was a bit of a fight between Bourdais and Hamilton, who were stuck behind the Virgin car of Lucas di Grassi. Hamilton tried to overtake the second Red Bull driver, but Bourdais’s front right tyre hit Hamilton’s left-rear in turn seven. Bourdais escaped without major damage, but Hamilton did have to retire from the race due to a puncture. This of course, caused many commentators to go wild about the championship and everything.

On lap 37, Schumacher ran into the rear of Heidfeld's car and limped back to the pit lane to replace his damaged front wing creating sparks as it was dragged along the surface of the track, while Heidfeld retired after hitting a barrier.

The third and last hydraulic failure was for Timo Glock in the other Virgin car but was also able to reach the pitlane before the entire system failed on track.

The last accident took place in the final sector of lap 58 of 61, between Kovalainen and Buemi. The two of them made contact, causing the Lotus driver to spin around in front of Buemi’s Toro Rosso. The Swiss driver was able to avoid a collision, but the Lotus’s fuel tank pressure release valve cracked. As the car was limping towards the pits, it caught fire. As Kovalainen was off the racing line, yellow flags were waved in the final corners instead of a safety car deployment.

* * *

_21.58 Singapore Standard Time_

_“Mark… you’re the **World Champion**!”_ it was Christian’s voice that shouted over the team radio as the first three cars had crossed the line, Mark still close to the back of Alonso.

 _“Yes! Yes! We did it, guys!”_ the Australian shouted, fists out of his cockpit.

The Red Bull engineers were already shouting in the pitlane, celebrating their driver’s world championship.

Sebastian, who’d been sitting in Mark’s pit box the entire time, was jumping up and down, cheering for his Alpha while 18 weeks pregnant.

Out on track, a marshal gave the new world champion the Australian flag to wave around as he drove around the circuit for one last lap before pulling into the pits and going up to the podium.

Finally, there was another Australian Formula One World Champion.

 _“Mark, mein Schatz, I’m_ so _proud of you!”_ it was Seb’s voice that came over the team radio. “ _You worked so hard for this! Ich liebe dich. Oh, and the baby says congrats too.”_

The Alpha just laughed.

* * *

“My God, that was a tentative race!” Brundle shouted. “Round fifteen of the twenty-ten season and we’ve got our _World Champion_! Who’s gonna be _a father_ , I just heard.”

Legard grinned. “It’s been a dominant season for Red Bull’s Mark Webber, he’s pretty much dominated the sport’s headlines since Australia, with the reveal of his marriage to German Omega Sebastian Vettel, his multiple wins and battles, and now his championship and unborn child.”

“Speaking of Mark Webber… Red Bull’s done fantastic work on this year’s R-B-six, and it looks like that Renault engine has done its job pretty well this year.” the former F1 driver said. “Could this be an era of Red Bull domination until the regulation changes?”

“Whatever’s going to happen next, this year _will_ be marked as a Red Bull dominated year. Or at least, _Mark Webber_ dominated this year.” Jonathan said.

“That’s true, that’s true.”

* * *

When Mark pulled into the parc ferme, at the big board that said ‘ _2_ ’, he felt some slaps onto his helmet. It was his teammate, Sebastien, congratulating him with his visor open. He opened his belt, removed the headrest before climbing out, and stood up on top of his car while throwing his Australian flag around like a lasso.

His team was cheering. Seb, Helmut and Christian were on the first row and the mechanics and PR-people scattered behind them.

The new World Champion hugged his husband first before moving on to the rest of the team.

They were all emotional, as this was their first world driver’s championship ever in Formula One, and _every_ team dreamed about having that moment.

Even Helmut was happy, and that Austrian Alpha was always grumpy about everything.

* * *

Alonso was sulking in the cool down room when the two Red Bull drivers came in with big smiles. He sent the pair angry looks. _‘Another championship lost.’_ he was ready to start throwing things around. He’d been in the points every time apart from his two DNF’s, but it hadn’t been enough to be anywhere near the Championship lead. He had it after his win in Bahrein, but _Webber_ had it _every_ race afterwards.

His Renault last year had been shit from the beginning, nothing to do about it, but he’d hoped it would be better with Ferrari. But no, his _friend_ had to ruin it for him.

And really, seeing _Webber_ that happy… it made him want to puke.

This championship should’ve been _his_ , _he_ was the superior Alpha in this dog fight. It should’ve been him standing on the top step of the podium every time, but _Webber_ had pushed him down and dominated him. And the Spaniard was not having it. He’d tried to break his marriage by spreading rumours about Webber’s naivety. The next step would’ve been attempting to flirt with _Sebastian Webber_ , but the Omega just _had_ to fall pregnant before he could do so.

* * *

“Really Mark, you deserved it this year.” the French Beta said with a big smile on his face. “I’ll just have to hope for better luck next year.”

“I can’t wait for a good fight.” the Australian said, his country’s flag still draped over his shoulder.

The brunet shook his head. “You’ll want a comfortable win, that’s what we all want, isn’t it?”

“In the end we do.” Mark said, still grinning. “We all want that championship.”

* * *

Once more, Mark waved around his flag on the podium, receiving cheers from the crowd under the lights of the dark Singaporean streets of the Yas Marina harbour. It was _almost_ too good to be true.

As the new World Champion jumped onto the second highest step of the podium, he put his hand on his chest, formed a heart shape with his hands and then pointed both of his hands towards his beautiful husband who was standing on the first row at the iron fence.

As he received his second-place trophy, the Aussie threw it up in the air before catching it and holding it above his head with both hands. He couldn’t be happier with a second place; it had secured his championship today and not that far from home. Tomorrow, he and Seb would go to his family in Queanbeyan.

* * *

Mark was still laughing, champagne soaked and very much elated when he returned to his hotel room after the team had thrown a big victory party.

Engineers had thrown themselves into the tropical Singaporean waters of the Yas Marina harbour, Sebastien and Christian had also been thrown in. They were just one big family celebrating their first championship, and the second, the constructor’s, wasn’t far away either.

As he wanted to start undressing and take a shower, he found his husband on their bed. Naked, fucking himself with a piece of plastic and looking plain _delicious_ , especially with that pregnant stomach poking out of his lean frame and the Mating bite _very_ visible on his pale skin.

The Alpha growled, his erection prominent in his pants.

Sebastian opened his eyes to see his beloved standing there. “ _Mark._ ” he moaned.

“What do you _think_ you’re doing?” the Australian asked, still growling.

The Omega yelled out in pleasure as he hit a right spot. “I’m opening myself up for you, like the little Omega _slut_ I am for _your cock_. I want you to _take_ your pleasure from my body tonight, I _want you_ to fuck me _rough_ with that Alpha strength so the whole city can hear me _screaming_ for you only.”

Mark came closer to the 23-year-old, spread out nicely on the white hotel sheets. “Do you even _know_ what you’re doing to me now?”

“Am I making you _hard_ , my World Champion?” the German asked, biting his bottom lip in a suggestive manner that infuriated the Aussie.

Seb’s actions made Mark want to lose control, but he had to wait for that for a little bit longer.

The Australian grabbed his Mate’s hands and pinned them on the pillow above the young blonde’s head with his left hand. With his right hand, he removed the plastic dildo and pushed three of his fingers inside. “ _Oh my_ , you really fucked yourself open well if I can get three in. You must really be desperate.”

“I’m _always_ desperate for your cock, Mark.” the Omega said. “You are _my_ Alpha, the only one who can satisfy my body and soul, the one who put _a child_ inside of me. I _can’t wait_ to birth it.”

Those words made the new World Champion growl in satisfaction. “Then, undress me.” and he let Seb’s hands go. “ _Shirt first_.”

The young German pulled his Alpha down, biting his lip seductively as he started unbuttoning the shirt. He really wanted to buck his hips up and rub against that big fat cock that had impregnated him. “How do you want to take me? Like this, me lying on my back? Or do you want me on my hands and knees for you?”

“This’ll do.” the Australian Alpha growled, fingertips bruising the pale hips.

Sebastian wanted those bruises, it reminded him of whom he had chosen to marry and Mate with.

Mark removed the rest of his own shirt, letting his Omega open the fly of his pants. Once naked, he pinned his husband to the bed and immediately shoved his cock inside the lubed up hole.

Seb moaned loud. “Oh, Mark. You’re _so big_.”

“So, you wanted it rough, huh?” the Champion growled. “I’ll give you rough.”

The Omega moaned louder with each thrust into his body as his Mate pounded into him. If he hadn’t been pregnant yet, he would’ve _sure as hell_ fallen pregnant tonight with a child. Mark was the only man for him, the one he was meant to be with forever. He’d promised himself to this Aussie upon their wedding night, and he had absolutely _no_ intention of _ever_ breaking that promise.

“You’re such a slut for me, aren’t you? Just letting me _use_ your body like this.” the Alpha said, his voice dropping to _dangerously_ low tone.

“ _Only_ for you Mark, only for you.” the German replied. “I want you _so much_.”

The F1 driver was amazed by the amount of trust and genuine love he felt through their bond. Seb trusted him in his most vulnerable moments, trusted him not to lose control over his instincts, trusted him not to hurt their baby.

* * *

_[September 27 th, 2010, Queanbeyan, Australia]_

Diane embraced her son the moment she saw him again. “I’m proud of you, Mark.”

“Thanks mom.” the newly crowned World Champion said, smiling down on his mother.

Alan slapped his son on the back. “Both of us. Well done, son.”

“I really couldn’t have done any of it without your support.” Mark said, before looking at his husband, who was sitting on the couch already talking to their nephew Ryan. “Especially not without Seb.”

“We’re glad you found someone that makes you happy.” his mother said before disappearing into the kitchen to get lunch ready.

“You were amazing, Uncle Mark.” Ryan said, with a smile on his face.

“Thanks Ryan.” the F1 driver said. “How was school last couple months?”

The little boy pouted. “Horrible. And _no one_ understands Formula One.”

“Yeah, that sucks.” Mark said, still grinning though.

“My science teacher loves it though, but he’s more interested in the technical aspect.”

The World Champion laughed at that. “I bet he’d love to talk to Newey then.” he then sat down next to his beloved husband and wrapped his right arm around those slim shoulders.

The 23-year-old leaned into the much older man’s side, hands on his growing belly, which were soon joined by the larger left hand of his Alpha husband.

There was slight movement from their child.

“Is it going to be a boy or a girl?” Ryan asked.

“We’re going to the doctor to find out this week.” Seb replied. “But we really don’t mind, do we?”

Mark shook his head. “Nope. Not even if the kid wants a sex change later in life. We just hope they’re healthy and don’t miss a limb, anything else doesn’t matter.”

Their nephew looked at his Uncle Seb’s growing stomach. “I hope it’s a boy though.”

“If it’s not a boy now, I’m certain we’ll have a boy the second time around.” Sebastian said.

“You really think so?” Ryan’s eyes lit up.

The Omega nodded. “I do.” and he looked at his lover. “At least one son and one daughter, that would be quite nice for our little family.”

The Alpha smiled. “That would be nice, yes.”

* * *

_[September 29 th, 2010, Canberra, Australia]_

Their appointment at the doctor’s had been made just after Spa, when it became safe for the two of them to tell their families and friends about their child.

“Hello Mr. Webber, Mr. Webber-Vettel. Please take your seats.” the Beta OBGYN said.

Mark sat down on the chair next to the bed his husband had to lay onto.

The woman put on her gloves. “Are you ready to see your child in detail?”

“We are.” Seb said, having already pulled up his shirt.

“I saw in your file that you’re only twenty-three. Is this your first?” the Beta asked as she went through the process of moving the scanner.

The German nodded. “It’s our first indeed. We’re pretty excited to become parents.”

“All new parents are.” the OBGYN told them. “Let’s see.”

“There are no major defects, are there?” the young Omega asked, slightly worried.

“Nothing that’s visible on the scans. All four limbs, ten toes and ten fingers present, heartbeat’s strong, umbilical cord isn’t malformed or partially detached… _aw,_ she’s got her Sire’s dark hair!”

The racing driver smiled. “A daughter. We’re having a girl.”

Sebastian was smiling too. “Looks like I’ll be having some competition for your attention.”

“Don’t worry darling, you will always be my number one.” the Alpha took the younger man’s hands into his own. “Not even our little girl could change that.”

“Would you like pictures of her?” the doctor asked.

The Omega smiled. “Yes please.”


	6. End of 2010

_[October 10 th, 2010, Suzuka International Racing Course, Japan]_

Qualifying fell in the water on Saturday, quite literally, and was moved to the Sunday morning, when the track was dry enough for the cars to qualify on slick tyres.

Mark Webber, already World Champion, qualified on pole with his teammate right behind him. He didn’t need to win, but he just wanted to win on Suzuka.

_“The Virgin car with number 25 has crashed into 130R during the formation lap. Retrieving the car isn’t going to delay the start.”_

The Red Bull driver, who had the number ‘1’ already plastered onto his car, rolled his eyes. That particular corner wasn’t the easiest, everyone knew, but a spin on the formation lap? That usually only happened on wet tracks with a safety car start.

As the lights went out, the cars rolled away.

Mark lead the field into the first corner, Kubica right behind him after having overtaken Bourdais.

Then, by the time he went towards turn four, a message over the team radio came. _“Four cars have crashed into the first corner; safety car will be deployed.”_

* * *

Apparently, Vitaly Petrov got the best start and was able to clear the two rows immediately in front of him. By contrast, Nico Hülkenberg, starting in ninth, made a poor start and crawled away. Petrov moved over to avoid contact with another driver on his right just as Hülkenberg started to accelerate, and the Renault collected the Williams. Petrov's car spun into the outside barrier, whilst Hülkenberg came to a halt on the inside of the first corner with broken suspension.

At almost the same time, second Ferrari driver Felipe Massa made a poor start from twelfth and was forced to go right in order to avoid the Petrov–Hülkenberg incident as he was swamped by the rest of the grid. His car bounced over the kerb on the inside of the first corner before collecting the Force India of Vitantonio Liuzzi, and the two cars spun into the outside gravel trap.

* * *

From then on, the field was stuck behind the safety car. But Suzuka seemed to be cursed today… because even during a safety car period, something happened.

Mark saw it happening in his mirrors as he made his way through turn 11, Suzuka’s Hairpin corner.

A rear tyre came off, making the Renault car uncontrollable.

This was really not a way to start off a race…

* * *

In the end, 17 drivers of the 24 were classified.

Force India driver Sutil had an oil leakage in lap 44, being the last of the retirees. Mercedes’s Nico Rosberg’s rear wheel came off too, in lap 47 of 53, just like Kubica’s had done on the second lap, but he was classified due to having driven 90% of the leader’s distance.

Mark won at Suzuka, his teammate Bourdais 0.905 seconds behind him. Alonso completed the podium; Perez was in fourth and Hamilton in fifth.

Second place in the championship was still undecided with only 3 races to go, and exactly what Alonso, Hamilton and Bourdais were still fighting for.

* * *

_[October 24 th, 2010, Korea International Circuit, Yeongam, South-Korea]_

Korea was Mark’s first retirement that season.

It happened on lap 18 of the race, on a pretty wet track.

The World Champion lost grip on that lap after running across the outside kerbing and spinning across the track onto the wall between turns twelve and thirteen; he skidded back onto the circuit and collected an upcoming Rosberg, forcing both drivers to retire. It wasn’t a pretty crash, and it _scared the shit_ out of Sebastian and the Red Bull team, but gasps as reaction to that crash happened all over the paddock.

Mark and Nico walked back to the pits together in the rain, creating an act of companionship

But they wouldn’t be the only drivers to retire that race in Korea.

7 laps later, Trulli was forced to abandon his Lotus due to hydraulic issues, and Di Grassi had an accident in turn 14 by driving into the wall.

Another collision happened on lap 30 between Glock and Buemi. Buemi’s car was too badly damaged to continue while Glock did try to continue but retired the very next lap as well due to damage.

Vitaly Petrov, the other Renault driver, had a nasty accident on his own. The Russian lost control of the rear-end between turns seventeen and eighteen; he slid sideways into the tyre barrier at the pit lane entry.

Then, on lap 45, Hamilton’s engine gave out while leading the race after the pit stop sequence. It basically gifted Alonso the win then and there.

The Brit had hoped to score his third win of the year, but it wasn’t meant to be that day.

There was one last collision that race. Lap 46: Sutil tried to overtake Kobayashi on that lap but he slid into the side of the Sauber; Sutil went off the track to retire with suspension damage. Kobayashi continued.

It was literally a race to forget for Red Bull, but a celebration at Ferrari for having scored another 1-3 and getting closer to Red Bull in the constructors.

* * *

_[November 7 th, 2010, Interlagos, Sao Paulo, Brazil]_

A wet qualifying session on the Saturday had shaken up the order a bit. Not too much, but there was an unexpected pole sitter for that race day: Williams driver Nico Hülkenberg.

The Omega was basically a kid in the sport, younger than Mark’s husband. And he looked even younger than his 23 years while flanked by the two Red Bull drivers, Webber being 34 and Bourdais 32.

The young German was extremely elated, which Mark understood completely. It was his first pole position, and that with a car that wasn’t the greatest on the grid.

The Alpha missed out on pole on 1.151 seconds. But it didn’t matter to him, race day mattered.

Seb had kissed him good luck before his engineers strapped him in on the grid, which was caught by the cameras and gave everyone an eyeful.

The Australian was still laughing on the inside when he heard the BBC F1 crew react to that scene in the Red Bull garage. His own mechanics and Bourdais’s mechanics were used to it, but not the Beta commentators working for the British television show.

* * *

The race on the Interlagos circuit would take 71 laps but both Red Bulls wanted to clear the Williams in front of them as quick as possible. And they did.

Mark did it straight at the start. The young pole sitter had wheel spin. The World Champion send his car through the inside of the Senna S.

Behind, Bourdais had to hold off Hamilton on the outside for third place. But then, at the exit to the Descica do Lago corner, Bourdais lined up a pass on Hülkenberg on the Reta Oposta straight. An oversteer moment stopped Hülkenberg from accelerating early and his braking early let Bourdais into second place.

Hamilton, stuck with an unbalanced car in 4th, was able to fend off Alonso on the inside at the exit of Descica do Lago turn and continued to do so for the rest of the lap.

Behind the front runners, it was a mess but no crash.

Schumacher fell to 10th due to a driver error putting him onto the grass. Kubica moved from 7th to 6th and Perez advanced from 11th to 9th.

Webber and Bourdais were only concerned with a good team result in Brazil that day, and a 1-2 would be the best. It would only be Red Bull’s 3rd of the season.

The race wasn’t too eventful at the front.

Not even the safety car shook it up.

That car came out on lap 51 for the first real and only accident that race.

Liuzzi lost control of his car on a kerb to the outside of the second Senna S chicane due to a suspected front suspension failure. He crashed into a barrier to the track's inside at the bottom of a hill before the exit of the turn. The driver wasn’t hurt at all.

Another win came for Webber that 7th of November and with Bourdais in second, Red Bull also won the constructor’s championship. A large late-night party in Sao Paulo was in order for the mechanics.

* * *

_[November 14 th, 2010, Abu Dhabi]_

The race in Abu Dhabi took place in the evening, local time.

That particular race was more of a fight behind the top three, as Webber, Bourdais and Perez were pretty much stuck in that order from beginning to end. The race between Alonso and Hamilton was much more interesting as those two went at it after the first lap crash between Schumacher and Liuzzi.

Ferrari had a bit of a race to forget, with their cars finishing 8th and 10th, over half a minute behind the three leading cars.

Mark shook his head when he saw Fernando sulking after the race. A Ferrari car didn’t guarantee you a championship or a win for that matter, everyone had to fight. It was the same with any car, really. A driver will always need talent and pace, and they’ll shine no matter how shit their material is.

The Australian Alpha was actually pretty proud of his teammate. Still finishing fourth in the championship while having an overall shit year with too many low scoring moments and two DNF’s to his name, but still holding their head high and supporting the team by helping them to win the constructor’s championship.

At least the Beta hadn’t behaved like his former friend.


	7. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jenson's and Seb's children are born.

_[November 29 th, 2010, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Mark was just incredibly glad to spend weeks with his husband and their unborn daughter. They were spending most of their days in bed, cuddled up on the sofa or shopping baby stuff for their own daughter but also little presents for the baby of their friends Kimi and Jenson.

It was late November when half the engineering crew as well as Mark’s team boss decided to get the nursery for Mark’s daughter in order.

Even though Seb wasn’t in the third trimester yet, everyone at Red Bull was excited for the arrival of Mark’s daughter. Christian had even joked that the girl would basically be treated like a princess if she’d ever visited the garage. Not that that was going to happen too soon.

Sebastian made drinks and snacks ready for the men working upstairs. They’d brought quite an amount of paint, tape, toolboxes and pieces of carpet to cover the floor with.

Mark, of course, was also upstairs, so the Omega couldn’t send his husband to get the guys, so he had to go upstairs himself. But when he opened the door of the nursery to call them down for drinks, he laughed.

One wall was Red Bull blue with purple lines all over it. A second wall was completely yellow with a red charging bull on it, horns pointing at the window. Also, the furniture that they’d bought also had that Red Bull colour scheme. It was kinda hilarious to the young German.

“I’m sorry we made a bit of a mess.” Christian said, holding up his hands that were covered with red paint.

“It’s okay.” Seb said. “Just make sure you wash your hands well. I’ve got refreshments downstairs for all of you, both drinks and snacks.”

“We’ll need that. I’ve heard some stomachs burl a bit loud.” Mark told.

* * *

_[January 4 th, 2011, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

It was like 2 am in the morning when they were called awake by a nervous sounding Kimi with a yelling Jenson in the background.

 _“Jenson’s in labour.”_ the Finn simply said.

Mark frowned. “Is Jenson alright?”

The former Ferrari World Champion was silent for a while, making the voices of the nurses and Button’s yelling hearable for the Aussie on the other side of the line.

And clearly the 2009 Champion was shouting at his husband for fucking such a big baby into him.

 _“I don’t know.”_ the Finnish Alpha replied.

“Hang on in there Kimi. We’ll arrange a flight to Finland tomorrow; you’ll see us appear.” and Mark placed his phone down and turned to his husband, now also awake because of Kimi’s call. “Jenson’s having the kid.”

The Omega looked at the clock. “Jenson really has no timing.”

“He never had.” the Australian said. “Neither has the baby. A week late and this early in the morning?”

“Inherited from his Carrier, I hear.” Seb said and placed his head back on the pillow, starting to stroke his own belly. He was in the third trimester and still had two more months to go before the kid would be born.

Mark’s right hand joined his, and he placed his head in the crook of his beloved’s neck.

The German squeezed the hand. “I have no doubt you’ll be a great father to her.”

The Alpha hummed. “As will you, my darling.” He couldn’t wait until his child would arrive. He knew he’d love her to death, no matter what. She was _his_ , created with the beautiful young Omega he’d married last year before the season’s start. No regrets there!

* * *

_[January 6 th, 2011, Helsinki, Finland]_

Jenson was still tired, but he did have a smile on his face as he was holding his son.

“You do look happy.” Seb commented.

The Briton nodded. “Yeah, I am. I couldn’t be happier for my bad timing. I was kinda afraid that I wouldn’t be able to get pregnant once I did quit racing.”

The younger Omega hummed. “What are you going to do about that? Racing, I mean.”

“Well, I’m definitely going back into Formula One this year.” Button replied. “I haven’t been able to defend my championship, and I want to set that right. But Jeremias here will have two doting grandmothers to take care of him if both Kimi and I are busy.”

“That’s always good, grandparents who’ll love the kid.” Sebastian said, a sad smile on his face.

“What’s wrong?” the new father asked, laying one hand on the younger man’s arm.

The German sighed. “It’s just… my parents. They don’t really approve of Mark.”

Jenson raised his eyebrow. “What’s not to like about Mark? Is it the age gap again?”

“Not only that.” the 23-year-old said with a sigh. “It’s the fact he’s so high profile too. They also believe we can’t be a stable family because of all the traveling, that we’ll end up as a broken Mated pair.”

“They’ve got the wrong idea about our lives.” the British Omega argued. “People outside of the racing world have absolutely no idea how everything works. Hell, when I announced I’d be back after giving birth, I got flack for not turning into a stay-at-home-Omega.”

“They did that?” Seb was kinda shocked about that.

Button nodded. “Yup. But those people were extremely traditional conservative, they’re idiots.”

“Still Jenson, that’s just awful to say!” the German said, eyes wide.

“Kimi and I are ignoring the comments for now. We’re a modern kind of family, traditions don’t really sit well with us. Really, if I were that traditional, I wouldn’t ever have been a part of racing. Instead, I’d have married a random Alpha with the same ideals after I turned eighteen.”

Sebastian laughed. That was a good clap back.

The Brit looked at Seb’s stomach. “How’s your kid doing?”

“Growing fine. I’m due like the week before the Australian Grand Prix weekend.”

Jenson smiled. “Perfect timing for Mark though. Kimi and I will sure visit once that kid’s born.”

“We’re gonna be in Australia anyway from mid-February onwards, especially now the race in Bahrein has been officially cancelled.”

* * *

_[January 24 th, 2011, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Seb was smiling at the pictures Jenson had send him of Jeremias. They’d even received a little card that was basically the official announcement of their son being born. McLaren had put it up online too.

The kid was amazingly cute and already dressed up in McLaren babygro, no doubt the team had stitched it together and given it to Jenson for free. Publicity through the kid.

Not that McLaren was the only team to do so, Red Bull had sent them also Red Bull onesies, shoes, hats, shirts and even a toy Formula One car that was big enough for a kid to sit on.

They’d both been a bit stunned when that parcel delivery arrived.

“What you’re smiling at?” Mark asked as he entered the living room with two cups of tea.

“Just these pictures Jenson send me.” the young German replied. “Looks like McLaren’s just as crazy about their new family member as Red Bull is.”

The Alpha shook his head. “It’s all about publicity darling. Jenson knows that too.”

“Just look how cute he is. He really looks a lot like Jenson though.”

The older man agreed. “Yup, that’s Jenson’s nose right there. We’ll see how much Kimi he’s gonna be when he grows up.”

“Jenson’s looks and Kimi’s attitude? Oh mate, that’s gonna be a shit show with the press.”

“Who cares about the press these days?”

* * *

_[February 16 th, 2011, Queanbeyan, Australia]_

It was 2:50 am when Seb woke up with light cramping of his stomach muscles.

He didn’t think much of it. There’d been Braxton Hicks last week and their GP back in Britain had confirmed that those were quite normal to have near the end of the pregnancy.

The Omega left the bed he shared with his husband to go to the bathroom. He was almost 37 weeks; his bladder had been under pressure for at least two weeks and he felt ready to give birth. Once in the bathroom, he laid his left hand on his belly only to feel his daughter moving under his touch. A smile appeared on his face. He really couldn’t wait until she was born.

Seb sat down on the toilet to relieve himself and felt even more movement from his child. He groaned. “You really don’t lie still, do you?”

A kick was the reply.

The German shook his head and walked back to the bed to get a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

_6:50 am._

Seb screamed out in pain.

It woke everyone up.

“Seb? What’s wrong?” Mark asked.

The younger man didn’t speak, just clenched his stomach.

Diane came rushing into the room. “What’s going on?”

“Is it Braxton’s?” the Alpha asked, holding one of his Omega’s hands between his.

“Son, I think he’s in labour.” Mrs. Webber pointed at the top sheets that were turning extremely wet.

“Shit. Call the hospital, I’m driving.”

* * *

The admittance papers were harder to fill in when your husband was screaming in pain while attempting to give birth to your child.

Mark flinched every time Seb started screaming again.

The nurse looked sympathetic. “First time father?”

The F1 driver nodded. “Yeah. I can’t believe my brother-in-law went through this three times.”

“First time things are always the most difficult.” the girl said. “Do you already know what your baby will be? The primary gender, I mean.”

Webber nodded. “We’re going to have a daughter.”

“Congrats!” the young nurse offered.

“Thanks.” and the Alpha wrote the last things down on the form.

“Thank you.” the girl said. “You may go in if you want.”

Mark nodded and went towards the room where his husband was giving birth.

Seb was sweating all over, hands clamped around the iron bars of the hospital bed as a couple Beta nurses were rushing around him trying to get him as comfortable as they could.

The World Champion rushed to his side to hold one of his hands. “I’m here Seb.”

The Omega groaned. “It feels like I’m trying to give birth to a melon.”

“I’m sure you can get through this.” the dark-haired Alpha said, placing kisses on the pale skin of his beloved’s wrist.

“Ugh. This part I hate about pregnancy.”

“You’re about ready to push, my dear.” the older looking nurse said.

As his husband was pushing out their daughter, Mark kind of feared for his hand.

* * *

Their new-born daughter was laying in her Sire’s arms as her Carrier was sleeping, getting some rest after labour. She was five pounds, healthy enough for a baby born about three and a half weeks early.

Nurses in the hallway smiled at seeing the F1 World Champion holding his baby daughter.

“Isn’t that cute?” a short haired blonde nurse asked.

Her Indian looking male colleague nodded. “It’s not every day you see a male Alpha so affectionate towards his daughter. They usually prefer sons.”

The Caucasian woman huffed. “They’re idiots.”

The male nurse nodded. “Yeah. That’s why I’m not a fan of Alphas in the first place.” he looked back at the Formula One driver. “I wish guys like him were the norm rather than the exception.”

“Don’t we all?”

* * *

_[February 17 th, 2011, Queanbeyan, Australia]_

Diane and Alan were the first ones to visit their new-born granddaughter.

Mark watched his mother gush over her third granddaughter after having given her a plush teddy bear.

“She’s beautiful Mark.” Alan commented. “You can be proud.”

“I am, dad.” the Alpha Webber said.

The Beta sat down next to his son. “What’s her name? You didn’t tell us over the phone yesterday.”

The F1 driver nodded. “I had to talk it through with Seb first before I could confirm it, but it’s Isabelle. Isabelle Rafaela Marie Webber.”

“That’s a bit of a mouth full, isn’t it?” the fourth time grandfather asked.

“It’ll be Isa for short, of course.” Mark told.

The much older man hummed in approval. “Are some of your friends and colleagues visiting?”

“Some might fly in a bit earlier, but I don’t expect many to pop up until the 19th of March really. Maybe Jenson and Kimi will come earlier.” the Alpha replied.

Then, Ann walked in.

The 2010 World Champion frowned. “Ann? I hadn’t expected you yet.”

“That’s because of this.” and she handed him a newspaper. It was today’s edition of the South East Magazine. “Front page.”

Mark frowned as he took the newspaper from his manager and unfolded the front page.

**_‘FORMULA ONE DRIVER FERNANDO ALONSO CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH BRAZILIAN COLLEAGUE AND TEAMMATE FELIPE MASSA, DIVORCE WITH RAQUEL DEL ROSARIO FINALIZED’_ **

And underneath the headline was a rather detailed picture, full colour too, of the two Ferrari teammates in a particular state of undress with their mouths smashed together. It was taken in Alonso’s massive villa in the mountains overlooking Oviedo, probably with a large lens.

The new father blinked for a couple seconds, unaware that both Ann and his father were waiting.

“Uh… okay.” the Alpha said. “When did this happen?”

“Somewhere last year.” the PR-manager replied. “Some say during summer break.”

The Webber Alpha threw the magazine on the table in front of him. “Dang.”

Alan huffed. “He deserves this after what he said about you last year.”

“No, dad. That’s not true.” Mark stated firmly.

“He insulted your marriage and basically called your husband a whore.”

The World Champion sighed. “I know what he said dad. It was awful, he shouldn’t have done it, but no one deserves their private lives to be slandered all across those tabloids.”

“Mark?” Seb had clearly woken up from his drug induced sleep.

“Hey darling.” the Alpha went straight over to his dazed lover. “How are you feeling?”

The Omega groaned. “I’m aching all over…my muscles feel weird. Where’s Isa?”

“With my mother.”

Sebastian laid his head back on the pillow. “Can you hand her to me? I wanna hold her.”

“Of course, my love.” and Mark went over to the crib to get his daughter.

The young German immediately reached out for her as soon as his husband brought her over. And when he could finally hold her… it felt like she belonged there. “She’s got your hair.”

The Australian Alpha hummed. “Luckily, she’s got your nose.”

“I love you Mark.” Seb said, kissing his Mate on the lips.

“As I love you.”

The baby girl was sleeping, completely unaware that her loving parents were looking at her.

* * *

_[March 10 th, 2011, Webber Summer House, Canberra, Australia]_

Some of Mark’s old karting friends and school friends as well as Leanne and her kids had come and visited the baby. It gave the Alpha time to catch up with his old friends whom he hadn’t seen in years due to moving to Great Britain years ago.

The first of his current friends to come over were Kimi and Jenson with their son.

“Jenson is very keen to keep Jere in McLaren related clothes.” Kimi told.

The two Omegas were each holding their children, sitting opposite of their Alpha husbands.

“It’s not like you mind it.” the Briton said, before turning to Seb. “How’re you feeling now?”

“Much better, thank you Jenson.” the German replied. “At least I can walk without my muscles feeling sore.”

Jenson hummed. “I was much the same for two weeks. Kimi had to do everything. I’m pretty lucky he’s not one of those traditional Alphas who don’t really care about the muscle ache after giving birth.”

“That sounds pretty awful.” Sebastian said. “I really can’t imagine how those people are feeling.”

“Probably like shit.” Mark stated. “Because they’re being treated like garbage.”

Button pulled a face. “Guess that metaphor is appropriate for that type of situation. By the way, did you see those headlines about Fernando?”

The Aussie grumbled. “Ann showed a couple. But probably not all.”

“I can’t imagine how he must feel.” the McLaren driver sighed.

Kimi just shrugged.

“I don’t think I really understand the situation.” the only non-driver said. “I’ve only seen one headline.”

The British Omega cast his eyes down. “Fernando is from quite a traditional Spanish family, where they believe that Alphas should only ever marry Omegas and Beta females. To them, a marriage is only legal when it can produce children. Turns out Fernando is very much attracted to other Alphas.”

Seb’s eyes went wide. “ _Oh, God_.”

“Yeah… and Massa wasn’t the first, apparently.” Jenson told. “Guess that’s why he never stared at my ass.”

The German started laughing. “You really think you’re irresistible!”

“I know I am.” the McLaren driver said. “Especially to Alphas when you’re in heat.”

The Finn just rolled his eyes as his husband wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Mark did a facepalm. “Get a room Jenson.”

Button just laughed, before his son started to cry. “Looks like it’s nappy time.”

“We have a changing table in the bathroom upstairs.” Seb told. “You can go there.”

“Thanks, Seb.”

* * *

_[March 12 th, 2011, Heppenheim, Germany]_

Heike usually didn’t look at newspaper headlines as she picked them up, but today…

**_‘FORMULA ONE WORLD CHAMPION MARK WEBBER’S FIRST FAMILY PHOTO WITH DAUGHTER’_ **

Where her son’s Alpha was concerned, Heike watched that news like a hawk. That man looked quite the stereotypical traditional Alpha with his broad frame and concerning the fact that he was part of a sport that encouraged Alphas to appear strong with traditional families.

In the picture, Webber had his arms wrapped around her little Seb, who was holding their new-born child between them and they were gazing into each other’s eyes.

The Beta’s breath was caught in her throat and it wanted to make her cry, from happiness.

Webber loved her son truly, even after the young blonde gave him a daughter. That is what she wanted to see from Seb’s Alpha husband; true love. Heike had only ever seen older Alphas marry young Omegas for their fertility, especially the ones with loads of money.

* * *

_[March 15 th, 2011, Webber Summer House, Canberra, Australia]_

“I can remember when my own daughter was born, she too was a bit early.” Christian commented upon seeing little Isabelle. “How are you feeling, Sebastian?”

“Much better, thank you Christian.” Seb told. “Still tired, but that’s not going to be much better for at least this year. Not that I mind, I did always want children.”

The Red Bull team principal nodded. “And that’s the important thing, isn’t it? Wanting the child.”

The Omega hummed in agreement. “Wanting children with Mark isn’t so hard. He’s a perfect provider, he loves us, he cares for us… what more do I really need?”

“Perfectly settled down, I see.” Horner said. “Some would certainly picture you as the perfectly traditional Alpha-Omega couple.”

“The world sees what it wants to see.” Mark huffed, hanging back on the couch. “Because calling us that is far from reality, isn’t it darling?”

“Tradition isn’t really for us.”


	8. Australia 2011

_[March 24 th, 2011, Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne, Australia]_

Mark looked down upon the baby strapped to his chest, her little head on his neck. “How do I look?”

Seb smiled. “Like a dashing father.” he stepped closer to his husband. “It’s _very_ appealing on you.”

The Alpha growled lowly. “Well, _thank you_ my darling.”

“Now go, before I decide to offer myself to you again.” and the 23-year-old kissed his husband on the cheek. “Really, I mean that one.”

The 2010 World Champion grinned before walking to the exit of the Red Bull motor home, right hand on the back of his little girl’s head to support her. Unlike other Alphas, he didn’t care his first born was a girl.

As soon as David saw him, the former driver started laughing. “You’re a proud daddy, aren’t you?”

“Yup.” the Australian replied.

DC shook his head. “Never thought you’d be the first of us to become a father.”

Webber shrugged. “I guess it’s all about when you find the right person.”

“Well, I do know that Bernie’s going to like what you’re doing right now.” the Beta told.

“All about the positivity, isn’t that right?”

* * *

Lee couldn’t stop smiling as she saw Webber walking around with his baby daughter, not caring one bit about the photographers trying to catch a perfect shot of father and daughter pair. Although yes, she had once upon a time hoped to make Mark to fall in love with her, she recognized his happiness with the Carrier of his child unlike some women.

“Hello Lee.” last year’s World Champion greeted her. “How ya doing?”

“Pretty good. Now, how does it feel that your home Grand Prix is the opener of this season?”

Mark smiled. “Pretty pumped. Especially with this little one around, she’s giving me more motivation.”

“She’s a little cutie pie.” the BBC F1 reporter commented. “Do you think you can win again this year?”

The Alpha shrugged. “I really don’t know. Testing went extremely well, good times, tyres worked well too, no crazy software issues that would cause a problem, but I guess we’ll see tomorrow after the free practises and data analysing.”

“The crowd will most certainly be cheering you on. Good luck then.”

“Thanks Lee.”

* * *

Seb had taken their baby back to the Red Bull trailer for a bottle and a nappy change, thus Mark went for a long walk around the paddock when he saw Felipe Massa sitting in pretty much one of the darkest corners of the entire paddock.

The Red Bull driver frowned. “Felipe? Are you alright?”

The Brazilian Ferrari driver sighed. “Just avoiding the media at this point.”

“They still hounding for that story?” the Australian asked, leaning against one of the Virgin trailers.

The short Alpha nodded. “I guess it was to be expected… Ferrari’s not happy either.”

“Because it damages their traditional image?” Webber asked.

Felipe sighed. “Yes. And I’ve also been told that my contract won’t be extended.”

Mark clenched his fists. “They’re stupid. Are they threatening Alonso too?”

Massa sighed once more. “They only want him to publicly denounce any relationship with me. That whatever we had was just a one-time silly fling caught on camera.”

“But it was not a fling.” the Aussie Alpha stated.

“How do you know?” the Ferrari driver asked, panic in his eyes.

The Australian hushed him. “I can hear it in your voice, Felipe. How long have you been with Fernando?”

“It’s been two and a half years now. _Serious_ serious for one and a half.”

“That’s not nothing mate, you’re basically a full-fledged couple.” Webber said. “But didn’t you have a kid?”

“Felipinho, yes.” Felipe replied. “He really is my son. Anna is a good friend, my best friend even, we’re only married on paper.”

Mark hummed. “So… what’s going to happen there?”

“I don’t know. I guess it depends on what Fernando chooses to do.” There was a lot of sadness in the Brazilian’s voice, like he expected Fernando to do what Ferrari asked of him. “You know… I don’t know what I expected, I guess I just _really_ want Nando to chose me and Felipinho. Oh God, I feel like a wreck right now.” and the man just started crying.

It really made the Aussie angry at Fernando, at Ferrari, at tradition. “You deserve better.”

“I don’t know what I deserve right now.” Massa said.

“Those people at Ferrari are _idiots_ , Felipe. Nothing more.” Webber firmly stated. “And if Fernando chooses to do what Ferrari demands of him, he’s a first-class asshole.”

“You’re too kind.” the second Ferrari driver said with a sigh.

The Red Bull driver knelt down. “Hold on, Felipe. Just regain your strength, and if you need support, you can always come to the Red Bull motor home.”

“Thanks Mark.”

“In this circus, we’re all in it together.”

* * *

Mark furiously knocked on Fernando’s trailer’s door. “Open the fuck up! We need to talk!”

Alonso did open up, but his eyes were blood shot. “Mark?”

The Red Bull driver quickly forced himself inside before his former friend could regain any proper thinking. “Don’t give into Ferrari’s demands.”

The Spaniard just kept silent, staring down at the ground.

“Ferrari’s _not_ worth it, Alonso.” the Aussie told. “Felipe _is_.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” the double World Champion said as he sat down, head in hands. “I’ve been stupid to think that this could stay a secret, that I could be happy _for once_ in my life.”

Webber frowned. “I didn’t know you were feeling unhappy. What happened Fernando?”

Nando just sighed. “I’m sorry for last year… I was jealous.”

“Of me?” the Australian was quite perplexed.

Alonso nodded. “Yes. You have the picture-perfect family, the family _my_ family want me to have so desperately. But I’m in love with the wrong person for that. I’ve always been more attracted to other Alphas.” he sighed again. “To my family, I had to be picture perfectly traditional: a successful Alpha with a beautiful partner, a grandiose home and a couple kids running around.”

Suddenly, Mark started to smile. “You can still have that, Fernando.”

“How?” the Spaniard asked. “Felipe’s not suddenly going to change into a woman or an Omega!”

“He doesn’t need to. Listen, what I need you to do…”

* * *

_[March 25 th, 2011, Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne, Australia]_

It was late on the Friday, about an hour after FP2 had been concluded and the drivers had to do another session of interviews. This time though it was a much more selected group, mostly professional sports journalists and only very few tabloid presses. This was the setting where it happened.

Alonso had only just entered the Press Pen, hands closed around a little item that he held as if it was the most precious thing he ever touched. He was searching for that familiar red racing suit. He really didn’t know what would happen after this, but he no longer cared about the public.

Mark’s dropping of f-bombs had kinda made sure of that.

Yeah, fuck Ferrari, fuck their mentality, fuck public opinion, none of that mattered anymore.

Nando was incredibly fucking nervous, but he was going to do it here, in front of hundreds of cameras. He strutted over towards Felipe, who was talking to their former colleague DC. _Perfect_.

As the Brazilian was still talking, Fernando grabbed his shoulder and kissed his fellow Alpha full on the lips.

DC was just blinking, and the rest of the Pen was as silent as a grave.

“Nando, what…” Massa started as their kiss was broken, but he stopped when his lover placed an index finger on his lips, silencing him.

“I’ve been stupid, Felipe. I almost walked away from the happiness that was right in front of me.” and the Spaniard went down on one knee in a very dramatic motion, holding up a beautiful rose golden ring with geometric carvings and one square diamond stone on top. “Felipe Armando Massa, would you do me the honour of becoming your husband?”

People were gasping around them.

Felipe smiled as tears rolled over his cheeks. “Oh, Fernando… _yes_!”

Mark was the first one to start clapping after the reply had been given. Some of his fellow drivers immediately joined in, Jenson already starting with the wolf whistles, as others were still trying to get a grasp on the situation and understand what just happened before their very own eyes.

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Coulthard commented, looking at his former teammate at Red Bull. “Did you perhaps have something to do with this?”

“Just a little push into the right direction.” Webber confessed. “But they needed it.”

“I’m sure they did mate, I’m sure they did.”

* * *

_[March 26 th, 2011, Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne, Australia]_

“Looks like that 107%-rule has had it’s consequences today, both HRT cars failed to qualify today.” Brundle stated. “You think we might see it more this season?”

“Depends, I think, on the team and on the drivers. Whether they can find what went wrong during this day’s qualifying.” David replied before looking at the timing sheets. “Liuzzi was one point seven one one seconds off, Karthikeyan three point zero two six seconds. Both are quite significant gaps.”

“Well, seems that team has got some work to do then.” Martin said. “Anything caught your eye?”

“Apart from Webber snooping off seconds each session? Nothing _really_ impressive. Just a bit of the expected order of things after testing: Red Bulls, McLarens and Ferrari’s near the front… Rosberg outqualifying Schumacher once more, that’ll anger _certain_ fans a bit.” the former Red Bull driver commented. “And Buemi’s times are fluctuating… but it’s good enough for tenth.”

“Your former teammate did put in a stunning last lap, the only one below the one minute and twenty-four seconds. And that _without_ the assistance of his KERS device.” the English driver stated.

Dave nodded. “And _that’s_ why that was the most impressive thing in qualifying, while others did use it.”

“Agreed. Now, what about Sutil? You think his actions cost him a place in Q2?”

* * *

Felipe was radiating happiness throughout the Saturday, not giving a damn about some people’s furious or disapproving looks at him showing off his engagement ring. He couldn’t be happier that his dream would finally come true: a family with Fernando. He could already envision it: happily married with a house somewhere remote enough for them to be together in peace and live out the rest of their lives there, Felipinho visiting from time to time, perhaps also a couple children they would adopt if that’s what they both wanted too.

And now, he was curled up with Fernando in the bed of Nando’s trailer, very much naked.

Fernando’s hands stroke through his hair. “I love you, Felipe.” the Spaniard told him, quite breathy.

The Brazilian smiled as they kissed. It was only logical for his lover to be worn out. After all, he’d been on the receiving end of their love making. “You were brave yesterday, my love.”

“I knew I had to do it. We would’ve been miserable hadn’t I done it.” Alonso told. “I just needed Mark to beat some sense into me.”

“We all need sensible friends from time to time.”

* * *

_[March 27 th, 2011, Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne, Australia]_

Mark didn’t really need to get up before 10, but he never slept until such a time. It was either his husband being extremely horny in the morning or their daughter needing to eat or have an early morning nappy change. Today, it was his husband waking him up sucking his cock until it was erect enough for the Omega to sink down upon and fuck himself.

The Alpha grasped the bed sheets tight in his fists. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

“I do.” and Seb rolled his hips, putting more pressure on the forming knot. “But you can lose control tonight, when your parents bond with their granddaughter.”

“I look very much forward to that.” the F1 driver said, licking his lips in anticipation before lip-locking with his beloved husband.

* * *

All starting procedures went normal. Radio worked fine, nothing strange happened, everyone found their way to the grid. Every driver was now purely concentrated on the five red lights.

Mark closed his eyes as the first light went on, the weight of his wedding band resting comfortably on his chest. It was the only thing he could have on during the race to remind him of his husband. He opened his eyes again, seeing there were now three lights on, and took one deep breath.

As the lights finally went out at Albert Park, Webber made the best start from pole whereas the McLarens of Hamilton and Jenson Button started slowly from second and fourth on the dirty side of the grid. This left the Red Bull driver unchallenged into the first corner, with Hamilton's KERS button allowing him to just keep second from Bourdais. Button was unable to defend his position as he was under challenge from Fernando Alonso and Vitaly Petrov. Petrov took fourth and Alonso was pushed on the grass and dropped back, while Button dropped to sixth behind Felipe Massa.

_“Possible debris in turns seven and eight, Schumacher and Alguersuari collided.”_

First lap incidents were always a hazard. The 2010 World Champion kept his eyes on the road, concentrating on his own race. He only had to watch the car behind him for now, they’d see after the first rounds of pit stops.

 _‘Concentrate… concentrate…’_ went through his mind every second.

* * *

The race at Albert Park saw more technical retirements than collision related retirements; two transmission issues, a water leak and two illegal rear wings. The only cars that sustained collision damage were both Mercedes cars. First Schumacher, who felt it was too dangerous to keep driving after his collision with Toro Rosso driver Alguersuari and later on Nico Rosberg, after being shoved aside by Barrichello as the Brazilian tried making a move on the inside of turn three.

* * *

“And that’s another win for Webber! And at his home race! The first of the season too!” Brundle yelled. “This must be an amazing day for all Aussies who came here to the circuit to support their World Champion once more.”

David laughed. “Well, the pit straight beneath us is filling up nicely… guess you’re right!”

“And they say that having a kid makes you slower… not true for this man.” Martin stated.

“Mark has always loved to defy the odds.” DC said with a grin on his face. “Have you seen the pictures of him and his daughter?”

The WEC driver nodded. “It’s really cute. Especially those pictures of him and Kimi together with their children, as well as the full family pictures.”

* * *

Mark once more jumped onto the top step of the podium, pumping both fists in the air as far as his arms could reach, drawing cheers from the spectators on the start-finish straight and his team.

Of course, both Petrov and Hamilton clapped politely for him, but nothing went above the genuine happiness of the Aussie crowd as well as his team’s engineers.

And as soon as those champagne bottles opened, the race winner was sprayed by his fellow racers as well as the engineer that had come up to the podium to receive the constructor’s trophy. His race suit would be soaking wet by the end of that ceremony, and then there was probably going to be another strange Red Bull party tonight that also included spraying the drivers with every bottle of champagne they could get their hands on.

* * *

“You really have a reason to smile today. How was it to lead literally every lap?” Lee asked.

Mark had a permanent smile on his face throughout his press pen interviews. “Still can’t believe it really. I thought something would happen during the pitstops, but nothing did. I guess I expected better competition from the McLarens today.”

“I’m sure. Do you think Red Bull will be one of the favourites this year?”

The Red Bull driver shrugged. “Depends on what the other teams will do.”

McKenzie nodded. “And how do you think about your friend Jenson Button joining the grid again?”

“I hope I can fight against him for a position during a couple races.” Webber replied. “I’m looking forward to a bit of a scrap somewhere during the season.”

“Thanks Mark. We’ll see you again in Malaysia.”

The race winner nodded and went to the next journalist, which was Ted Kravitz from the BBC.

“That was a good race, wasn’t it?” the jolly man asked.

“It truly was. I enjoyed that one.” the Australian replied, completely content and happy.

Ted grinned. “I have a question from the fans though: Have you and Alonso patched up after your falling out last year in Italy?”

Mark looked down at the ground for a couple moments before looking back at the journalist. “Things are going better now we’ve spoken about it. It’ll probably never be like it was before, but Fernando knows he has my support in every choice he makes in his life.”

“Did it come to you as a surprise that Alonso was in love with Massa?”

“A bit. Guess you can never guess someone’s future partner.” Webber replied. “But it’s pretty shitty to be outed like that… and not on a moment of your choice.”

“Do you think the tabloid press is hounding too much?”

The Red Bull driver gave the Pit Lane Reporter a look. “Yup.”

“Thanks Mark, until Malaysia.”

* * *

Mark couldn’t even put down the winner’s trophy on the table right next to the door before his husband jumped him with such force that his back hit the door. “That’s quite the greeting, my darling. Enthusiast, are we?” he asked, once he could talk without his lover’s lips on his.

“I’ve got to reward my husband well.” the young Omega purred, hands sliding down south.

The Aussie bit his lip as he felt the hand stroking his cock and kneading his balls through the fabric. Now he noticed that his young husband was only dressed in the team kit shirt the Alpha had worn the day before during his run. “Putting my scent on you all by yourself?”

“I have to do something while you talk to the media.” Seb replied before he started to rub himself against his husband. “You mind taking off those clothes?”

“Not for you.”


	9. Fly-Aways 2011

_[April 10 th, 2011, Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia]_

He was starting from pole once more, something that had been lucky last year.

Luckily for them, it was a dry race and not too warm because it was incredibly cloudy.

The race itself went quite normal for Mark, as he just cruised away from the rest of the field from the start, having a 5.2 second gap back to Nick Heidfeld in second place at the time the 9th lap began.

The first retirement that race was Maldonado on lap 8, with a misfiring engine. The second one happened on lap 14, the HRT of Karthikeyan experienced strange fluctuations in temperatures.

The Williams of Barrichello retired with a hydraulic related gearbox problem by lap 22, and just a lap later the Sauber of Sergio Pérez was struck by a piece of debris, from an unidentified car. The debris damaged the front wing and floor of the Sauber before passing through both the chassis and the protective Zylon panel and hitting the ECU. The ECU was rendered inactive, stopping the car. The debris then passed out of the car by smashing through the sidepod. Jarno Trulli slid across the gravel before retiring with a clutch failure on lap 31.

Behind Webber, the McLarens of Lewis Hamilton and Jenson Button fought with Fernando Alonso for position, Button coming out on top and ultimately taking his first podium of the season, ahead of Nick Heidfeld who finished third, whilst both Hamilton and Alonso were penalised for their actions on track. Further back, D'Ambrosio pulled off the track with an electronics failure, and later Petrov crashed out from eighth place.

* * *

It seemed like Seb knew exactly when Mark was done and back in his hotel, since Mark’s phone started vibrating the moment he was in his room.

The Alpha picked up, smiling and fell back onto the bed. “Hello honey. Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?”

 _“Oh, I_ was _in bed.”_ Seb replied. _“But Isa needed a nappy change and a bottle. She misses you Mark, as do I. I really miss the comfort of your scent, your strong arms wrapped around me as I sleep.”_

The racing driver sighed and closed his eyes. “I too wish I could take you to every race, that we can fall asleep with our daughter in between us.”

On the other side of the line, the Omega hummed. _“You know… I never threw away any of my sex toys. Guess they come in handy right now.”_

The brunet laughed. “You gonna think of _my_ cock up your hole when playing with them?”

 _“_ Of course _, I am.”_ the young German purred. _“And I am very much looking forward to have you again when you’re home, my beloved.”_

Mark placed his phone on the nightstand next to the bed. He hated moments like this. He was here in a strange hotel while his husband was thousands of kilometres away alone with their baby daughter still in Australia. Even though Isa wasn’t ready to fly until after Turkey, he wanted them both with him all the time.

* * *

_[April 17 th, 2011, Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai, China]_

For the third time in a row, Mark got pole. This time, it was by 0.7 seconds.

And well, the race turned out to be strategic today rather than reliant on grid position.

Lewis Hamilton faced a stressful situation just minutes before the start of the race; a fuel problem with his car meant that if he had started his journey to the grid just 35 seconds later, he would have had to start from the pit-lane. Hamilton, however, went on to a thrilling three-stop race, overtaking his two-stopping rival and World Drivers' Championship leader Mark Webber on lap 52 of the 56-lap race. Webber had had a poor start to his race, being beaten on the first lap by both McLarens, with Jenson Button initially holding the upper hand, but his teammate Hamilton putting in a series of fastest laps that would ultimately give him victory to Button's fourth-place finish. Also, Hamilton performed an overtake on his teammate in turn 1, about the midpoint of the race to take second place.

Sebastien Bourdais drove a spectacular race from 18th on the starting grid to bring his Red Bull to the chequered flag in 3rd position, beating Jenson Button for the final podium place on only the last lap.

Button had made a terrible mistake on the 15th lap when bringing his car into the pits, stopping in the Red Bull pit before being waved off by the Red Bull mechanics into his own McLaren pit one place ahead. The mistake cost Button time, as it did for Mark Webber who was also coming into the pits and had to wait behind Button for him to realise his error; although Button entered the pits in the lead but exited behind Webber.

Toro Rosso driver Jaime Alguersuari lost a wheel on his exit from the pits on lap 10, forcing his retirement from the race. He was the race's only retirement, meaning that this race set the record for the most finishers: all but one.

By the end of that race, Webber was still solidly in first place int the driver’s championship and exactly 30 points ahead of Button for now, who had finished fourth.

* * *

_[April 18 th, 2011, Webber Summer House, Canberra, Australia]_

Mark plopped down on the couch as soon as he got home, tired from his trip back from China. He only had a week to charge up before he had to dash off to Turkey.

Seb came into the living room with Isa, who reached out with her little hands for her Sire as soon as she saw him sitting. The Omega smiled. “She really wants you.” and he placed her on her father’s strong chest.

The baby grasped the fabric of her father’s shirt as the Alpha wrapped his left arm around her to support her and make sure she didn’t roll off.

The young German sat down next to his husband, laying his head onto the right shoulder. “She really misses you when you’re gone. She sleeps with me in bed wrapped in one of your shirts and clutching the teddy bear your parents gave her.”

“But you’ll be with me from Spain onwards, until Abu Dhabi.” Mark said. “As will Isa.”

“I’m looking forward to be with you again.” Sebastian told, snuggling up to his hubby.

The Alpha’s right arm slipped around his Mate, hand on the Omega’s hip bone, pulling the smaller man closer to his side. He loved moments like this, just being together as a family. And somewhere in that moment, the older man fell asleep right there.

The 22-year-old watched his sleeping husband with a smile. He too was happy to have moments like this. This is actually the very thing he wanted since he was young; a little family of his own no matter what he presented as upon his sixteenth birthday. He never quite understood why his parents had behaved so weirdly after he presented, nor when he told them about being Matched to an older Alpha. Seb knew he probably wouldn’t know why, but he was happy like this. No one would be able to take _this_ away from him.

* * *

_[May 8 th, 2011, Istanbul Park, Istanbul, Turkey]_

Before the visor went down, Mark wished Rosberg good luck.

The Merc driver had qualified in third place, his best of that season so far. It was also a sign that the Mercedes car had some pace in it when it came to one lap. But they still had to convert it into race pace.

On May 8th, all drivers except for Timo Glock, who lost fifth gear prior to the race, started on the grid. Mark Webber led the race from the start, with a lead of 6 seconds by the time he took his first pitstop on lap 10.

Behind him there were battles, with Fernando Alonso and Sebastien Bourdais fighting for second place in the closing laps, the victory falling to Bourdais giving Red Bull a one-two result.

Behind Bourdais and Alonso, Hamilton and Button fought for fourth place, with Hamilton getting the upper hand, and Nico Rosberg later slipping in between the pair, taking fifth from Button when Button's tyres were degrading massively on the last stint.

The only retiree was Paul di Resta, who made a bad pit exit with a loose wheel.

The race, which had the most pitstops for a Grand Prix race ever, over 80, and the most overtaking moves since 1983, extended Mark Webber’s lead in the world championship standings to 93 points to second placed Hamilton's 59 and third placed Button’s 46.

In the constructors' standings, Red Bull increased their tally to 148 points to McLaren's 105, with Ferrari in third place with a low total of 65.

* * *

_[May 9 th, 2011, Webber Summer House, Canberra, Australia]_

Mark once more just flopped on the couch after a tiring flight. He’d tried to sleep, but flirty flight assistants had kept him awake by keeping asking questions once he told them he was a racing driver. He _so_ regretted telling them about his job, and he’d never do it again.

“No energy left?” his beautiful husband asked, kissing the older man on the lips.

The Aussie grunted.

Seb rubbed his Mate’s upper arms. “Oh, you poor thing. I’ll let you sleep off your jetlag. I’ll wake you when dinner’s ready, my love.” and he kissed his husband once more before disappearing into the kitchen.

As the Red Bull driver slept on their couch, Sebastian went upstairs a couple times to check up on their daughter, who was either asleep or munching on her plush animals that her Sire’s parents had given her.

The Omega loved watching his daughter this happy and it also made him want another child with Mark. He really wanted to give his Alpha the babies he deserved as he was a great father and an even greater husband. He _wanted_ to give Mark more children. Not because traditionalists demanded it, but because he himself wanted a bigger family.


	10. Europe, 2011, Part I

_[May 22 nd, 2011, Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona, Spain]_

The weekend started perfectly for the Austrian-owned team of Red Bull, locking out the front row of the grid in qualifying on the Saturday. Bourdais had his first pole in what seemed to be like forever.

Mark had been happy for his teammate, Bas deserved it after having a shitty season last year.

* * *

Fernando Alonso made a perfect start to the race, overtaking both Red Bulls and Hamilton into the first corner to the cheers of the Spanish fans, and leading the race until lap 18. However, Alonso faded after the first round of pitstops where Mark Webber took the lead, a position which he held to the end of the race in spite of the efforts of Lewis Hamilton, who fought him all the way to the close, finishing only 0.6 seconds behind the winner, with his teammate Button over half a minute behind in third.

Button had used a tricky three-stop strategy instead of a four-stop strategy, like most other drivers, to get ahead of Bourdais and Alonso.

On lap 31, Liuzzi's car stopped near the Pirelli tunnel due to a gearbox failure, forcing his retirement.

Bourdais came in fourth, after spending much of the race behind Fernando Alonso, only overtaking him on the 39th lap when the Spaniard pitted. Kovalainen crashed on lap 51, damaging the left side and wheels of his car.

On Lap 57, Massa, struggling with his gearbox, beached his car in the turns 6 and 7 chicane while running tenth, his game was over.

Despite starting in the pits, behind all the other cars, Nick Heidfeld had a successful race, bringing his car home in the points with an eighth-place finish.

After saving a set of tyres by not setting a Q3 time, Michael Schumacher finished sixth ahead of teammate Rosberg.

The race was notable for Ferrari's lack of pace on the prime tyre with Alonso slipping from first to fifth in the pit stops alone.

Sergio Pérez scored his first Formula One points with ninth place, after he was disqualified from seventh place at the Australian Grand Prix for that illegal rear wing.

* * *

Mark had lapped almost the entire field, except his teammate and the two McLarens of Jenson and Lewis, who shared the podium with him in that occasion. It was only Jenson’s second time back on the podium since the birth of his son Jeremias Kimi Räikkönen.

Webber laid a hand on each of his competitors’ shoulders for the podium picture. On track they were rivals, but once out of those racing cars they were friends.

* * *

_[May 29 th, 2011, Circuit de Monte-Carlo, Monaco]_

Qualifying on the Saturday before had been a mess.

First, the HRT cars couldn’t set a time in Q1 due to the damage they sustained in FP3.

Then, in Q3, Perez crashed heavily at the Nouvelle Chicane in the final period of qualifying. The session had to be red flagged afterwards and wouldn’t be restarted with only 2 minutes and 26 seconds on the clock. Also, since Hamilton cut a chicane, his time was deleted and there was no chance he could set a new lap.

This meant that Webber did start from pole, Button in second, Bourdais in third, and Alonso in fourth.

* * *

Webber won the start from pole and led Button to the first corner, with Alonso getting around a slow starting Bourdais for third. Hamilton started 9th in the position vacated by Pérez but made little progress on the opening lap. Mark went 2.4 seconds ahead of Jenson by the end of the first lap.

Schumacher's anti-stall kicked in at the start dropping him to tenth at first corner, but he retook 9th from Hamilton at Grand-Hotel hairpin. Webber continued to build a strong lead but his pit stop on lap 16 was slow and he was fitted with hard compound tyres due to a radio communication error. Alonso briefly led then but when he pitted on Lap 17 Button went to the lead. He stayed there until Lap 33 when he pitted, and Webber once again resumed the lead.

Jenson Button finished a close third after the top three battled towards the end of the Grand Prix.

An incident between Hamilton and Massa caused Massa to crash in the tunnel, bringing out the first safety car.

At the same time Schumacher's car suffered an airbox fire as he was about to pit, and he retired in the pit entrance forcing a safety car period while they cleared both cars.

Webber found himself leading behind the safety car and when racing resumed a battle between Webber, Alonso and Button began. Webber held the two former world champions behind him, despite being on tyres that had lasted since lap 16.

As Button and Alonso fought for second place, the race looked set for an exciting climax, when an accident occurred involving Hamilton, Sutil, Alguersuari and Petrov.

Sutil had hit the barrier on the previous corner, causing a right-rear puncture. Hamilton braked as Sutil lost control, and Alguersuari then ran into the back of Hamilton, damaging Hamilton's rear wing. Alguersuari hit the barrier, causing Petrov to do the same and both cars were out of the race, with Petrov being briefly trapped in his car.

This collision brought out the safety car again and on lap 72 the race was red flagged, with the cars stopping on the grid at lap 72.

During the red flag period, teams were allowed to change tyres and work on cars.

This worked to the advantage of Webber, Alonso, and Hamilton. Webber and Alonso had heavily used tyres, while Hamilton most likely would not have been able to finish the race with the damaged rear wing that required almost the entire red flag period to repair.

After Petrov was extracted from his car and the track cleared, the race resumed still behind the safety car, which went in at the end of lap 73.

On lap 74 there was a brief yellow flag period due to an incident between Hamilton and Maldonado, ending Maldonado's race with a broken front suspension. Webber took the chequered flag, extending his lead in the world championship to 58 points over Hamilton. Webber was closely followed by Alonso in second, with Button taking the final podium spot.

Hamilton had a difficult day, being penalised for causing two avoidable accidents, one involving Massa, for which he was given a drive-through penalty, and another with Maldonado for which he received a post-race 20 second penalty which did not affect his sixth placing.

Clearly, Monaco was cursed for Lewis that year… but not for Red Bull. Another win for Webber and a fourth place for Bourdais, who had a very lonely and non-spectacular race in the gap between 3rd and 5th place.

* * *

Seb kissed his husband as soon as he was back in their shared room in the trailer. “You did very well again, my love. I think I should reward you accordingly.”

Mark grinned. “I love you too, my darling. How’s our daughter?”

“She only cried once during the race, just before the incident between Lewis and Pastor.” the Omega told. “That was for a nappy change, and I just gave her a bottle.”

The race winner hummed, pulling his husband’s smaller, lean frame closely against him. “Good. Because I’m going to do things to you that no child should see or hear.”

The young German moaned and wiggled his ass.

* * *

_[June 12 th, 2011, Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Montreal, Canada]_

Man… that race was both _chaos_ and _carnage_. The track was already wet before the race started, as rain showers had hit the area throughout the day. The race was due to start at 13:00 local time and heavy rain was expected to arrive an hour into the race. The air temperature ranged between 17–19 °C, with the track temperature between 18–20 °C. Standing water on the track, which was causing heavy spray and impairing visibility, meant that the race would start behind the safety car and all cars would use the full wet tyres.

Alguersuari would start the race from the pitlane, as he modified his Toro Rosso's set-up to optimise the car for the wet conditions.

The race began behind the safety car, with no formation lap, and despite the slow speed drivers struggled for grip on the wet surface. The safety car came into the pits after 5 laps, and the cars were allowed to overtake.

Webber retained first place withstanding Alonso's attempts to pass, while behind Hamilton and Bourdais collided at the first corner… dropping the drivers to 7th and 14th respectively. Bourdais had been spun around.

Button lost 5th place mid-lap after running wide, losing 2 places to Schumacher and Hamilton.

At the end of the first racing lap, di Resta had moved up to 8th position, followed by Heidfeld and Kobayashi, who made 3places off the grid.

Webber extended his lead over the next lap, while the positions behind continued to change.

Kobayashi had improved to 8th and Bourdais recovered to 12th, while di Resta fell back to 13th.

Hamilton lost 6th position running wide on a failed overtaking move on Schumacher and fell behind Button. He attempted an overtake on the pit straight, but the 2 drivers collided, and Hamilton hit the pit wall. That accident caused Hamilton's retirement, which prompted a safety car deployment at the end of lap 8.

The race was resumed on lap 13 and Button, who had changed to intermediate tyres before the safety car period, was given a drive-through penalty for speeding behind the safety car, emerging in 15th place.

Webber began to enlarge his lead over Alonso and Massa in 2nd and 3rd.

Alonso and the Mercedes pitted for intermediate tyres, leaving Massa in 2nd and Kobayashi in 3rd by lap 17.

Barrichello, who switched for intermediates as the safety car came in, began setting times at the same pace as the leaders, and gained 15th position as the drivers in front changed tyres.

On lap 19, a rainstorm arrived at the circuit, forcing the drivers on intermediate tyres to switch back to full wets.

Alonso and Button, who were in 5th and 8th respectively, fell to 9th and 11th, while the drivers on the full wet tyres began pitting for fresh wet tyres.

The safety car was brought out on lap 20 due to the intensity of the rain, and Webber, Bourdais, Massa and Buemi, who had not changed tyres, went to the pitlane for fresh full wets.

After six laps under the safety car, the conditions were getting worse, and the race was suspended.

The area is saturated with heavy rain and all cars are stopped behind the safety car.

Heavy rain hit the circuit forty minutes into the race. Initially the FIA tried to keep the race going behind the safety car, but the track conditions were undriveable and the race was suspended.

Torrential rain prevented the resumption of the Grand Prix for over two hours, until the rain eased at 15:50 local time.

The race was restarted behind the safety car with the drivers in the positions held before the suspension. Webber was first, followed by Kobayashi, Massa, Heidfeld, Petrov and Di Resta. Bourdais was in 7th place with Alonso, de la Rosa and Button behind.

The safety car remained out for 7 laps, during which the circuit began drying enough to be suitable for intermediate tyres, and D'Ambrosio pitted on lap 33 to change from the full wets.

Webber began to extend the lead over Kobayashi once the safety car came in on lap 35, as Massa and Heidfeld fought for Kobayashi's 2nd place.

Schumacher led several cars into the pitlane to change to intermediate tyres, while Button, Heidfeld and Di Resta were among those who pitted the next lap.

Webber and Karthikeyan were the only drivers not to change tyres by lap 37, when Button came upon 10th placed Alonso as he exited the pitlane.

As Button attempted to pass at turn 3 the two cars touched, and Alonso's Ferrari spun and beached upon a curb, bringing out the safety car.

When the race resumed three laps later, Webber, Kobayashi and Massa retained their positions, as Heidfeld, Di Resta, Bourdais and Schumacher fought for 4th place.

Button had a punctured tyre after the collision and was in 21st and last place, but immediately began to make up positions and was 14th by lap 44.

Di Resta damaged his front wing attempting to overtake Heidfeld; the subsequent pit-stop and drive-through penalty dropped him down to last.

Schumacher, having overtaken Bourdais, passed Heidfeld in 4th place, and set the fastest lap of the race.

DRS was enabled on lap 46, as Barrichello and Rosberg were contesting 8th position.

Button had caught Maldonado and Alguersuari, and passed both cars for 10th place.

Sebastien Bourdais was the first driver to switch to slick tyres and was followed by Barrichello and Buemi.

Kobayashi and Massa, fighting for 2nd place, were both passed by Schumacher on lap 51; Massa then passed Kobayashi for third place.

As the drivers pitted for slick tyres over the next 3 laps, Massa damaged his wing forcing him into another pitstop, while damage to Adrian Sutil's car led to his retirement.

Button had risen from ninth after his pit-stop to 4th, and was catching the leading trio of Webber, Schumacher and Bourdais.

On lap 56 Heidfeld, while battling Kobayashi for 5th place, collided with the rear of the Sauber which damaged his front wing. The wing then detached and folded under the car, and Heidfeld after losing control of his car ran down an escape road on turn 3. The debris on-track from the accident called the 6th safety car period of the race.

Following the pitstops and safety car deployment, Petrov had gained 6th place while Barrichello, Alguersuari, Rosberg and Maldonado were in the remaining point scoring positions.

Schumacher and Bourdais, who had contested 2nd place before the safety car, resumed their fight as the race resumed on lap 61.

Barrichello was passed by Rosberg and Alguersuari before Massa, who had been in 11th place, overtook both Williams cars for 9th. Kobayashi lost 5th place to Petrov, and Maldonado retired by spinning off on the wet track at turn two. Bourdais, passing Schumacher using DRS, cut the chicane on lap 64 and ceded the position back to avoid a penalty.

Button passed Bourdais, after he again cut the chicane, and Schumacher on the same lap, and gained 2nd place.

As Button began catching race leader Webber, Bourdais overtook Schumacher for 3rd place on lap 67.

On the same lap Di Resta retired because of a puncture, and Massa gained 8th position from Alguersuari. The fastest lap of the race was set by Button on lap 69, setting a time of 1:16.956 as he was closing to Webber for the race lead.

Webber led by 0.9 seconds on the final lap, before he ran wide at turn 6.

Button passed him to take the lead and held it to win the race. Webber recovered from going off-track and finished 2nd, ahead of his teammate Bourdais in 3rd and Schumacher in 4th. Petrov took 5th place, while Massa passed Kobayashi on the finish line for 6th place.

Alguersuari, Barrichello and Buemi filled the final point scoring positions, and Rosberg's car had lost the front wing, dropping him to 11th. De la Rosa was twelfth, and Liuzzi, d'Ambrosio, Glock, Trulli and Karthikeyan were the final classified drivers.

* * *

Webber hugged his friend as soon as Jenson entered the cool down room. “Oi mate, that was some recovery you made!”

The Briton was still smiling. “How did you hear it?”

“Rocky kept me up to date about your progress after he saw your recovery after your crash with Lewis. What the hell happened there anyway?”

The Omega shrugged. “Lewis tried to overtake me, made a shitty assessment… crashed into me. I didn’t have much damage, but he crashed into the pit wall.”

“Yep, that’s an automatic retirement.” Mark said, just before seeing that exact incident on screen.

It was almost a tank slapper.

“That didn’t look pretty.” the Alpha said with a frown.

Jenson shook his head. “It wasn’t. Nor were any of the other incidents I had. Man… everything went against me, and I still won. I can’t believe it.”

The Red Bull driver slapped his compatriot on the shoulder. “You deserved this win Jenson, especially after your pregnancy.”

Button nodded. “Thank you.”

The Aussie was one of the few people who knew that the Brit’s pregnancy hadn’t gone without a hitch. There had been 5 cases of food poisoning, 2 labour scares during the Braxton Hicks’ period, 3 separate hospital admissions for possible miscarriage moments and a torn birth channel wall which had been sustained _during_ birth.

Mark hugged his friend tightly before letting his teammate, who’d finished 3rd congratulate the race winner.

* * *

_[June 26 th, 2011, Valencia Street Circuit, Valencia, Spain]_

Red Bull had another front row lockout, but it was no guarantee for the upcoming race.

Temperatures were high, tyres degraded quickly, and there was barely any shadow in that harbour to cool off underneath as marshal or spectator.

At the start Mark Webber led easily from pole, with teammate Sebastien Bourdais behind. Felipe Massa had a good start from fifth, driving straight between and past Lewis Hamilton and Fernando Alonso at turn 1; but because Massa looked down the outside of Bourdais at turn 2, Alonso could cleverly get back in front of Massa on the inside of turn 3.

Bad starts from the McLarens meant Hamilton dropped from 3rd to 5th, and Jenson Button dropped from 6th to 7th – behind Nico Rosberg. Button later retook 6th place from Rosberg a few laps later into turn 2.

Before the pit stops the order was now Webber, Bourdais, Alonso, Massa, Hamilton, Button, Rosberg and Schumacher.

It seemed like the Ferraris had made great improvements since Canada because their pace was at least equal to the McLarens, and significantly faster at some stages of the race.

The McLarens had quiet races, Button stuck in 6th, while Hamilton used the undercut to get past Massa in the pit stops for 4th, where he would finish the race.

Fernando Alonso engaged in a race long battle with Sebastien Bourdais for second while Webber stormed away into the distance.

Early on in the race Alonso overtook Bourdais in the first DRS zone, on the inside of turn 12. However, in the pit stops, great strategy from Red Bull Racing got the Frenchman back in front.

Ferrari later used the pit stops to get Alonso back in front of Bourdais.

A radio message to Bourdais, telling him to go slower due to gearbox troubles ensured Alonso's second place.

Michael Schumacher finished a disappointing 17th after a misjudgement from him, when he exited the pits, where he ploughed his front wing into the side of Vitaly Petrov's Renault. This meant he had to pit again the following lap demoting him to 17th, where he stayed on a circuit notoriously difficult to overtake on.

Sergio Pérez did a respectable job of preserving his tyres, so he only had to pit once, he finished 11th after starting in 16th. His Sauber teammate, Kamui Kobayashi, finished in 16th place, the first time in 2011 he did not finish in the top 10.

For the second race in a row Jaime Alguersuari justified his position in Toro Rosso by finishing 8th. He did this, even though he started 18th.

* * *

_[July 3 rd, 2011, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Seb woke up to the smell of bacon and his husband kissing the back of his neck. He moaned at the sensations. “ _Liebling…_ ”

“Happy twenty-fourth, my darling.” the Alpha whispered in a low tone, right hand sliding across his Mate’s chest. The light touch causing the muscles underneath to twitch.

The young Omega felt his hole getting wetter with every second his husband touched him the way he did. He moaned pretty loudly and unashamed about it.

They had no neighbours, but even if they had them, Sebastian wouldn’t have lowered his volume. His Alpha satisfied him, and that was exactly what the German was vocalizing right then and there.

The German grabbed his husband’s dark hair as the larger man crawled on top of him and started grinding that strong, muscular body against him. More moans left his throat in appreciation, especially when Mark sucked hickeys in his neck. Blue eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. “Oh Mark… my hole is _so wet_.”

Mark grinned. “That’s exactly what I was aiming for. Spread your legs.”

Seb did as his Mate asked, opening himself up.

The Alpha growled as he smelled the scent of his Omega’s fertility. He wanted to plough his cock inside and fuck this body beneath him until that belly was full of semen. “Do you know what your scent does to me?”

Sebastian’s breath was caught in his throat at the tone of his husband’s voice. “No.” he replied.

“It makes me wat to fill you up, to dominate you like no one else ever will.” the older man replied.

“ _Please_.” the Omega pleaded in a whisper. “ _Please_ put your cock in me.”

The racing driver did lower his hips, placing the tip of his erect penis at the entrance of the paler skinned man’s wet hole. However, he didn’t slide inside just yet and it took quite some control.

Seb mewled with want, his hole getting even wetter at the feeling of his Alpha’s cock. “ _Please_.”

“Patience, my darling.” Mark whispered, and slowly sunk into the wet heat.

The blonde cried out in pleasure, curled his toes inward and threw his head back on the pillow.

“Yes, my darling, moan for me.” the Alpha whispered in his mate’s ear as he started to make love to his young Omega husband.

The German spread his legs even wider and wrapped his arms around the strong chest of his Mate, clawing lines in the tanned skin of that strong backside. His voice pitched higher every time his Mate’s cock was thrusted into his channel. It always felt good, whether Mark pounded into him or sweetly made love to him, his body was made to take Mark’s cock.

All too soon, their orgasms washed over them and the Australian’s sperm flooded inside of Seb.

Sebastian wasn’t happy when his husband pulled out, he pouted.

“I have more things planned for you today.” and the dark-haired man left the bedroom, only to return somewhat later with a serving tray full of food and a glass of orange juice. And it was all fresh.

The blonde let it be known that the breakfast in bed was very much appreciated by kissing his beloved passionately on the mouth.

“Well, thank you darling. Maybe I should do this more often if this is what I get in return.” Mark said with a smile once their lips parted.

“What Omega wouldn’t appreciate their Alpha cooking for them?” the young German asked.

“Not the ones I know.” and the older man kissed his husband back. “I’ll go take care of our daughter; you need to eat.”

As Mark left the room, the Omega started with the nicely toasted bread with only butter on top. It was a simple gesture of love, a sign the Alpha _wanted_ to provide for the being who gave him his daughter and who wanted to give him more children.

When Sebastian had started on the bacon, his lover came back with their baby.

Isa was growing pretty fast, and her dark hairs were starting to curl much like her Sire’s.

Seb smiled at seeing his daughter, his blue eyes not leaving her as he drank from the orange juice.

“Be sweet to your Papa today, sweetheart.” the Aussie said to his little girl. “It’s his birthday, and your Papa really deserves to have a nice day.” and he placed her on his side of the bed, letting her crawl towards her Carrier.

The Omega reached for his child as she slowly crawled closer, holding her close to him as she snuggled up to her Carrier. He smiled at seeing her so content, and it made him want to fall pregnant again.

The older man laid down on top of the sheets, just watching his mate and baby. He still couldn’t believe he had this, even though he’d been married to the young blonde for over 1.5 years. Seb was his, and not just on paper and with a wedding ring.

The indigo outline of the mating bite stood out on the German’s pale skin, the sign that this fertile Omega was _taken_ , taken by the Alpha who got him pregnant just a couple months into their marriage.

* * *

_[July 10 th, 2011, Silverstone Circuit, Towcester, Great Britain]_

The rain had begun on the Saturday, in the last minutes of Q3, and it had rained throughout the night.

At the start of the race, it didn’t rain anymore, and it wouldn’t rain again on the Sunday. But the track conditions weren’t the same, it was green again.

The track was fully wet from the Arena section, corners 4 and 5, all the way to Chapel, corner 14, but the rest was drying up much quicker.

As a result of these conditions all of the teams elected to run on intermediate tyres.

Before the start Lewis Hamilton and Sergio Pérez slid off the circuit, with Pérez damaging his car's front wing. The Mexican pitted to repair the damage and started from pit lane.

At the start Mark Webber beat his French teammate, who had pole, to the first corner, while Jenson Button passed Felipe Massa.

Lewis Hamilton made up 4 positions on the first lap after starting from 10th.

The two Renaults of Nick Heidfeld and Vitaly Petrov had a small collision at Vale, nearly taking Vitaly Petrov out of the race.

The difficult conditions meant drivers were forced to nurse the intermediate tyres through the dry sections of the circuit to preserve the integrity of the tyres through the wet stretches. This resulted in the drivers having to stay out on the circuit as long as possible until the circuit became dry enough to switch to the dry-compound tyres, or else risk making an extra stop and losing track position.

Webber started building up a comfortable lead ahead of Bourdais whilst Jenson Button struggled, first losing 4th place to Massa and then being passed by Hamilton as the 2008 World Champion climbed back up through the field.

The Lotuses of Heikki Kovalainen and Jarno Trulli became the first retirements of the race, stopping within the first 10 laps of the race due to gearbox issues.

As the first round of scheduled pit stops approached, Michael Schumacher collided with Kamui Kobayashi at Luffield, spinning the Japanese driver around. Schumacher was forced to replace his front wing and was subsequently given a 10-second stop-go penalty for causing an avoidable accident; as the new pit complex was designed in such a way that drivers would spend a minimal amount of time in the pits, the stewards decided that a stop-go penalty was more appropriate than a drive-through. Kamui Kobayashi was given a similar penalty when he pitted due to an unsafe release that saw him drive over a wheel gun. Kobayashi would then go on to retire from the Grand Prix when his engine expired.

Meanwhile, Jaime Alguersuari and Sébastien Buemi were fighting up the order from their poor grid positions, and both successfully passed the struggling Renault of Vitaly Petrov.

At Force India, Paul di Resta was delayed in the pits when the team were expecting Adrian Sutil, and thus had Sutil's tyres ready in a similar incident to a mistake at the 2010 German Grand Prix, forcing di Resta to wait while tyres from his own allocation were found. The error dropped di Resta well down the order, and he eventually made contact with Buemi at Copse, damaging the Swiss driver's left-rear tyre.

Yellow flags were displayed as Buemi tried to limp back to the pits, but his tyre soon disintegrated, and he had to retire by the side of the track.

The second round of pit stops saw Webber and Alonso enter at the same time, but an uncharacteristic mistake from the Red Bull mechanics meant Webber was delayed and allowing Alonso to take the lead of the race. Webber emerged in 3rd behind Lewis Hamilton and struggled to pass the McLaren driver as Alonso increased his lead.

Red Bull would eventually pit Webber for a 3rd time to allow him to run in clear air.

Meanwhile, Button pitted for new tyres but retired from the race after the front right wheelnut was not attached, leaving the wheel visibly loose on the exit from the pits and continuing Button's run of poor results in his home race.

With less than ten laps to go, Hamilton was told to start conserving fuel to finish the race. This slowed him to the point where Webber and Bourdais were able to pass him and put him in danger of being passed by Felipe Massa.

As the race entered the final two laps, Bourdais was close enough to Webber to attempt a pass while Massa was visibly faster than Hamilton.

Bourdais was given an order by the team not to pass his teammate but ignored it. He was ultimately unsuccessful and finished in 3rd place.

Behind them, Massa caught Hamilton on the final lap and attempted a pass into Vale corner.

Hamilton, holding a defensive line into the corner, was unable to slow the car down in time and the two made contact. This forced Massa off the racing line through Club corner and across the line; Hamilton prevailed by two hundredths of a second, while Massa ran wide and crossed the finish line on the tarmac run-off on the outside of the corner. The stewards investigated, but no action was taken.

Alonso won the race – Ferrari's first of the 2011 season – 16 seconds ahead of Webber and Bourdais with Hamilton 4th and Massa 5th. Nico Rosberg finished 6th, 5 seconds ahead of Sergio Pérez in a career-best finish. Nick Heidfeld salvaged four points for Renault in 8th place and Schumacher recovered from his penalty to place 9th. Vitaly Petrov's failure to score meant that Mercedes took 4th place in the World Constructors' Championship. Jaime Alguersuari took the final point-scoring position in 10th, his 3rd successive finish in the points. Daniel Ricciardo was the 19th and final classified finisher on his race debut.

* * *

Fernando and Felipe celebrated the Spaniard’s win in private, away from the prying eyes of the media and the accusing stares of the Ferrari people. They couldn’t wait to be married, but they had to until the Brazilian’s marriage to Anna Bassi was dissolved officially.

Felipe hadn’t left his ring out of sight. Just like the Australian Alpha at Red Bull, he wore the rose gold ring on a necklace chain under his race suit for the time he was in the car. It was his Spanish lover’s promise to marry him and create their own little family with Felipinho.

* * *

If they had been in an animation movie, there would’ve been a storm cloud hanging above his head as he walked through the paddock. Michael really couldn’t believe it. His _fans_ , fans who had supported him from the start in his career as well as those who became part of his fanbase later on, were behaving _vulgar_.

Those ‘fans’ were booing Nico for beating him.

Nico ignored them, as he always did. He was very good at it, ignoring the haters. People had always said that he was only in racing because of his surname, that he would never become World Champion.

But the 7-time World Champion knew better. There was a lot of talent in his young teammate, raw talent that had yet to be polished in order to shine. It might take some years, but the former Ferrari driver did believe that Nico Rosberg could become a World Champion one day.

Schumacher looked at his Omega teammate as they walked through the fan zone, approaching those yelling fans. The Rosberg heir didn’t let it show on his face, but it _was_ hurting him.

Michael wanted to yell at them, to shut _the fuck_ up. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulders and pulled him closer towards him, into his side.

The younger German frowned. “Michael?”

“Just act with me here.” the older man whispered in his ear, closer than Nico expected.

The 26-year-old just had a confused look on his face but did not squirm away.

And, straight in front of those fans, the 7-time World Champion let his arm fall to the Omega’s waist, pulled him closer, leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Shocked gasps were audible, as were the flashes of the tabloid cameramen.

Nico pulled away; shock visible in his bright blue eyes as he looked into his teammate’s greyish blue ones. “Why did you do that?”

“I’ll tell you. Later.”

Once they were in Michael’s trailer, away from their team and the prying eyes of the media, Nico roughly pushed his older teammate against one of the walls. “I need answers. NOW!”

The former Ferrari driver looked into those fierce eyes. “You’re so sexy when you’re so dominant.”

“What?” this caught the Rosberg heir off guard, just enough for the older German to kiss him again.

“When you have that fire in your eyes… it’s very attractive.” Schumacher told. “I _want_ you to beat me, in everything and anything. I _want_ someone to dominate me, and I think you are perfect to do so.”

The young Omega had a stern look on his face. “Why me, Michael?”

“Because you’re anything but traditional, because you hold your head high in the face of hate, because I know I can trust you.” Michael replied. “Is that enough for you to believe me.”

Within two seconds, the 7-time World Champion had been thrown on his bed by an Omega who _should be_ physically inferior to his Alpha strength according to _some people_.

Nico placed his right knee in between the Alpha’s upper thighs, spreading those legs apart.

The older German started breathing heavier in anticipation, seeing that famous Finnish fire in the blue eyes of his teammate. It made him hard, and the younger half-German could feel it as that upper thigh was rubbing against his hard-on.

The Rosberg heir placed his hands just next to the former Ferrari driver’s shoulders. “So, you wish to be dominated, huh? Such a naughty Alpha, just imagine what those fans would say if they knew.”

Yes, Schumacher could imagine it. Shocked faces and outraged traditionalists.

Michael also knew that he was however going to be scolded by Keke Rosberg, the Finn probably thinking that the 7-time World Champion defiled his son to gain an advantage, but he could handle an angry father. He knew it wasn’t _just lust_ that he felt, that this wouldn’t be a one-nightstand… not that he knew yet what it was, but he would discover it, preferably sooner rather than later.


	11. Europe, 2011, Part II

_[July 20 th, 2011, Mannheim, Germany]_

“Tell me again, why did I even agree to this?” Nico asked with a frown as his two fellow Omegas dragged him into another shop. This one sold baby clothes as well as toddler clothes.

“Because we need someone to help carry our shopping bags and our husbands are unavailable.” Jenson replied. “And we have babies strapped to our chests.”

Seb was just shaking his head at his friends before looking over some lilac onesies.

Rosberg huffed. “I’m being treated like a mule.” he turned to his fellow German. “Isn’t your hometown nearby this city?”

The non-driver nodded. “Just a couple kilometres north-east.”

“No wonder you know this place. Did you come here much?” the McLaren driver asked, picking up a teddy-bear themed train toy.

“Here and Heidelberg.” Sebastian told. “Those were our shopping places. We didn’t live near any extreme large city.”

The Mercedes driver hummed. “We always went to Frankfurt for shopping. Or at least, mum did. She always went on a random shopping spree from time to time.”

Jenson held up an icy blue baby snow suit. “Isn’t that perfect for you, Jere?”

“Oh my God, Jenson! That’s perfect for that Finnish weather.” Nico commented.

“And it’s the colour of my husband’s eyes.”

“You’re such a sap.”

Jenson pulled a face. “Really?” then, he spotted something in the corner of his eyes. “Oh. My. God.”

Nico frowned. “What is it?”

Button pointed at a shelf, his fellow Omega’s following the line of his finger.

“Seriously? Formula One memorabilia for babies?” the Merc driver cringed.

It was, _of course_ , mainly Schumacher related.

The Brit pulled his phone to snap a picture of it. “Michael is going to laugh his ass off at this.”

“I’m sure he will.” the only Omega without a baby huffed. “Seriously, what parents would dress their baby up in a onesie that’s got someone’s _head_ on it?”

“You’d be surprised.” a feminine voice behind them said, causing the men to turn around. “Usually, those parents are quite avid Ferrari fans.”

The McLaren driver picked up a Schumi puppet dressed in 2003 Ferrari gear. “Maybe I should just buy this as a gag gift, see how he reacts to it.”

Rosberg rolled his eyes. “I could already tell you, but you’re going to do it anyway.”

“I take it you’re shopping for your little ones?” the shop assistant asked.

“Yeah. Jeremias here needs some new stuff. He’s growing out of his early onesies. My mother-in-law has already told me it must be my husband’s genes, as he was a fast grower too.” Jenson replied, ruffling through his son’s blonde hair.

“I’m sure we can find something for your little boy.”

Button smiled, throwing the puppet into the basket Nico was holding.

The only Omega without a baby sighed. “Really, Jenson?”

“According to Mark, Jenson loves to give gifts like that.” Sebastian told, pointing at the puppet. “It’s cliché, but it’s his way of pranking people.”

“Jenson’s always been a bit of a joker.” the Mercedes driver picked up the puppet from the basket to study it for a couple moments. “Though I have to say, there’s a lot of detail going into making this.”

The youngest of the lot laughed and shook his head. “Is there perhaps a shop you’d like to go to?”

Rosberg thought for a moment. “Actually… I saw a lingerie shop a couple doors down. I really need some new underwear, and perhaps they’ve got some other things that I like.”

“Then we’ll go there next.” Seb said, cuddling his sleeping baby daughter close. “It’s only fair.”

“Jenson’s probably going to take a while. Why don’t we shop for Isa?”

“Good idea.”

In the end, both Omega’s who had babies left that particular shop with a full shopping bag and the three went into the lingerie shop Nico wanted to go into.

Jenson scrunched his nose at feeling a certain material. “This is _way_ too high end for me.”

“That makes two of us.” Sebastian stated and looked into Nico’s direction. “But this is his shop.”

The Merc driver was going through the available underwear with quite some eagerness.

“Can I help you with something?” another feminine voice asked.

“Ah… no thanks ma’am. Our friend over there’s doing the shopping.” Button replied.

The youngest of the pair also looked at the shop assistant. “Stef?”

The woman’s eyes went wide. “Seb? I didn’t know you were back in Germany!”

“We’ve been here since yesterday morning.” the non-driver replied. “

Stef looked at the Briton who had a blonde boy strapped to his chest. “And he is?”

“That’s Jenson, one of Mark’s colleagues and driving for McLaren. His kid’s Jeremias and the guy rigorously going through the underwear section is Nico, he drives for Mercedes.” Seb introduced. “Jenson, this is my oldest sister Stefanie.”

“Nice to meet you.” the McLaren driver said, shaking her hand.

“It’s good to see you’ve got friends.” Stef said with a genuine smile. “I see you’ve been busy as well.”

It took Seb a couple seconds to understand she was talking about the baby before laughing. “Yeah. Isa keeps us both busy. But we wouldn’t want it to be different, she’s ours.”

In that moment, the little baby girl opened her hazel eyes to stare straight into her Carrier’s blue ones and she began reaching up to his face.

“Looks like she wants to be cuddled.” Button stated.

“She loves cuddling.” the blonde German said, wrapping his arms around his child to press her slightly closer to his chest. “You should see her with Mark. They fall asleep on the couch together.”

“He loves her too then?” Stef mused.

The smaller Omega nodded. “Very much. Isa’s got his eyes.”

“That’s her name? Isa?”

Seb smiled. “It’s what we call her. It’s officially Isabelle Rafaela Marie Webber, but Isabelle a bit of a mouth full for now. Isa’s practical, easy to remember.”

“I see. Would you like to go for coffee before you guys fly off to the next race?”

“I’ll have to see how much time we have between here and Hungary, but I’m sure we can arrange something. I suppose you still have your old cell phone number?”

“Yup, nothing’s changed there. You’ll text me then?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Mark raised an eyebrow. “You bumped into your sister today?”

Seb nodded. “Yeah, she was working in a lingerie store.”

“You went to a lingerie store?” the Alpha asked, amused.

The blonde shook his head. “It wasn’t for me; it was for Nico. He wanted new underwear.”

“Nico always wants something new.” the brunet said. “She wanted to go for coffee, you said?”

“Yeah, to catch up and everything.” the Omega looked down to his daughter lying on her back in her mobile play pen, little hands trying to reach the small stuffed animals hanging above her.

“Alright. Monday would be a good moment; we just have to make sure we get to Hungary by Wednesday.”

Sebastian smiled at his husband. “We can easily make that.”

* * *

_[July 24 th, 2011, Hockenheimring, Hockenheim, Germany]_

At the start of the race, Mark made a slow start from pole position; he 'bogged down' with too low revs, allowing Hamilton to take the lead. The Ferraris were on the inside and outside of Bourdais as they approached the first turn, and Alonso managed to get ahead of the Frenchman.

Massa had made another good start but after being on the outside of Bourdais at turn 1, he eventually slipped behind Nico Rosberg into 6th place.

Jenson Button had a poor start, slipping down from 7th to 10th in the first lap.

On the contrary, Michael Schumacher had another good start moving from 10th to 8th on lap 1.

Meanwhile, further back Nick Heidfeld and Paul di Resta made contact and dropped to the back of the field.

After that, Hamilton was leading the race from Webber, Alonso, Bourdais, Rosberg and Massa. Sutil was in seventh, after a good start, followed by Schumacher, Petrov and Button completing the top 10.

On the fourth lap, Alonso ran wide at turn 2 getting a wheel on the wet grass, forcing him onto the tarmac. This allowed Bourdais to gain third place.

Only a few laps later though, Alonso repassed Bourdais into turn 1.

Later, on lap 16, Rubens Barrichello suffered an engine failure, however he was able to limp back to the pits and retire that way.

Heidfeld received a drive-through penalty for causing an avoidable accident with di Resta but did not have time to serve it. Whilst trying to make progress through the field, he was squeezed off the track by Sébastien Buemi at the chicane and crashed out.

Buemi had to pit for new tyres and was later given a 5-place grid penalty at the next race, the Hungarian Grand Prix.

Di Resta fought his way through the field to finish in 13th by the end of the race.

Vitaly Petrov was defending very well against Button's McLaren for 9th place; whilst Felipe Massa overtook Rosberg's Mercedes for 5th place after Massa's Ferrari engineer, Rob Smedley, had told him it was necessary for his strategy to work.

Button eventually passed Petrov and started closing on Schumacher.

Before the first round of pit stops, Hamilton ran wide allowing Webber to come up the inside of him through the final corner. Hamilton instantly dived up the inside on the run down to turn 1 and repassed Webber.

Bourdais spun at turn 10 putting him 11 seconds behind 3rd placed Fernando Alonso, the first 3 positions were covered by just 3 seconds and Bourdais was lapping half a second slower than them.

At the pit stops, Webber pitted first in an attempt to get the undercut and came out behind Sutil, but managed to work it out, passing his teammate and catching Massa when Hamilton and Alonso pitted at the same time, bringing them just out of the pits as soon as Webber and Massa were braking for turn 1.

Massa took the lead ahead of Webber, Hamilton and Alonso with Bourdais pitting to 9th place.

When Massa pitted, he dropped to 8th, just in front of Vettel starting a new battle.

After these stops Webber had undercut Hamilton into the lead – leading a race for the first time in the season – with Alonso in 3rd position.

During the pit stop phase the two Mercedes cars were closing on Petrov's Renault in the DRS zone. Rosberg passed Petrov on the straight and Schumacher followed him through. Schumacher later spun at exactly the same place as Bourdais, falling behind both Sutil and Petrov.

It looked as if Sutil and Button's 2-stop strategies were successful as Sutil got ahead of Rosberg in the later pit stops and finished the race in 6th place.

Button was also going strong – catching and passing many drivers including Rosberg for 6th at turn 1 when Rosberg out braked himself and ran wide. Button, like Sutil, was only passed in the pit-line and not on the track, although his back luck continued from Silverstone and he suffered his second successive mechanical retirement, with a hydraulics failure.

Only two laps later, Vitantonio Liuzzi became the 4th and final retirement of the race when his car had an electrical failure.

Towards the front, Massa and Bourdais started to move through the field, passing Kobayashi and Petrov. In the second pit-stop phase Webber pitted first but was lapping slowly after stop struggling to get the new tyres up to temperature.

The mechanical grip of Hamilton's McLaren in cold conditions helped him, and he got past Webber in the stops with the opposite effect of the undercut. Webber tried to overtake Hamilton on the outside of turn 2, Hamilton kept him behind.

Alonso was the last to pit, and came out in the lead, but due to his tyres not being at operating temperature, Hamilton made an easy pass at turn 2 and got past Alonso to retake the lead.

Hamilton was then first to pit for the medium compound tyres and got out in front of Alonso and Webber, he pulled away and took the race victory.

All the drivers on three-stop strategies pitted for the primes in the last ten laps – not wanting to go on to the medium compound, which was 1.5 seconds slower per lap than the softer tyres, for too long.

The battle between Massa and Bourdais for 4th went to the pits on the penultimate lap, Massa had a slower pit stop than Bourdais, and the Frenchman got out in front after he had not been able to pass on track.

After the top 3, Bourdais, Massa and Sutil completed the top 6 with Rosberg ahead of Schumacher, Kobayashi, from 17th on the grid, finished in ninth and Petrov completed the points finishers in 10th, ahead of Kobayashi's teammate Sergio Pérez.

After the race, Fernando Alonso stopped his Ferrari on the circuit, and got a lift back to parc ferme on the sidepod of Mark Webber's Red Bull. A small gesture that the two were on better terms again.

* * *

_[July 25 th, 2011, Mannheim, Germany]_

Seb pushed the stroller containing his baby girl on the sidewalk of the busy street in the city of Mannheim. He had dressed himself in a simple plain white shirt and dark blue pants and his little girl in a lilac onesie that he’d bought for her five days ago.

Mark was walking next to him, dressed in a dark green tank top with beige cargo shorts and his Red Bull cap backwards on his head, as well as a pair of sunglasses on his nose and flipflops on his feet.

Stefanie was already at said café, at a table that was in a booth. “There you are. I haven’t ordered yet, but the waitress is probably going to be here soon.”

“Alright.” Mark said as he plopped down on the cushioned bench with arm- and backrests, laying his right arm on the backrest.

Sebastian too sat down, putting the cover slightly up to let Stef see her, but still blocking out the sun, before leaning against his husband’s side.

A waitress came by. “Oh, hello there. Welcome! May I take an order?”

“I’d like to have a medium sized coffee please, no milk but with two sugars.” Stef told the young woman.

“Of course, ma’am.” and she turned to the couple. “What can I note down for you?”

“A small cappuccino, please, with sugar.” the Omega replied, turning to his husband. “And you, Liebling?”

“I’ll have what you have, sweetheart.” the racing driver replied.

The young brunette nodded. “I’ll be back with your order then.”

Seb’s sister looked a bit uncomfortable at first. “So… how’s life been going for you, Seb?”

“I’ve been good. Travelling with Mark and our daughter to watch his races and celebrate with the team.” the blonde Omega replied. “Isa’s already got a play mate in Jeremias; he was born only one and a half months before her. They play pretty nice together.”

The Beta woman smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

* * *

Mark smiled as his husband reconnected with his sister after not seeing her for years.

Seb’s blue eyes were shining with happiness as he told Stefanie about their wedding in their garden, saying _‘I do’_ underneath the Japanese cherry tree, surrounded by the people from Red Bull, Mark’s family and a few old friends.

That happiness is what the Alpha wanted for his Mate, and it made him smile as well.

It was when Seb was halfway through telling his sister about his pregnancy that Isa started crying.

The dark-haired man wanted to move, but his Mate was already loosening his daughter’s straps to find out what was wrong with her.

“Oh, stinky nappy.” the young blonde said. “I suppose they have a changing table inside?”

“They do, somewhere upstairs.” Stef told.

Sebastian grabbed the supplies and wanted to stand up, but Mark temporarily stopped him.

“You should stay with your sister; I can change her too.”

The young Omega smiled. “I know, Mark, but I want to change her.” and he left to go inside.

* * *

Stefanie looked over Mark’s appearance. He _looked_ exactly like the sporty type of rich Alpha who’d lock a beautiful young Omega up in a remote villa and only ever returned to get the Omega pregnant with his child. But the Australian man behaved anything but.

The Beta had seen her brother on tv, sharing loving kisses and holding each other in a lover’s embrace as well as the facial expression of her brother’s Alpha every time he laid eyes on her brother.

The Alpha leaned back against the backrest and removed his sunglasses.

Only now she could see his actual eyes.

There was no arrogance in them, just a whole lot of care.

“Seb told us you were Matched after his eighteenth birthday. Why did you apply for that program?”

The racing driver took a sip of his coffee. “Just to go back into dating, I never had much time when I was focussing on my career. The Matching program seemed… the easiest option due to me flying all over the world.”

“How much do you value Seb?”

Webber shrugged. “Words wouldn’t be able to express it. I just want to be deserving of his love and trust every day. Why are you asking me all this?”

The woman sighed. “A cousin of ours got married to an Alpha. He too was rich, quite some years older, a foreigner, charming at family gatherings… but he changed after their wedding. He turned out to be one of the worst type of Alphas, left her after she bore him two daughters and just threw her on the streets like trash.”

“And… you thought I would be the same?” the F1 World Champion asked with a frown.

“Our parents did, and they’re still afraid.”

The Australian pulled a face. “I literally just met them _once_ , and that was in our third year of dating. And straight after they told Seb I wasn’t right for him.”

“Guess they saw too much similarity to that Alpha. Especially when Seb cut off contact with them and had to find out about your marriage a year later through the papers.”

Mark shook his head. “That was Seb’s own choice. I’d never try to control his life.”

“I just had to know for sure, you know.”

Then, Sebastian came back with a clean and happy baby. “Yep, that was a very dirty nappy.”

“Good to know she’s clean again.” and the Alpha took his baby daughter from his beloved.

The young Omega laid one hand on his Mate’s shoulder and the other on his upper thigh. “You wouldn’t guess how many waitresses cooed at her.”

“Stealing people’s hearts already, aren’t you sweetheart.” Webber smiled as his 5-month-old grabbed his hand and started to suck on a finger.

Seb started laughing. “Daddy’s fingers aren’t milk dispensers, you silly thing.”

“Guess Isa just needed to suck on something.”

* * *

_[July 31 st, 2011, Hungaroring, Mogyoród, Hungary]_

Light rain and heavier showers had already done its number on the GP2 and GP3 series, and it was about to do the same to that year’s F1 race. Due to the track conditions, the intermediate tyres were put on the cars for safety reasons.

Once the lights went out, Webber easily established a lead into the first corner, with Lewis Hamilton following in 2nd after spending the first 2 corners successfully defending from Button in 3rd.

The Ferraris and Bourdais struggled to get off the line on a damp track, the Mercedes cars of Rosberg and Michael Schumacher were 4th and 5th. Alonso and Bourdais dropped down to 6th and 7th, with Felipe Massa down in 8th followed by Paul di Resta and Kamui Kobayashi.

Massa took 7th from Bourdais early on the first lap, while Michael Schumacher and Fernando Alonso battled throughout the rest of the lap for 5th, culminating with Alonso passing Schumacher at the last corner.

The Ferraris continued their recovery, as Alonso quickly dealt with Rosberg and closed in on Button, but he ran wide at turn 3, allowing Rosberg to reclaim the position.

Massa passed Schumacher, with Bourdais also following him through.

Lewis Hamilton made repeated attempts to pass Webber around turns 1 and 2.

The World Champion was able to hold him off until the 5th lap when he made a mistake and went wide at turn 3, handing the lead to Hamilton, and allowing Jenson Button to catch up.

Hamilton, now on a clear track was released and started to pull away from the rest of the field and was 5.5 seconds clear after 10 laps.

Alonso had by then taken 4th from Rosberg again, whereas his teammate Massa spun off on the slippery conditions, re-joining down in 9th.

Jarno Trulli become the first retirement with a water leak on lap 17 of 70.

As the track began to dry out, Bourdais was the first to pit for slick tyres and immediately set quick sector times.

Button changed to slicks a lap later, but the leading duo of Hamilton and Webber as well as Alonso stayed out a lap longer.

Hamilton was unaffected due to the lead he had built, but Webber and Alonso conceded places to Button and Bourdais who were able to pass them before they had fully heated up their slick tyres.

After the entire field had pitted for slicks, the order at the front was Hamilton leading Button, followed by the Red Bulls of Webber and Bourdais with Alonso, Rosberg, di Resta, Schumacher, Massa and Kamui Kobayashi completing the top 10.

Hamilton continued to extend his lead, building up a 9-second gap to Button by lap 20 while Button seemed to be preoccupied in holding back Webber. However, then Button steadily began to close in on Hamilton whilst simultaneously pulling away from Webber.

Hamilton went to the pits for a new set of tyres and was still comfortably ahead after Button and Webber had made their respective stops.

While Bourdais and Alonso fought for 4th, Michael Schumacher and Felipe Massa battled for 8th until Schumacher retired with a gearbox problem on lap 26.

Alonso made an extremely early third pitstop for a new set of super-softs in the hopes of emerging onto a clear circuit in an attempt to undercut Bourdais, but the Frenchman responded by staying out longer and opting for the soft tyres during his stop.

Even though this dropped him behind Alonso, it ensured that if the race stayed dry, he would not need to pit again, unlike Alonso.

Button and Webber also chose soft tyres, but Hamilton followed Alonso's suit and ran on the super-softs which meant that he, too, would need a further stop to make it to the finish.

The race was interrupted by a brief shower a few laps later, making the circuit slippery again.

Hamilton spun at turn 8, forcing Paul di Resta off the circuit and allowing Button to catch up. Hamilton and Button traded places several times, with the leader being given the first choice for pit strategy. Hamilton prevailed, and elected to return to the intermediate tyre compound. However, the circuit started to dry out again within 2 laps, forcing Hamilton to make another stop for dry tyres. He was also given a drive-through penalty for forcing Paul di Resta off the circuit.

Elsewhere, Heikki Kovalainen become the 4th and final retirement on lap 55 for the same reason as his teammate, giving Lotus Racing another double failure to finish.

This left Button leading from Webber, as neither had pitted for the intermediates, while Hamilton dropped down to 6th behind Felipe Massa and Bourdais.

Hamilton moved up to 5th when Massa made his final scheduled stop. Hamilton and Bourdais fought for 4th place, and as the two passed a massively congested midfield pack, the Frenchie got stuck behind one of the backmarkers, allowing Hamilton the opportunity he needed to take 4th place.

Over half a minute in front of them, Alonso started closing in on Webber at a rate that meant second place was a possibility by the end of the race, but then suffered another spin and he was forced to settle for 3rd.

Jenson Button went on to win the race, his second victory of that season ahead of Webber in second and Alonso. Hamilton was fourth from Bourdais, whilst Massa – who had out-qualified Alonso for the first time since the 2010 Belgian Grand Prix – was the final car classified on the lead lap in 6th place.

It was the 5th race in a row the driver who started in 18th place had gone on to score points when Buemi finished 8th. Di Resta triumphed over a midfield battle for 7th, with Rosberg dropping down to 9th behind Sébastien Buemi, whose teammate Jaime Alguersuari took the final point, whereas Kamui Kobayashi's tyre-saving strategy failed to work and left him outside the points.

* * *

_[August 27 th, 2011, Circuit de Spa-Francochamps, Spa, Belgium]_

Mark’s 35th birthday fell on the qualifying day, which meant he had to blow out the candles on top of a freshly baked cake by a local bakery and a lot of cameras on them.

It was also during this day that Seb brought their daughter to the garage for the first time, dressed in a custom-made Red Bull themed onesie that said: _‘Daddy is #1’_.

Coulthard laughed when he saw it on his monitor while sitting in the press box of BBC F1. “Isn’t that cute Martin? A daughter supporting her father?”

“Father-daughter relationships are meant to be cute.” Brundle told with a cheeky grin. “Seems like Isabelle Webber is pretty nicely on her way to steal her father’s heart forever.”

David shook his head and looked back on the monitor.

Baby Isa was in her Carrier’s lap, enjoying the attention of passing mechanics. She was undoubtedly Mark’s daughter, with a little bit of Seb in her too. She was an adorable 6-month-old baby.

Seb was wearing the same shirt he’d worn to many races last year, the _‘Webber’s #1 Fan’_ shirt, even before it was known he was Mark’s husband.

* * *

Seb watched the British tv coverage that was on in the Red Bull garage. His husband was doing well, having claimed provisional pole in both Q1 and Q2, and Q3 was now starting.

There was a queue in the pitlane as all cars wanted to go out now there was a dry line. It wasn’t the most optimal of conditions, but the young Omega knew that somewhere down the line, his husband would brave the conditions and push out what he could.

And indeed, Mark Webber claimed pole position in the end, his 9th of that season.

The German was just as enthusiast as the mechanics were, but he had a baby on his lap and had to be a bit more careful. Instead of cheering like a madman, he patiently waited for his husband to return to give him a passionate kiss in front of the team and every camera on the grid.

* * *

_[August 28 th, 2011, Circuit de Spa-Francochamps, Spa, Belgium]_

The start was messy, with two separate incidents in the first corner. Mark started strongly, but it was Nico Rosberg who claimed the early lead while behind them, Sebastien Bourdais made a very poor start, his Red Bull RB7 dropping into anti-stall.

Bruno Senna braked too late at La Source and made heavy contact with Jaime Alguersuari in the first corner, pushing the Toro Rosso into the Ferrari of Fernando Alonso.

Alonso escaped unscathed, but Alguersuari was forced to retire with front suspension damage.

Senna had to pit for repairs and was subsequently given a drive-through penalty for causing an avoidable accident.

As the cars filtered through the first corner, Timo Glock made contact with Paul di Resta, earning a drive-through penalty of his own, while the Lotuses spun trying to avoid the Glock-di Resta incident.

Jenson Button's car was damaged by debris from Senna's Lotus, forcing him to make an unscheduled stop to replace his front wing. He also lost his right mirror, but the advantage of his pit stop was that he was able to change onto the softer option tyres, having started the race on the slower primes.

Nico Rosberg led the field though Eau Rouge for the first time but was powerless to fend off Mark Webber when the DRS zone was activated on lap 3. Rosberg spent the rest of his first stint falling victim on the Kemmel straight to several other drivers, slipping down the order, whilst Schumacher was doing the exact opposite, climbing to 15th on the first lap.

The pre-race controversy surrounding tyre blistering came to a head on lap 5, when the first round of pit stops began.

Bourdais pitted first, followed by Webber, briefly handing the lead back to Rosberg as Alonso and Hamilton both pitted.

Alonso emerged from the pits to find Bourdais right behind him, and the Australian and the Spaniard raced side-by-side through Eau Rouge, with the Frenchman prevailing.

Behind them, Sébastien Buemi in the second Toro Rosso was forced to retire when he was hit from behind by Sergio Pérez, destroying his rear wing.

Throughout the first phase of the race, two drivers steadily began to make inroads on the field.

Jenson Button, who had completed his first pit stop for a new front wing, and Michael Schumacher, who had started 24th and had managed to avoid the chaos at the first corner, both began to climb up through the midfield and were ideally placed when the safety car was deployed on lap 13.

Hamilton, having just passed Kobayashi, moved to the left on the racing line leading into Les Combes.

However, Kobayashi had not yet relinquished the position and was still on Hamilton's outside. The Sauber and the McLaren made contact, and Hamilton spun off and hit the barrier, and he retired from the race.

Kobayashi was able to continue, but Daniel Ricciardo also stopped on the circuit after experiencing a vibration in his Hispania F111, and retired from 16th place.

The safety car triggered a second round of stops among the leaders, with Alonso taking the lead from Webber on lap 14, only to lose it when he made his own stop 3 laps later.

With the wreckage from Hamilton's accident cleared, the safety car left the circuit and racing resumed.

Webber re-established his lead ahead of Alonso and Bourdais, with Button making his way through the field at a rate that suggested he had the potential to win the race. He inherited the lead on lap 31, but he had no answer to Webber's out-lap and was forced to pit himself for the final time, emerging behind Alonso and Bourdais.

In his turn, Alonso was unable to defend against Bourdais, nor against Button several laps later.

Button briefly attempted to catch Bourdais but decided against it as it meant risking an extra pit stop.

Further down the order, Michael Schumacher had recovered from 24th on the grid to 6th overall, before passing Nico Rosberg on the approach to Les Combes.

Sergio Pérez became the fifth and final retirement of the race on lap 27 when his suspension failed, and he was able to limp back to the pits.

Webber went on to win the race, 3 seconds ahead of his French teammate in 2nd and 9 seconds ahead of Button in 3rd place.

Alonso, who had struggled all race with a lack of grip, finished 4th ahead of Schumacher and Rosberg.

Adrian Sutil finished 7th, while Felipe Massa was 8th; the Brazilian driver had pitted on lap 30 but picked up a puncture on his out-lap, forcing him to re-pit immediately.

Vitaly Petrov finished 9th after a brake failure cost him 10 seconds and 8th place on the final lap.

After the controversy in qualifying, Pastor Maldonado recovered from 21st on the grid to finish 10th, achieving his first World Championship point.

His teammate, Rubens Barrichello, finished 16th behind the Lotuses of Jarno Trulli and Heikki Kovalainen after a collision with Kobayashi at the Bus Stop chicane forced him to pit for a new front wing.

* * *

“God, what a race that was!” Damon said with a grin. “No getting bored at Spa it seems.”

Brundle agreed. “Indeed, Damon. And it quite looks like Mark Webber’s going to get his second World Championship this year.”

“Yeah, ninety-eight points in front of his nearest rival and teammate Sebastien Bourdais, who’s got a much better year this year than he did last time out.” Hill said. “The Red Bull team seem to be on a roll again.”

* * *

Mark felt like he was on top of the world after this win, the day after his birthday. He partied with his friends in the paddock during the night and returned to his beautiful husband early on Monday morning, who gave him another blowjob with his talented mouth.

He was a happy man, especially when he was with his family. He loved his husband and daughter with all his heart and all he wanted was to give them his best, they deserved that.

* * *

_[September 11 th, 2011, Autodromo Nazionale di Monza, Monza, Italy]_

Fernando Alonso was the first driver into the first corner, having made the best start off the line from 4th. However, his lead was short-lived; further down the field, Vitantonio Liuzzi made contact with Heikki Kovalainen and slid off across the grass and directly into Vitaly Petrov and Nico Rosberg.

The three cars retired on the spot, while Rubens Barrichello escaped without terminal damage, but was forced to pit for a new front wing, ruining his race.

The safety car was deployed as the debris was cleared up, and when racing resumed, Mark Webber quickly claimed the lead from Alonso. From that moment on, Webber would remain unchallenged.

Meanwhile, Jérôme d'Ambrosio retired on the first lap with a gearbox problem.

Further down the grid, Lewis Hamilton was caught unawares by the restart and was quickly passed by Michael Schumacher, whilst Bourdais challenged Felipe Massa for 6th place going into the first chicane on lap 4. The two made contact and Massa was spun around but was able to continue racing; for his part, the Frenchman tried to limp back to the pits with a broken front wing, but crashed out at the Parabolica, recording Red Bull Racing's first retirement of the season.

Adrian Sutil joined the growing list of retirements several laps later with hydraulic problems, pulling his Force India VJM04 over at the Ascari chicane on lap 9.

As Webber and Alonso increased their leads, Hamilton began to threaten Schumacher for 3rd.

Schumacher was warned over the radio several times for blocking by team principal Ross Brawn; Schumacher was taking a defensive line going into the Ascari chicane before cutting back over to the racing line. The battle with Hamilton slowed both drivers down enough that 5th placed Jenson Button could catch up to them, and things came to a head when Schumacher cut Hamilton off at the Curva Grande and forcing him onto the grass on the inside of the corner. As Hamilton backed off, Button was able to pass him.

Where Hamilton's fight with Schumacher would last 30 laps, Button passed the Mercedes driver on his first attempt, leaving him free to pursue Alonso.

Hamilton claimed 4th from Schumacher when the German made his first scheduled stop.

The Sauber C30s of Kamui Kobayashi and seventh-placed Sergio Pérez retired with near-identical gearbox problems, reducing the field to just 15 drivers plus Daniel Ricciardo.

Ricciardo's car had gone into anti-stall on the grid before failing to engage a gear. The car was immediately returned to the pits while repairs were carried out, and although Ricciardo returned to the circuit, he was some 8 laps behind the last-placed Timo Glock at the time of Pérez's retirement. Ricciardo would ultimately finish the race 14 laps behind race winner Webber and was therefore not classified as a finisher as he had failed to complete 90% of the winner's race distance.

With just 15 drivers on the track, the Team Lotus drivers of Heikki Kovalainen and Jarno Trulli were able to secure 13th and 14th place, further reinforcing the team's claim to tenth in the World Constructors' Championship.

Webber went on to win the race by 9.5 seconds from Jenson Button, who had caught and passed Alonso with less than 10 laps to go.

Once freed from behind Schumacher's Mercedes, Lewis Hamilton started catching Alonso at a rate that meant the 2008 World Champion would only be able to pass his former teammate on the last lap. Ultimately, it was not to be; Alonso completed the podium, crossing the finish line half a second ahead of Hamilton.

Jenson Button scored his 2nd second-place finish and 3rd podium at Monza.

After finishing 5th in Belgium, Schumacher repeated his performance with another 5th place, in front of Massa, whose race had largely been ruined by the early contact with Bourdais.

Jaime Alguersuari scored a career-best finish with 7th place, ahead of Paul di Resta. The 4-points Di Resta earned for 8th place, plus the double retirement of the Saubers helped elevate Force India to 6th in the constructors' standings.

Bruno Senna scored his first World Championship points in 9th place, whilst Sébastien Buemi claimed the final World Championship point.

* * *

David almost jumped a hole in the roof when his former teammate crossed the line in first place. He was very happy for his friend, as he knew what this win meant for the championship.

To win the Driver’s Title again, Mark had to outscore Button by 5 points and Bourdais by 2 points. And everything pointed to the Red Bull driver to become a champion once more.

Martin was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “And it’s a Red Bull victory at Monza! And that while Adrian Newey’s cars aren’t usually this good at this track. Nine and a half seconds in front of Button’s McLaren… and they claim Renault has no power.”

“It’s a surprise for sure, even while Mark had pole.”

Brundle nodded. “And now we’ve got to wait two weeks until we are racing in Singapore… where possibly the Driver’s Title might be decided.”

“I know, and I’m very happy for my former teammate that his dreams of having Championships to his name’s coming true.” DC told. “He’s the first Australian Formula One World Champion since Alan Jones in nineteen-eighty, and I know he wants to keep going for as long as his mind and body are still up for it.”

“Maybe next year he’ll get even with fellow countryman Jack Brabham.”

“Maybe. Who knows what twenty-twelve will bring us?”

The WEC driver hummed. “Did you get an invite for Fernando’s wedding next Wednesday?”

“Yup, and I’m going too.” the Scot announced. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

_[September 14 th, 2011, Barcelona, Spain]_

Half the F1 paddock had gathered in the Sagrada Familia in Barcelona for the wedding.

Fernando was quite certain that his guests could see he was nervous, as he felt himself sweat in his black tux. He hadn’t felt like he was an emotional wreck when he married Raquel, he hadn’t felt anything.

“It’s going to be just fine.” Mark said with a smile. “I know just how you feel.”

The Ferrari driver sighed. “How did you deal with this? All these nerves?”

“My father made silly jokes to take my mind off of it, but he also told me it’s quite normal to feel the wedding jitters. Every bride and groom feel that way on their big day.” the Aussie told.

Nando just nodded and looked to the floor before him.

His family was too traditional to accept this marriage, especially his father José.

When the divorce with Raquel had been announced, his father had demanded from them why they got that divorce. The F1 driver had sighed and told his father that he didn’t want to damage his friendship with Raquel by staying married and living a false life while they both knew they were in love with other people.

José hadn’t asked who he was in love with, as he probably expected it to be another Beta woman or an Omega, nor had Fernando told him about his relationship with Felipe as he wanted to warm him up to the idea first… but the tabloid press had outed him before he could tell his family in honesty and without them reacting like they had now: basically casting him out until he’d _repented_.

The 2-time World Champion took a deep breath. He couldn’t dwell on that today, nor let it destroy this day, the day he would marry his current teammate and fellow Alpha as he was the person he fell in love with a couple years ago.

The piano started to play a song, one Felipe had picked because he knew that it would remind Fernando of the day they first kissed on a Sunday in Brazil under the light of the sun going down, and it brought a happy tear to the Spaniard’s eye.

The doors of the cathedral opened, and the Brazilian entered.

His breath was caught in his throat at seeing his beloved dressed in an ivory white tux and his black hair slicked back. He was incredibly beautiful.

Felipe walked down the aisle alone, hands folded into each other on his stomach.

Felipe’s parents had come to the wedding, the two sitting at the front together with Anna who had Felipinho on her lap. They themselves weren’t traditional by any means, just worried about what this marriage would mean for their son and grandson.

As the Brazilian reached his Spanish lover, the piano stopped and the priest that would officiate the marriage stepped forward.

“Today we have all gathered for the marriage of Fernando Alonso Díaz and Felipe Massa. Today, these two men will unite before our eyes as well as the eyes of God.”

Both Mark and Jenson, at the front because they were Fernando’s groomsmen, were grinning from ear to ear. Both men saw the happiness in Fernando’s eyes and heard the genuine love in his voice as their friend spoke his vows, something that hadn’t been there when they’d attended Fernando’s marriage to Raquel.

The priest clapped in his hands. “And now I pronounce you, husband and husband; Mr. Fernando Alonso Massa and Mr. Felipe Alonso Massa. You may seal your marriage with a kiss.”

The Spaniard didn’t have to be told twice; he pulled his now-husband close by grabbing those hips and planted his lips full on the other man’s, cheered on by their guests.

This was a day that they all would remember.


	12. Double World Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singapore 2011

_[September 22 nd, 2011, Yas Marina Bay, Singapore]_

From the day the Red Bull team arrived in Singapore, the attention had been on them. But especially on their current World Champion Mark Webber, as he was once again the favourite for the title and it was very much possible that for the second year in a row the Australian could win the title in the Asian city state due to the fact that he didn’t need to outscore his two nearest title rivals by that much points.

Hamilton was already out of the championship race since Italy ended. The only two drivers who theoretically could still claim the 2011 title besides Mark Webber were his teammate Sebastien Bourdais and McLaren driver Jenson Button.

The three were sitting on the lower row at the press conference, Mark in the middle with Button on his right and Bourdais on his left. Seated on the upper row were Alonso and Massa due to their recent marriage and Schumacher.

_“Question to Mark: How does it feel to be this close to a potential second World Title?”_

“A bit surreal.” the Aussie replied. “The last couple weeks since the end of summer break have been surreal. I mean, I’ve won both Spa and Monza… then I had just a day to get my ass over to Barcelona for Nando’s wedding… much excitement in such a short time, I haven’t even really thought about becoming a two-time World Champion.”

_“That brings me to my next question: Does it seem a bit extreme for certain countries to try and boycott the race just because of two Alpha racers who married each other?”_

Mark huffed. “Of course, it is. We’re just there to race and it’s not like we’re pushing our values on the local population by racing there. They don’t have to like it, and I’m quite sure mister Ecclestone can quickly find another circuit if the organization of that race decides they don’t want to see an Alpha married to another Alpha.”

_“Question for Felipe: How has your marriage affected your status within Ferrari? Is it true they’re going to drop you?”_

The Brazilian looked a bit sad. “Sadly, that is true. I was already told that my contract wouldn’t be prolonged before the lights went out in Australia, but I can happily announce that I _will_ drive next year. I signed for Lotus last week.”

Alonso wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

_“Question for Fernando: Has Ferrari already signed a second driver or are you not involved?”_

The Spaniard shrugged. “I’m not aware yet, but I’m sure we’ll know before Christmas.”

Then, there were a couple questions in French for Bourdais and a couple in German for Schumi.

Somewhere during those question, Jenson poked the 2010 World Champion.

Webber turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Kimi’s been approached by Ferrari.” the Briton whispered, far enough away from the microphone that none of the press was going to hear it.

The dark-haired man frowned. “You think he’s going to get the seat?”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t know, I just know he’s been approached to take that seat.”

_“Question for Jenson: How does it feel to be back in Singapore after having missed last year’s race due to your pregnancy?”_

Button turned away from his friend and on-track rival to look at the journalist.

* * *

_[September 23 rd, 2011, Yas Marina Bay, Singapore]_

After FP2, the Webber family went to a little local restaurant.

Isa was being babysat by Christian, so both parents knew she’d be safe.

Mark was happy to just spend a night with his husband and parents, just talking and sipping wine.

“Ryan’s chosen a different high school than his sisters.” Diane mentioned. “He’s actually going to your old one instead of Leanne’s old one.”

“Well, that’s gonna be fun.” Mark stated. “Guess I’ll have to ask him which of my old teachers still work there once he’s there.”

Mark’s mother then turned to her son-in-law. “How’s Isa handling traveling?”

“Pretty good, actually.” Seb replied. “Barely any crying, which is a good thing. Especially on a longer flight, people like to sleep sometime. We usually try to get our own booth in first class if possible.”

“She’s getting used to it, I think.” the Beta woman stated.

The young Omega agreed. “Yeah. But most of all, she loves falling asleep on her Daddy’s chest or lap. It’s her favourite spot, even during flights.”

Alan grinned. “A real Daddy’s girl.”

“Isa really looks like Mark.” the German commented.

“We noticed. We’ve seen the pictures you send us.” Mrs. Webber said with a smile. “It’s all really cute.”

The racing driver laid his larger hand on his husband’s. “You will always be my first love.”

The Beta male leaned back in his chair and shared a knowing look with his wife.

Both saw that those two were truly in love with each other.

Diane leaned towards her husband. “We’re babysitting Isa on Sunday, by the way.”

The older Mr. Webber frowned. “What?”

“We both know what’s going to happen on Sunday evening if Mark wins that title.”

And to be honest, Alan would rather not think of that.

* * *

_[September 24 th, 2011, Yas Marina Bay, Singapore]_

Mark knew what he could do on this track, he’d seen his times in the free practise sessions and he knew the car felt quite good in the hot conditions. Newey really knew how to design a good car.

“You’re up!” Christian yelled from across the garage.

The Alpha raised a thumb in the air and put his helmet on before getting strapped into his car. The comfortable weight of his wedding ring was laying on his upper chest, the very thing he needed to feel as his husband wasn’t currently in the garage but with their daughter at the hotel setting things up in his parents’ room for tomorrow night.

His parents would watch with Isa from their room while Seb would be on track with him during the race.

As the engineer motioned for him to go out, Webber’s visor went down.

* * *

“And Webber’s done it _again_!” Brundle yelled. Surely the other commentators must’ve heard him through the walls of the press centre. “Pole position for the race that could decide the title this year! Man, it’s going to be a tentative one.”

“I’m sure.” Coulthard commented, amused at the lead commentator’s enthusiasm. “I do really think Mark deserves this year’s title. He hasn’t been off the podium any time this season.”

“Red Bull must really be happy. They have a mighty shot at the Driver’s Title by tomorrow, and they could very well clinch the Constructor’s in Japan or Korea, depending on what happens to both drivers tomorrow.” the lead commentator of BBC F1 stated.

Then, the cameras moved over to the Red Bull engineers cheering and a clapping Christian Horner.

David laughed. “Yup, they’re happy. Front row lockouts are always welcome with any team.”

* * *

_[September 25 th, 2011, Yas Marina Bay, Singapore]_

_19:45_

The race would start at 20:00 Standard Singaporean Time, and 15 minutes before hand cars were pushed out onto the grid in the qualified positions. It was incredibly hot and humid, even though the race would take place under a completely black sky on a track lit by white and yellow streetlights.

Mark was sitting in the back of the garage, his husband on his lap. He was enjoying the last moments together before he’d crawl inside his car and hopefully wouldn’t come out until he completed 61 laps.

“I love you.” Seb whispered.

“I know.” and the Alpha kissed his beloved. “I’m going to win this title for you.”

“Just be safe.” the German said.

The 35-year-old nodded. “I’ll try.”

After all, you’d never know what happened in motorsport.

* * *

_19:55_

Last year’s World Champion was strapped in his car, his engineers checking if the seatbelt was right, if the drink was connected… mostly for their potential champion’s comfort, but also to make sure he wouldn’t dehydrate during the race due to the temperatures of 31 degrees Celsius.

 _“Radio check.”_ came the voice of his race engineer.

 _“Radio check.”_ Mark said.

_“Okay, loud and clear.”_

Webber looked on the clock that he could see from his cockpit. _‘Four more minutes until the formation lap.’_ He placed his right hand on the wedding ring that was on his chest, the light weight comfortable there. He let out one deep breath. He was going to try and fulfil that promise he made to his beloved husband.

* * *

_20:00_

As the 5 red lights went out after the formation lap, Webber kept his lead into the first corner, while teammate Bourdais fell to 4th place.

Hamilton tried to take Bourdais after a good start for 3rd place but had to back out and fell to 7th.

Button and Alonso's good starts put them into 2nd and 3rd in the race.

There was contact between Massa and Rosberg at turn 1 forcing Rosberg to run straight across turn 2 and filter in just behind Bourdais; he conceded the place back to Massa later in the lap.

Ricciardo also made contact in the back field, forcing him to pit for a new front wing.

Hamilton had caught Schumacher on lap 4, repassing him on the run to turn 7, before passing Rosberg for 6th on the next lap.

Then, on lap 10, Glock crashed at the final turn, and retired with rear suspension damage; whilst on the same lap Bourdais dived down Alonso's outside into turn 14, Alonso then ran a bit wide allowing Bourdais to come down the outside again and take the position from him with a bold move at turn 16. Alonso pitted on the next lap, switching from the option to the prime tyres.

Meanwhile, Hamilton and Massa both pitted on lap 12, Ferrari winning the pit stop battle and with Massa staying in 5th place, and Alonso emerging at turn 1 just in front of the pair, despite being held up by Barrichello.

Alonso would also move back ahead of Bourdais, when the Frenchie made his pit stop.

Hamilton attacked immediately on the out lap and made contact with Massa at turn 7. When Hamilton tried to go around the outside of the corner, he turned in clipping his front wing on Massa's tyre, causing both drivers – Massa with a right rear puncture, dropping him down to nineteenth, and Hamilton for a new front wing – to pit again. Hamilton was later given a drive through penalty for causing an avoidable collision.

Behind Webber and Button, di Resta had moved into 3rd, after running a different strategy to the majority of his rivals. He kept this place until lap 19, when he conceded it to Alonso at turn 7. He pitted not long after this and fell to 8th behind teammate Sutil.

Bourdais closed up behind Alonso and was half a second behind by lap 25, before Alonso pitted for the second time.

Nico Rosberg ran wide at the final corner on lap 29, which allowed Pérez and Schumacher to close up on Rosberg.

Pérez took the defensive line for turn 7, and Schumacher attempted to go around the outside. Pérez held the racing line, and Schumacher ran into the back of him, scattering debris across the track. Schumacher later described the incident as a racing incident, and that he had not expected Pérez to brake as early as he did. Schumacher retired while Pérez continued on relatively unscathed. The safety car was deployed while the debris was cleared, with many drivers electing to make pit stops, and as a result Webber's lead of more than 20 seconds was wiped out.

At the restart, Webber immediately pulled out a 4-second lead over second placed Button, who was stuck behind a train of backmarkers led by Jarno Trulli.

Trulli was lapped by Kobayashi at turn 1 while Button attempted to get past them.

Bourdais passed Alonso down the inside into the corner that was named the ‘Singapore Sling’ chicane, later describing the manoeuvre as spectacular.

Even despite this overtake, Bourdais was already 5 seconds behind Button.

Meanwhile, Hamilton began his recovery following his drive through penalty, and was up to 6th place on lap 38, before passing di Resta the following lap.

Kobayashi was later given a drive-through penalty for ignoring blue flags, when Button had been stuck behind for over a lap earlier in the race.

Trulli retired with a gearbox failure on lap 46.

Bourdais pitted and changed to the option tyre on lap 48 and was temporarily overtaken by Hamilton.

Button pitted the next lap and changed to another set of option tyres. This allowed Webber to cover Button, and he pitted the next lap. As he exited the pits, the Lotus of Heikki Kovalainen was released into his path, but he drove past the Finn in the pit lane exit.

Alonso also made his stop on the same lap as Webber, leaving him behind Bourdais this time.

With seven laps to go, Hamilton passed di Resta once again for 5th place, as teammate Button set the race's fastest lap.

Massa also managed to get back into the points after his clash with Hamilton, as he passed Barrichello and Pérez to move into 9th.

McLaren were still trying to put pressure Webber, and Button closed the gap to under 4 seconds by the time Webber had cleared lapped traffic. Unfortunately for him, Button also had to clear this traffic, and just like the race leader before him, lost around two seconds behind the Williams cars.

Alguersuari crashed at turn 18 on the penultimate lap, ending his day, but classified in 21st.

Webber was caught behind the Massa-Pérez scrap for 9th on the final lap as Button backed out of his fight for victory.

Massa missed the chance to take 8th from Sutil by having to let Webber through.

Thus, Webber took his third successive victory, leading from lights-to-flag once more. He was followed over the line by Button, who was only 1.7 seconds behind by the end of the race and took his 4th podium in a row. Bourdais completed the podium followed by Alonso and Hamilton.

Di Resta scored his best finish in Formula One with 6th place, ahead of Rosberg, Sutil, Massa and Pérez, who rounded out the points.

* * *

“You’re now a two-time World Champion. How does that feel?” the podium interviewer, Damon Hill, asked.

“It’s incredible.” Webber started. He was drenched with champagne, having had that champagne shower that his team gave him and his husband before the podium ceremony started. “I still can’t believe it. To be honest, I’m expecting to wake up every moment to realise this is a dream.”

“Well, I can guarantee you, this is real.” the former F1 driver told with a smile. “Enjoy!”

Both Button and Bourdais slapped him on the back in congratulations, before they commented on their race as well as the championship.

The Australian on the other hand, was wondering where the hell his flag had gone.

* * *

And Mark did find his flag, but it was not in a conventional nor a random place. Nope, the thin champagne drenched fabric was draped over his husband’s naked from on the hotel bed.

Seb was giving him that naughty look, eyes half closed and innocently biting his lip as he was lying on his belly, ass up and legs slightly spread. “Are you going to punish me?”

The Alpha growled lightly, “Do you want me to?”

“ _Yes_.” came the reply from the young blonde, wiggling his ass.

The Aussie growled again and opened the fly of his pants to get his hardening cock out. “Then get that ass over here and suck my cock, _you naughty thing_.”

The Omega placed the Australian flag on his shoulders as he walked over to his Mate, knelt down in front of him and put his mouth on that fat cock that he wanted inside of him.

“Now look at that. _Gorgeous_.” the dark-haired man purred, looking down as the blonde head of his beloved sucked his hard penis, blue eyes looking up at hazel ones through big black lashes.

The German hummed around Mark’s cock, slowly sliding his hands down in the direction of his own hole to pleasure himself a bit and get his hole wetter.

A warning growl escaped the World Champion’s throat, freezing the pale hands in place. “No touching yourself until _I_ say so. Now, undress me.”

Sebastian pulled his mouth off his beloved’s cock. “Yes, my Alpha.” and he stood up, starting with unbuttoning the shirt that covered the strong muscled chest.

It was only ever when Seb _wanted_ to be treated like a sex toy that the racing driver let his primal self take the reins in his brain. And the Omega did smell incredibly fertile right now, the gorgeous being was letting his Mate know he could carry a child once more.

The smell made Mark want to just shove his cock inside the Omega that was offering his body to him.

The young blonde pushed the fabric over his husband’s broad shoulders and watched the shirt fall to the ground before slowly drag his fingertips across that strong chest down to the edge of the jeans. He knew his slow motions could very much provoke his Alpha, but he wanted to be fucked _raw_ tonight.

Mark’s cock was standing proudly out of the jeans, swollen beautifully.

Seb bit his lip as his hands were about to pull the jeans down, thinking about being _very_ naughty after this.

The Alpha growled as he saw that face. “Pull my pans down and lay down on the bed. _Face down_ , _ass up_.”

The German did as he was ordered, pulling his knees up to offer his ass.

The dark-haired man just shoved his cock inside, not giving his lover any preparation.

Sebastian cried out at the sudden intrusion as he felt his Mate’s strong chest covering his back.

“I’m going to take you like the naughty little Omega whore that you are. I’ll fuck your hole raw until you can’t take it anymore, until you’re begging me to stop, until your belly swells with my seed.” Mark’s voice was dark and possessive, and exactly what turned the young man underneath him on. He placed his arms tightly around the Omega’s waist and started to fuck his lover harshly.

The young blonde mewled as he was being pounded into from behind. “Yes, _Alpha_ , give me your seed! _Please_ , fill my womb with your child!”

“Oh, so desperate for a baby, huh?” the Alpha was grinning as he said that.

“I want everyone to know I’m yours.” the German said.

While their screams could be heard through the wall, the Australian flag lay abandoned on the floor together with Mark’s clothes.

* * *

Seb woke up in his lover’s embrace, feeling nicely sore and content from last night. His Mate was spooning him, holding him tight. Oh, how he loved this man.

He looked down at his stomach and smiled at seeing the light swelling. Mark had knotted him at least 5 times during the night and filled him to the brim with that potent seed. He’d begged Mark for a child each time, because he _wanted_ it.

When Mark started to stir up, the pale skinned Omega turned his entire body to face his Mate as he woke up from his sleep.

“Good morning, my love.” Sebastian said, dragging a finger over the strong jawline.

“Morning.” the Alpha said, opening up his hazel eyes to look into his mate’s blue ones. “I hope I wasn’t too rough with you last night.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Not at all, Liebling. It was perfect, just what I needed.”

“Good.” and the dark-haired man pulled his husband against him and started kissing his lover, turning the smaller man on his back before covering the pale body with his own.

Suddenly, the door opened up and a pair of voices yelled out: “Happy second world championship, son!”

Mark quickly rolled off of his husband to see the two people the voices belonged to. “Mom! Dad! Would you please _knock_ before you enter?!”

Diane was laughing while holding little Isabelle. She placed her granddaughter on the bed with her parents, to whom the baby crawled.

Seb picked her up and put his daughter on his lap. “Did you have a nice night with grandpa and grandma?”

“She was a doll. Only a bottle and a nappy like straight after Daddy won, and then two hours ago another full nappy and a good bottle of milk.” the Beta woman replied while her husband rolled a cart inside.

“We got room service to make you a good breakfast, worthy for a champion.” Alan said.

The Alpha raised an eyebrow. “Steak for breakfast? That’s new.” then, his stomach made some noise.

Mark’s mom laughed. “Seems like you’re hungry. I suppose you had a lot of activity last night?”

“I’m not sharing my sex life with you, mom.” Mark grumbled as he started eating. “But yes, I am after all a married man.”

“Thought so.” Diane said, smiling as her son-in-law curled up to her son. She’d warmed up to the German being her son’s chosen life partner, even though both she and her husband had their reservations because of the existing stereotypes about couples like them.

But Seb had proven not to be a gold digger, and actually wanted to marry Mark for who he was.

Yeah, it was love.

* * *

_[September 26 th, 2011, Vettel Residence, Heppenheim, Germany]_

“… and now on to news from the sporting world.” the news reader said as the picture behind her changed to the F1 logo. “Yesterday evening, Australian Red Bull driver Mark Webber managed to clinch his second consecutive World Title. He did this on the streets of Singapore, the same track where he clung to his first title last year. He’s only the second Australian to become a two-time world champion since Jack Brabham back in the early eighties.”

Heike quickly turned her head towards the tv as she heard that name.

The news channel then began showing pictures of the celebration.

One showed the Aussie throwing his flag around while the Red Bull engineers welcomed him in the pitlane.

The next one was from the champagne shower. The Alpha holding his flag in a way to protect his own and his partner’s faces against the champagne.

The Beta woman’s heart skipped a beat at the next.

It was clearly taken after the champagne shower, as the racing driver and her son were both drenched in champagne. It was a close up of Seb’s face, looking up at his husband with admiration and pride as the Australian flag was hanging over his shoulders.

Her son looked so happy to be with the Alpha he’d chosen.

The fourth picture the news channel showed was one where Seb’s head was on his husband’s chest, flag still on his shoulders and the Alpha had thrown a fist in the air in victory as the other arm had found its resting place on Seb’s back.

Heike turned to her husband. “Have we been too harsh on our Seb’s husband?”

“Maybe.” Norbert grumbled. He too had seen the pictures on the tv. “We were just extremely careful.”

“We did cause our own son to go no contact on us, Norbert, because we disapproved of the man he wanted to be with.” the woman said. “You too have heard Stef talking about the two of them when she saw them in Mannheim, and Fabian.”

“I still dislike him, Heike.” the Beta male said. “And I’m still convinced he’s unfaithful to our son.”

Heike gave her husband a look. “That’s because you never made an attempt, _we_ never made an attempt. I’ll book us flights to Great Britain in February, and at least _I_ am going to try and get to know our son-in-law.”


	13. Last of 2011

_[October 9 th, 2011, Suzuka Circuit, Suzuka, Japan]_

Jenson Button made a better start off the line than the 2011 World Champion, who also had a good start compared to some cars behind him. Button attempted to overtake down the inside, but Webber covered aggressively, and Button lifted off after being half on the grass which allowed Lewis Hamilton to take him down the outside of turn 1. Button asked his race engineer soon afterwards _“He's got to get a penalty for that, hasn't he?”._ But no.

Meanwhile, home favourite Kamui Kobayashi lost his 7th place qualifying slot, slipping to 12th when his anti-stall kicked in at the start.

Conversely, Paul di Resta made a good start to take 8th place from 12th on the grid.

Lap 6 saw Fernando Alonso take Ferrari teammate and husband Felipe Massa into turn 1, for 4th place; Massa made attempts to defend the position, but the Spaniard carried more speed.

Hamilton was overtaken by Button on lap 9, after developing what the team believed to be a right-rear puncture, judging by their telemetry, at the time, before later discovering it was just heavy degradation. The Brit attempted to compensate for the ‘puncture’ by slowing through 130R before pitting and changing to the option tyres. The other front runners pitted within the next couple of laps, with Webber remaining in the lead after the first pit-stop phase.

Both Red Bulls pitted together for the second time each on lap 20, a 10.3 second gap only just ensured that Webber left the pits as soon as Bourdais began to enter them.

The good pace and low tyre-degradation of the McLaren proved quite useful for Button, as he took the net lead on the next lap after making his pit-stop, leaving Webber a second behind him.

Also, on this lap, Hamilton and Massa made contact for the 4th time that year, after Massa went down the outside of Hamilton on the approach to the chicane. Hamilton, seemingly unaware of Massa being there, went to take his normal line, breaking off a small endplate on the Ferrari's front wing. Hamilton blamed his wingmirrors for the contact, saying that they vibrated too much down the straights. Hamilton dived into the pits immediately afterwards, but a bad pit stop lost him more time putting him behind Massa and Bourdais, who had managed to pass the Brazilian.

The awkwardly placed piece of debris that had resulted from the Massa-Hamilton collision caused the safety car to emerge on lap 24.

Button slowed the pack up on the exit of 130R before restarting.

Webber pitted on lap 34, to begin his final stint on the prime tyres.

Within the next three laps Bourdais, Massa, Hamilton and race leader Button all made their stops, all retaining position.

This lasted until lap 38, when Hamilton overtook Massa in the DRS zone for net 5th place.

Heavy traffic had slowed Webber down on his out-lap, and Alonso moved into net 2nd place after his stop.

This left Schumacher in the lead, already being on the prime tyres, he had a longer stint before switching to the options at the end. He spent 3 laps in the lead in total, the first time he had led a race since the 2006 Japanese Grand Prix. When he pitted, he had got the undercut on Massa, putting Schumacher into 6th on options and Massa in 7th on primes. Schumacher's pace on the options meant that he initially challenged Hamilton for 7th but later backed off.

Webber began to get closer to Alonso at this stage, diving down the outside of turn 1 on a couple of occasions. Of course, the Australian was kinda frustrated to have lost 2 places during the pit stop cycle, but with the Driver’s Title already won and with only McLaren still in the race for constructor’s, the newly crowned World Champion held position.

A large battle for the final points scoring positions began on lap 46, when Adrian Sutil went down the inside of 130R to pass Kobayashi for 9th.

Sutil’s teammate di Resta was falling back on worn out tyres though, with Vitaly Petrov taking 11th from him only a few corners later. Petrov would then pass both Sutil and Kobayashi to finish the race in 9th.

Nico Rosberg would get ahead of both the Force Indias to claim the final points scoring position, overtaking Sutil around Dunlop on the penultimate lap.

To worsen Kobayashi's race, he would eventually be overtaken by both Force Indias too, placing him a lowly 13th.

Kobayashi's teammate, Sergio Pérez, made great use of a 2-stop strategy, by saving his tyres coming from 17th to 8th on race day. Force India just missed out on points with their 11th and 12th place finishes.

Lotus had a relatively successful day, finishing with both cars on the lead lap for the first time since their debut at Bahrain in 2010.

This completed the most cars on the lead lap of a race ever, in Formula One.

Button took his 3rd victory of the season, and 5th consecutive podium, just ahead of Alonso, who was only 1.1 seconds behind Button by the time he took the chequered flag. Webber completed the podium, and with Bourdais’s solid 4th place finish just behind his teammate, it ensured that Red Bull Racing had already amassed more points than in their previous year's World title with 518 points.

Hamilton finished 5th for the second race in a row, followed by Schumacher, Massa, Pérez, Petrov and Rosberg, who completed the 10 points scoring positions.

* * *

_[October 16 th, 2011, Korea International Circuit, Yeongam, Korea]_

The race started with contact at the back, between a Sauber and the Toro Rosso of Sébastien Buemi. Webber positioned his car behind pole sitter Hamilton to pick up the slipstream from his car, in order to move close enough to make a passing manoeuvre and passed Hamilton for the lead at turn 4.

In the meantime, Massa had moved up to third position, passing both Bourdais and Button.

Into turn 4, Button tried to pass Massa around the outside of the turn, but both drivers were delayed enough to allow Bourdais to pass them both, and Alonso further displaced Button through turn 6.

At the end of the lap, Liuzzi was forced to pit, to replace a damaged front wing.

On lap 14, there was a pit stop battle between Button and Rosberg. They entered the pits, Button ahead, and Rosberg emerged from his box ahead of Button, after a quicker pit stop. When the pair exited the pits, Rosberg braked too late, and Button passed him. Rosberg then deployed his DRS, and would pass Button again, before Button reversed the move the following lap.

On lap 17, there was a crash between Petrov and Schumacher, causing both cars to retire with damage, and caused the safety car to be deployed. Petrov and Alonso had been battling over track position on the straight, but both missed the braking zone, and Petrov rammed into the back of Schumacher, damaging Schumacher's rear wing. Petrov was later given a 5-place grid penalty for the Indian Grand Prix, for causing an avoidable collision.

The safety car came in on lap 20, where Webber extended his lead once again.

On lap 27, Rosberg was defending 5th place, from Massa and Alonso, but Rosberg missed his braking point and lost track position to them both.

Pastor Maldonado was given a drive-through penalty for entering the pit lane too fast, and later retired due to a clutch problem.

On lap 33, the battle for second place between Hamilton and Bourdais saw both drivers pit, with Hamilton returning to the track ahead. The Frenchman dived up the inside of Hamilton to take second place at turn 6. Hamilton continued alongside Bourdais on the run to the next corner, forcing the Beta to yield, thus handing the place back to Hamilton.

Later in the race Ferrari pitted Massa, but Alonso decided to stay out, consequently leading the race for a few laps. This worked out best for Alonso, because Massa was held up in traffic, and Alonso was not.

Later on, after Alonso had pitted, Alonso was closing in on the cars ahead. He caught up with only a few laps to spare, setting a fastest lap on the way. Alonso then came on the radio saying _“I give up. I give up.”_ It was later revealed that he meant he’d arrived too late, and there was nothing he could do, so he kept 5th.

Webber took his 10th victory of the season, ahead of Hamilton – who took his first podium since the German Grand Prix – and Bourdais, the latter's result ensuring that Red Bull Racing became 2011 Constructors' World Champion with 3 races remaining.

Button was 4th, and Alonso finished 5th, followed by Massa, Alguersuari, Rosberg, Buemi and di Resta, who completed the points scoring positions.

* * *

_[October 30 th, 2011, Buddh International Circuit, Greater Noida, India]_

Mark Webber retained the lead from the start on pole, while Jenson Button also had a good start, jumping Fernando Alonso down into turn 1.

He then managed to pass Bourdais on the back straight to be second by the end of the first lap.

By comparison, his McLaren teammate Lewis Hamilton dropped down behind Felipe Massa to 6th at the start due to low engine revs.

Michael Schumacher was another to make a good start, jumping up to 8th from 11th on the grid, just behind Mercedes teammate Nico Rosberg.

Bruno Senna, having started 14th, now rounded out the points-scoring positions in 10th place, behind Adrian Sutil.

Meanwhile, behind the leading pack, carnage ensued. Rubens Barrichello made slight contact with his Williams teammate Pastor Maldonado. The Brazilian then speared sideward and collected Kamui Kobayashi. As the Sauber driver returned to the track, he hit Timo Glock.

Maldonado's car was undamaged, and he continued, while Barrichello pitted for a new front wing and also continued.

Kobayashi, meanwhile, pulled off on the back straight, and Glock retired his Virgin two laps later with suspension damage.

There was also contact at turn 3, as Narain Karthikeyan hit the back of Jarno Trulli's Lotus, spinning the Italian off the track. Trulli pitted for repairs and continued, but he was slow for the rest of the race.

On lap 9, Jaime Alguersuari successfully completed an overtaking manoeuvre on Senna, with the aid of the DRS, to move into 10th place. The Brazilian Renault driver was passed just a couple of laps later by Alguersuari's Toro Rosso teammate Sébastien Buemi.

Pastor Maldonado suffered a gearbox failure on lap 13 and became the race's 3rd retirement. However, he parked the Williams far enough off the racetrack to avoid a safety car.

The following lap, Alguersuari continued his charge up the field, passing Adrian Sutil's Force India to take 9th place for the old Minardi team.

The pitstop sequence began for the top 10 drivers on lap 17, as Bourdais, Alonso, Hamilton and Alguersuari all pitted.

Alonso emerged behind Michael Schumacher but was able to quickly pass the Mercedes driver.

The following lap, Massa and Rosberg both pitted to restore the positions up front.

After the leaders, Webber and Button, also pitted, the order from before the pitstops was exactly restored, with the exception of Bruno Senna, who was now in 10th having not yet pitted. When he did, Sebastien Buemi had managed to jump in front of Sutil in the pit stops.

Shortly afterwards, the race's major talking point occurred when Lewis Hamilton attempted to pass Felipe Massa in turn 5. As had happened already four times before in the 2011 season – in Monaco, Silverstone, Singapore and Suzuka – the two cars collided.

Massa continued without damage but was later awarded a drive through penalty for the incident. Hamilton, meanwhile, was forced to return to the pits to change his front wing.

On the same lap, Sébastien Buemi retired his Toro Rosso with an engine failure, maintaining the relatively high level of attrition in the race.

At the end of that lap, then, Massa remained in 5th place, but Rosberg, Schumacher and Alguersuari were promoted to 6th, 7th and 8th places respectively due to Hamilton having dropped to 9th position after his adventures, with Sutil promoted to 10th through Buemi's retirement.

When Massa took his drive through penalty, he dropped down behind the two Mercedes cars.

Meanwhile, Hamilton passed Alguersuari for eighth, leaving the McLaren and the Ferrari nose to tail once again. However, it was only one lap before Massa suffered a suspension failure, just as he had suffered in qualifying, as he this time broke the left front suspension of his Ferrari on the kerb and retired from the race.

This left, on lap 32, Hamilton in 7th, Alguersuari back to 8th and Sutil and Sergio Pérez, who had been having a quiet race for Sauber, rounding out the points.

The second round of pitstops saw far less action than the first, with the exception of Alonso's better stop allowing him to emerge ahead of Sebastien Bourdais's Red Bull Racing in the battle for 3rd place.

The race finished with Webber comfortably ahead of Button and Alonso just holding off a charge from Bourdais to round out the podium.

Michael Schumacher led home teammate Nico Rosberg for a strong 5th place, while Hamilton was the last non-lapped runner in 7th. Alguersuari's 8th place allowed Toro Rosso to draw level with Sauber in the chase for 7th in the constructors' championship, with Sutil leading Pérez home in the last 2 scoring positions.

* * *

_[November 12 th, 2011, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Sebastian Webber crawled into bed after having watched his husband’s qualifying.

Mark had made it to pole position again, a testimony of his skills and speed.

But the Mated Omega wasn’t on track with his husband. No, he was back in their home in England because he wasn’t allowed into the country due to Islamic laws. It was shit, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Isa was laying on Seb’s side of the bed, wrapped snugly into one of her Sire’s Red Bull shirts.

The German smiled at his sleeping daughter. She was the apple of their eyes and would always be loved by both her parents no matter how she’d grow up to be.

Sometimes, the young blonde still couldn’t believe how his life turned out to be after meeting and marrying Mark. He closed his blue eyes, smiling at the memories.

* * *

_{It was back in 2005, late July. It had only been two weeks ago that he had been Matched with an Australian Alpha named Mark Webber._

_The pictures on his profile showed a handsome man in the prime of his life as well as a man who loved his family. He was 28 years of age and was a professional racing driver for an international series._

_Seb hadn’t looked it up, as he’d rather hear it from the man himself._

_The young Omega had booked a table for two at a nice little café in Heidelberg when he heard the Alpha was going to be in Germany that week and wanted to meet him in a city near Hockenheim, as that was the place he was going to race that week before flying off to Budapest. He was sitting there at the table, incredibly nervous and with sweaty palms._

_Once more, Sebastian looked at the clock that said it was two minutes past two. His date was only slightly late, nothing to really worry about yet._

_Then, someone entered the place and walked straight towards the 18-year-old._

_The blonde smiled as he saw his date and stood up from his chair. “You must be Mark.”_

_The dark-haired man nodded. “And you must be Sebastian.”_

_“I am. Please, take a seat.”_

_As Mark sat down, the young Omega studied him._

_It was quite clear from the start that Mark was an Alpha. Pheromones never lied. He had a broad chest, a strong pair of arms, a pair of strong hands, a thick neck, warm hazel eyes, dark brown curly hair and a strong jawline. He was even more handsome in real life than on those pictures._

_The Alpha gave the young German a warm smile. “I hope you’re not put off by my age.”_

_“Not at all.” Seb said, smiling back. “I just want someone who can make me happy.”_

_“Good.” and Webber stroked his hair back with his right hand. “May I buy you a drink, then?”}_

* * *

Mark had been a perfect gentleman from the start and very respectful of the young Omega’s wishes, there had been no attempt to control habits or keep him away from his friends. Those things had been the first sign that the Alpha wanted to keep Seb happy. The only time Mark had shown dominance was during a date a year later.

* * *

_{They’d been dating for a year now, and although a long-distance relationship was never the easiest, they did find ways to be together._

_Seb always felt better after he’d talked to the Aussie. The husky voice soothed him, calmed him down when he was stressed, and it gave him material to get off on. He’d never had actual sex, only some toys and his own fingers._

_When Mark was back in Germany for another race on the Hockenheimring, they jumped the chance of another physical date and went to a bar together that some of the Omega’s friends frequented._

_Sebastian didn’t, but his friends had told him the atmosphere was always good. So, he took the Aussie there on their recommendation._

_The bar looked pretty cosy and the two of them decided to sit in a corner of the bar._

_The 19-year-old had sat there alone for a couple moments as Mark had gone to the toilet, sipping from his Fanta, when someone approached him._

_“Don’t just sit there looking pretty and give a man some action.”_

_The young Omega had tensed up at that comment, blue eyes staring at the wall filled with bottles of liquor behind the bartender and hoping furiously that his date would come back soon._

_The man who’d made that comment, laid an arm around Seb’s waist, trying to slowly pull him off of the bar stool. “Just come here, sweetheart. I can make you feel good.” He was clearly drunk, his breath smelled like alcohol and his Alpha pheromones were all mixed up._

_“I’m here with somebody else.” the Omega told, eyes darting from the liquor wall to the door towards the toilets, where Mark still was._

_“I doubt it he can make you feel as good as I can.” the hand now lowering towards his ass. “Young pretty things like you are never satisfied with one lover.”_

_“I want to be.” Seb was actively sweating now._ ‘What’s keeping Mark in there so long?’

_“Hey! Hands off!” it was Mark’s voice, and he wasn’t happy. He was looking furiously at the fat Alpha who was about to stick his hand down the 19-year-old’s pants._

_“Oh, should I be afraid now?”_

_Suddenly, the Australian had the fatter man pinned to the wall, the entire bar looking._

_“Hands._ Off _. He’s not yours, he’s_ mine _.” Webber had snarled._

_Sebastian couldn’t help but moan. He never thought that that possessive tone would be so sexy._

_Mark threw the drunk man on the floor like he was trash and dragged the young man out of that place._

_Once inside the Alpha’s Porsche, the older man sighed. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t control myself when I saw his hands on you, I hope this doesn’t change anything.”_

_Seb could only reply by kissing the dark-haired man and pulling himself into the other’s lap by wrapping his pale arms around that thick neck._

_The racing driver’s strong arms wrapped themselves around the young man’s back, hands perfectly placed on appropriate places. He pulled away, feeling smug as he saw the Omega’s plump pink lips swollen after their little kissing session and dazed facial expression. “I guess I’ll bring you home. If we stay here too long like this, I won’t be able to control myself.”_

_The blonde hugged him tighter. “I know you won’t do what I don’t want you to do to me. I trust you, Mark.”_

_“I don’t want you to regret what we did.” the Australian told, placing his hands back on the wheel of his car. “I want to wait until you’re ready.”_

_Seb smiled. “That’s why I trust you.”}_

* * *

That night, the Omega had furiously fucked himself with the biggest dildo he possessed, imagining it was Mark taking him like that to wash away the filth that had touched the younger man, to show every other Alpha that he was the superior one and that no one but him could touch.

Seb opened his eyes, seeing his daughter stare back at him with her Sire’s hazel eyes, their protector’s eyes, their provider’s eyes. He smiled and pulled his little girl close to his chest. “You look so much like your Daddy.”

Isa smiled at her Carrier with that cute, toothless smile.

It warmed the Omega’s heart to see his baby girl this happy and content, and just very glad he chose Mark as his Alpha husband and Mate. There was no one else he’d rather be with.

* * *

_[November 13 th, 2011, Abu Dhabi]_

Webber led into the first corner, but an unexplained puncture on his left rear tyre caused him to spin off the track at turn 2 and suffer his first retirement of the season.

Hamilton led the race afterwards and won the race mostly untroubled.

Alonso finished second after he overtook Button on lap 1, Button eventually finished 3rd.

Bourdais dropped to behind Alonso at the start but remained 4th after his teammate's retirement. He battled with Button throughout the race, but to no avail, eventually finishing 4th.

The Frenchman was followed by Felipe Massa, the two Mercedes, the two Force Indias, and the two Saubers - with Kobayashi taking the final point and Pérez missing out in 11th.

Jérôme d'Ambrosio, Sébastien Buemi and Daniel Ricciardo were the other retirements of the race.

* * *

Mark had a puzzled look on his face when he came back into the pits, helmet off. Second lap was just starting. “What the hell happened to my tyre?”

His Beta team boss shrugged. “Hell, we can’t explain it ourselves. But once that car’s back here, we’re going to investigate. And call your husband.”

Webber nodded and went into his dressing room, where his phone laid next to his duffel bag. He picked it up and pressed to call his husband’s cell, who immediately answered.

_“Liebling? Oh, I’m so happy to hear your voice. Are you okay?”_

The double World Champion smiled. “I am, darling. Don’t you worry about me, I’ve had worse accidents than this. And I’m made of Aussie Grit.”

On the other side of the line, Seb was laughing. _“By the way, I think our daughter wants to hear you.”_

The Alpha heard his little girl say _‘Dada’_ in the background. “Hey, sweetie. Daddy’s here. I’ll try to be with you and Papa as fast as I can honey.”

_“We know you will, Schatz.”_

* * *

_[November 23 rd, 2011, General Practitioner’s office, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Seb knew when he started throwing up in the mornings again that he might be pregnant. The test was positive, but he needed to know for sure before. So, he’d contacted the local GP.

The female doctor smiled as she saw him again. “Hello Seb. How are you and Isa doing?”

“Isa’s totally fine, growing right according to schedule. I on the other hand… I might be pregnant again.”

“Are you having any symptoms?”

The Omega nodded. “Just the morning sickness though.”

The Beta nodded. “Alright. You know how it works, so go lay down.” and she put a pair of gloves on.

Sebastian laid down on the bed and rolled up his shirt so the gel could be smeared on his stomach.

“Were you and Mr. Webber trying for a child?” the woman asked.

“Yes.” the German replied.

The doctor smiled. “How many children do you plan on having?” she asked as she warmed up the gel.

“We don’t know. All we do know is that we want at least one girl and one boy.”

The Beta hummed. “Let’s see then.” and she smeared the gel over the still flat stomach. “Your stomach is becoming more solid, isn’t it?”

Seb nodded. “I thought so too.”

“We’ll see in a couple seconds.” and the plastic gloves got removed from her hands so she could handle the doppler. “Does the thought of being pregnant make you happy?”

The young blonde nodded. “Yeah. I’ve always dreamed of having a family.”

The brunette looked on the screen, and then smiled. “Well, I can indeed confirm that you and your husband have conceived your second child. I’ll prescribe you some vitamins and try not to get too stressed out. Should I schedule a follow up appointment?”

Sebastian was smiling when the doctor told him he was indeed pregnant. “Well, we’re going on a vacation to Australia first. About when should I need that appointment?”

“Preferably at twelve weeks. Seeing your embryo, you’re about six or seven weeks along.”

The Omega thought for a moment. “We’ll be in Australia then. We won’t be back here until early February for our daughter’s birthday and Mark’s work at the factory. But we’ll visit Mark’s family doctor.”

“As long as you get that scan done, it doesn’t matter with which licenced doctor you’ll make an appointment.”

Seb nodded. “Of course. Thank you anyway.”

* * *

_[November 27 th, 2011, Interlagos, Sao Paulo, Brazil]_

Bourdais lead the race after the start from pole position but conceded the lead to Webber when his gearbox started causing him trouble. The Frenchman remained second in the race though, while Webber took his 12th win of the season.

2011 would go down in F1 history books as Webber’s most dominant season so far, scoring a podium in every race except the one time he DNF’d in Abu Dhabi due to a strange left rear puncture that was still being investigated by the RB mechanics.

None of the other teams could match the pace of Red Bull in the race.

Button managed to complete the podium with 3rd position after being overtaken by Alonso early on in the race but repassing him near the end.

Alonso eventually finished 4th whilst Hamilton retired with a gearbox issue.

Massa completed the year with a 5th-place finish.

Sutil, Rosberg, di Resta, Kobayashi and Petrov completed the points scoring positions.


	14. Australian Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The off-season.

_[December 5 th, 2011, Webber Summer House, Canberra, Australia]_

As he was lying in bed with his beautiful husband, Mark looked at his Mate’s sleeping face.

In his sleep, Sebastian looked much younger than his 24 years, he looked barely legal to even be married to his much older Alpha.

It reminded the dark-haired man of their first time together. _Dang_ , if Seb hadn’t been taking birth control, they could possibly have created a baby that night they both weren’t ready for.

* * *

_{There had been tension between them the entire night, and it finally exploded when Mark decided to take the Omega to his hotel in Heidelberg rather than bring him back to the care of his parents in Heppenheim._

_The young German had started it, kissing the older man in such a way he wanted more, needed more._

_And when the door of that hotel room fell into its lock, Seb fell back on the bed with the Australian on top of him, kissing each other furiously._

_Webber felt himself becoming hard and parted from the kissing to breathe in oxygen and look at the facial expressions of the young Omega beneath him._

_Lust and want were written all over, as well as determination._

_Sebastian wrapped his arms around the thick neck, pulling the older Alpha towards him. As he felt Mark’s hard on, he moaned and spread his legs in anticipation. He could already feel it was big, and he wanted it inside of him._

_“If you continue like this, I will lose control.” Mark warned, breathing in the pheromones of the pliant, fertile Omega beneath him._

_The Omega dragged his hands down the muscled chest of the older man above him, biting his bottom lip as he opened the fly of the other man’s jeans, pulling them down to free the Alpha cock that he wanted in him so desperately. “I wouldn’t mind. I actually think it’s_ very _sexy on you.”_

_The racing driver deeply inhaled when his pants were pulled down. He kicked them off and tore off his own shirt, watching Seb undress himself as well._

_The 20-year-old was_ beautiful _. His skin was extremely pale, very much a contrast to his older lover’s permanently tanned one, and very smooth. He already looked like he was incredibly fertile, and Webber could barely believe he was about to have this body tonight and make love to the person possessing it._

_Sebastian spread his legs for his dark-haired lover, inviting him to put his cock inside._

_And while the Red Bull driver wanted nothing else but do that, he put a finger inside the hole first. He watched the Omega fuck himself on it, staring into those blue eyes._

_“Mark… I need more.” the younger man moaned._

_“As you wish.” and he entered a second finger, stretching out that delicious, tight, wet hole that was going to surround his cock. The muscles of those walls clamped snugly around his fingers._

_The young German moaned again and kissed the Alpha on the lips, actively squeezing around those fingers that were currently inside of him. They were much larger and thicker than his own. As he gazed into those warm hazel eyes, he saw a man he could potentially share his life with, share himself with, since he knew that this man would never treat him wrongfully._

_Webber lifted his head a bit. “Are you ready?”_

_“As ready as I’ll ever be.”_

_Mark growled lowly as he positioned himself, ready to merge the two of them together._

_Sebastian held his breath in anticipation, eyes rolling back in his head as the Alpha shoved his cock inside. Yes, it did hurt as he was in fact still a virgin, but the pleasure outweighed the pain that he felt._

_The Aussie kissed him when he was fully sheathed inside. “Are you okay?”_

_Seb took a sharp breath. “_ Yes _. Please, move.”_

_The Alpha kissed the young man beneath him once more before withdrawing half his cock and pushing it back into the inviting hole._

_The German cried out. It felt_ so good _, so much better than all the biology classes told him it would. He was doing this with a man he loved and a potential Mate; a man who loved him too and cared deeply for him._

 _People would tell the Omega he was crazy to believe a man like Mark would want to stay with him, because Mark was so many years his senior as well as a wandering soul. But none of them actually_ knew _Mark, they judged him on his age and his job in the racing world, none of them saw his caring nature._

_As he was getting close to his orgasm, Sebastian scratched lines with his fingernails into the tanned skin adorning the strong back of the Alpha who was currently fucking him into oblivion._

_Seb came with a loud cry, his muscles clenching around that big cock inside him. Then, he felt something hot and sticky inside his hole: Mark’s semen._

_The dark-haired man was panting on top of him, placing his forehead on that of his partner. “This is the fastest I’ve come since I was a teenager.”_

_The young blonde smiled. “Glad to know I was that good.”_

_The racing driver kissed his young lover on the lips. “Thank you, for giving me the gift of your virginity, for allowing me to be your first. I won’t forget this night.”_

_“Nor will I.”}_

* * *

It had been special enough to be the young Omega’s first sexual partner, and now the two of them were married and had a child together that they created while doused in each other’s love, just like they had during that first time.

Mark was smiling at the memory and decided to plant a kiss on his lover’s pink lips.

Seb’s eyes fluttered open, seeing his love’s hazel ones staring at him. He smiled. “Good morning, Mark. Decided to kiss me awake?”

“Something like that.” the Alpha replied. “I was just remembering our first time.”

Sebastian pulled his husband towards him for another kiss. “I couldn’t have wished for a better partner.”

“I’m still grateful that you trusted me enough, that you still do.” the racing driver said, letting his left hand slip to the curve of his husband’s curving belly.

Seb was 13 weeks along with their second child, and they’d only just told Mark’s parents about it and they were soon going to tell Jenson, Kimi, Nico, Nando and Felipe, but some relaxation was in order first.

The pair snuggled closer together, feeling skin on skin.

“I love you so much.” the Omega said with a smile.

“As do I, my darling. I can’t imagine a life without you.” the dark-haired man said, going with his hand through his partner’s blonde hair.

* * *

Mark smiled at the newly published family picture from Alonso.

Fernando was standing, beaming at the camera and his right hand was on the backrest of the chair Felipe was sitting in with Felipinho on his lap, the Brazilian adult also smiling at the camera.

“Ahw.” Seb cooed as he too saw the picture in the tabloid his husband was holding. “Aren’t they cute?”

The racing driver hummed in agreement. He was proud of his friend, that he was showing off his family with pride. This was how things were supposed to be.

“I really wonder how a baby between them would look like though.” the Omega mused. “Obviously dark hair and dark eyes… but more Fernando or more Felipe? That’s the question I guess.”

“Well, unless people in labs find a way to merge sperm cells, we won’t know.”

“Guess not.”

* * *

_[December 9 th, 2011, Durras North Beach, Durras North, Australia]_

The little family arrived at the small beach. It wasn’t packed yet, but Mark knew that it would be once the afternoon came around and more families decided to go to the nearest beach as the weather report predicted warm weather.

The Alpha set up the little tent so his Omega and daughter could sit in the cooler shadow of the thick fabric that would keep the warmth out. He didn’t want them to have any sunburn.

“Mark, you only needed to do my back.” Seb said as his husband was massaging the sunblock on his sides and his pregnant belly as he himself was putting the sunblock on their daughter.

“I just want to be sure.” and the dark-haired man kissed his Mate’s cheek.

“Such a caring man.” and the German kissed his man back.

Mark sniffed at the mating bite, touching the indigo mark which he’d given his mate in 2010, before his win in Monaco. It was still as dark as in the days after their coupling had taken place, a testimony of a strong bond that was filled with love.

“I love you too.” Sebastian said. “But I’m not gonna have sex on a beach.”

“Not asking that of you.” the Alpha said, now just holding his Mate close to him. “Not in public, I really don’t want to see other Alphas see you as I unravel you.”

“Good to know.” and the younger man grabbed the sunscreen to rub in his arms, upper chest and legs. He always needed much more than his partner due to his very pale skin.

The Aussie was already playing with his daughter, rolling a small ball at her, which she pushed back towards her daddy. It was a cute sight.

Seb smiled at his Mate. Mark was a good father to their daughter, just as he would be for their second child. He really wanted to give Mark as many children as the Alpha wanted. He actually liked the feeling of being pregnant, and he was still just 24 and would turn 25 mere weeks after his second child was born. He had many fertile years left if a disease didn’t hit him that could possibly render him barren.

“I’m going to take a dive.” the Alpha said, stretching all his muscles before running into the water and diving completely under only to come back up to the surface a couple seconds later.

The young blonde just watched his Alpha enjoy the calm waves of the ocean he’d grown up loving. Mark always wanted to take him to the beach, but it wasn’t until they got married that Seb lived in the same house as Mark. He looked at his daughter. “That’s your daddy having fun, Kleine. I’m sure he’ll take you with him into the water if you want.”

Isa threw some sand around and was basically being a happy baby.

* * *

As time passed by, more and more people came to the beach and set up tents and deck chairs or laid down their towels and other stuff to enjoy the sun and the sea.

When it was close to twelve o’clock, Sebastian decided it was definitely time to get his daughter a nappy change, go to the toilet himself and get some food. He went to the closest restaurant with a baby changing room and cleaned Isa up before finding a stall himself.

As he went back to the restaurant area, he almost bumped straight into two women he knew rather well.

They’d been his classmates in high school.

“Oh, hello Hanna, Britta.” he said and went to the line to get some food for take-away.

While in line, Seb could still hear his former classmates.

“Oh God, did you see him?” Hanna asked, hand before her mouth.

“Can you believe it? Already a baby?” Britta replied with questions. “Guess I should’ve known, he did always talk about wanting a family.”

“But still, a single parent at our age? Who do you reckon the father is?” the slimmer blonde asked.

The second girl shrugged. “Can’t remember someone from our class having hair and eyes like that. Probably slept around to have that kid. Bet he doesn’t know who the baby’s father is.”

The Omega cast his eyes down to the ground with a sigh. He knew people were going to make comments about him falling pregnant so early. People too had laughed at him when he registered for the Matching program, saying he’d never find the right person that way.

Isa could feel her carrier’s sadness and started wiggling and making noise.

Sebastian smiled again. “You’re very much a wiggly bum, aren’t you Kleine.”

Just then, Mark walked into the establishment, soaking wet from the ocean he’d just returned from in nothing but his swimming pants and flip-flops. Droplets were visible on his tanned skin, falling down on the floor as he walked to his Omega husband. “Shall I take our little one?”

“You wanna go to daddy?” the German asked, to which his daughter made grabby hands at her father.

“Looks like she does.” and the Alpha picked his daughter from his beloved’s arms and put her on his right arm with a smile. Then, he kissed his Mate. “I’ll see you soon. Please bring me a chicken sandwich if they’ve got them.”

“I’ll look for it, Liebling.” and the 24-year-old squeezed his husband’s left arm before the older man left. He took a peek at his former classmates, who were staring after his Alpha husband.

Seb smirked. He knew his hubby was attractive, but Mark only had eyes for him just as his eyes would only ever look upon Mark as his partner, he didn’t want any other.

* * *

Of course, someone had spotted the little family on the beach.

Mark was a 2-time Formula One World Champion now; he was famous through all of Australia as he had his face plastered all over the newspapers.

Amateur photographers had taken the opportunity to get pictures of the World Champion’s family, or pictures of the World Champion alone. There were a couple of the married pair with their little girl playing in the sand, Seb’s indigo coloured bite on full display, a couple of Mark with Isa on his arm and of Mark playing with his daughter in the shallow water along the coast… those were the nicest articles too as they praised the Aussie for being a good husband and father besides being a phenomenal racing driver.

The pictures of Mark alone though… some would probably end up in a sexually themed magazine for single women and Omegas. Seb remembered those magazines lying in the adult shops and supermarkets in in his hometown of Heppenheim.

“Can’t believe married men still end up in those magazines.” the F1 driver murmured.

“That’s something the editors of those magazines don’t care about, my dear.” the young Omega told. “All they care about is selling it, no matter who’s in it, as long as they’re hot.”

“You make it sound like a damn compliment.” the 36-year-old said, hand going through his husband’s blonde hair. “But you are always my one and only.”

“Yes, like we promised upon our wedding night.” Yeah, how could Sebastian forget _that_ night.

* * *

_[February 2 nd, 2010, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

_Their wedding had been amazing. Almost everyone from the Red Bull factory was there and Mark’s family had flown in from Australia to witness the event. Seb had still been sad that none of his family were there but cutting out his parents from his life was for the best. If they couldn’t accept Mark, who was the love of his life, it wouldn’t be right to keep in contact._

_But right now, he didn’t want to think about them, this was his wedding night. He wanted to think of only his fresh husband who was currently undressing them both and looking at him with heated eyes._

_Mark’s eyes were darker than normal, and the Omega gasped as he felt his hole getting wet in preparation of being taken by his lawful wedded husband._

_The Alpha growled as he smelled it. “Your body really can’t wait to have me.”_

_Sebastian just mewled as he was pushed down onto the bed, totally naked in front of his husband while that husband still had his pants on. His wedding band was comfortably sitting on his left ring finger while his engagement ring sat on his right ring finger._

_The Aussie grinded his still clothed erection against the Omega’s pelvis. “You’re so beautiful, so_ young _. I cannot believe you would marry an old man like me.”_

_“Mark…” the Omega whispered before his husband captured his lips. “I promise, to be forever faithful to you, I shall never stray from our wedding bed. I will take care of you when you need me to, I want to bear your children, yours only, I want you to bite me when we’re both ready… I’m yours.”_

_Webber was already sucking love bites in his young husband’s neck, growling at the words of his Omega’s promise. A wedding night vow wasn’t something to take lightly._

_Then Seb unbuttoned his beloved’s pants, shoving it down with the underwear to free the Alpha’s cock._

_Mark removed them completely and began worshipping his husband’s body._

_“Oh Mark… please hurry up.” Sebastian pleaded. “I need you; I want you.”_

_The Australian hummed as he pushed a finger inside his Omega’s wet hole. Indeed, his lover was very much desperate to consummate their marriage. “Yes, of course. I’m not going to deprive you of what you need.”_

_The Omega moaned loudly as his husband’s Alpha cock went inside of him. He grinded down, wanting everything from his Alpha tonight. The Wedding Night was always the first night an Omega would have to be knotted for the first time by their partner, sealing the consummation of the marriage._

_Webber drew their lovemaking out for as long as he could, always wanting to make his love feel good._

_The German dug his nails into his Alpha’s strong backside. “You make me feel so good._ Oh _, why do you always make me feel like this?”_

_“Because I love you.” the Alpha thrusted harder, hitting a sensitive spot inside the Omega’s channel. “You deserve to feel good, because I want to make you mine.”_

_“I am yours.”_

_“Not quite yet.” Mark told. “Not until I’ve given you my bite.”_


	15. Reconnection

_[February 8 th, 2012, Northampton, Great Britain]_

The flight to Heathrow from Frankfurt had been fine, as was the train ride to Northampton… but the little city was pretty busy and the two were waiting for a bus in the direction of Bedford when they saw a Porsche 911 park on the opposite side of the street. And from the driver’s seat, a familiar face emerged.

It was their son’s Alpha, dressed in a nice expensive suit and ready for a date. He entered the flower shop he’d stopped before.

Heike decided to forget that bus and went to cross the street, her husband following.

In the shop, the German pair saw the Australian Alpha gather flowers before handing them to the shop assistant, who had a knowing smile on her face.

“Taking your husband on another date tonight?”

The two-time World Champion nodded. “Yeah.” he had a goofy smile on his face.

The woman bound the flowers nicely together in a bouquet. “How’s Seb doing, by the way?”

“He’s good. Very happy, spending loads of time with Isa and Jeremias now Kimi needs to be in Italy and Jenson in Woking. It’s as if we’re raising twins now, it’s very hectic.”

“I can only imagine. Have a nice date.”

“Thanks Anna.” and the Australian left the shop, not looking at any of the other patrons.

The shop assistant then smiled at the Beta couple. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Not with any flowers.” Heike said with a sigh. “We’re estranged from our son, and we really don’t know how to approach that.”

The young woman gave the pair a sad smile. “I can only imagine. How did you become estranged?”

“Our son was dating a man we believed was bad for him, but now I understand it was the fear of him ending up like a niece of ours, alone and on the streets with children and nowhere to go.”

“Fear does a lot to people.” Anna said. “That man you just saw leaving, mister Webber, was quite fearful and totally not like the confidant man he portrays he is when it came to his current husband.”

The German woman frowned. “How’s that?”

Norbert was also listening in now.

“You see, his Omega husband is very young. I’ve seen him, and he catches the interest of _many_ Alphas. Mister Webber has been very afraid that Seb would leave him for someone else, because he feared he couldn’t give Seb everything he wanted because of his job in motorsport.”

The Beta male frowned.

“That’s why he keeps making an effort, buying flowers and taking his husband on romantic dates to show his affection and keep him from leaving. Not that Seb would _ever_ leave mister Webber, he’s too much in love with his husband.” Anna said. “But on your son, the direct approach would be best.”

When the couple left the shop, Norbert was thinking about how wrong he turned out to be about his Australian son-in-law, and Heike was just smiling at knowing that her son was happy with his husband and going on nice dates together.

* * *

_[February 10 th, 2012, Northampton, Great Britain]_

The past 2 days, Mr. & Mrs. Vettel had been staying in a hotel, thinking about how to approach the matter.

At least Webber had proven to be very much in love with their son. He seemed to be a caring Alpha.

So, it came as a bit of a surprise when they saw their son in the local supermarket with two strange Alphas.

Sebastian was literally glowing, very much pregnant with his second child while his little girl was sitting in the seat of his shopping cart.

The taller one of the two Alphas looked confused at the amount in the cart. “Are you sure you’re going to need all that?” he had a Spanish accent.

“It’s my daughter’s first birthday, Fernando.” the pregnant Omega told the man before turning to his little girl. “I want it to be special.”

“I was the same with Felipinho.” the second Alpha stated, also with an accent. He was smaller and stockier, was also dark-haired but didn’t have facial hair unlike the taller Alpha.

“Uh… do you need something else, then?” Fernando asked.

Seb looked on a piece of paper. “I forgot the nappies. Could you two get that while I’m getting the baking soda from over there?”

“Sure. Which ones do you need?”

“Disposable ones.”

The smaller Alpha dragged the Spanish sounding man with him, and their son went over to the aisle with baking soda.

Sebastian looked very happy to Heike, and even from afar she could see a bluish coloured mating bite on his mating gland.

The pregnant man laid a hand on his belly and smiled. “I can’t wait to welcome you in the world too, my son. Your father already loves you, as does papa.”

Norbert frowned. “Why’s our son talking to his unborn child?”

“It’s affection, darling. I’ve seen more pregnant people do it.” the Beta woman replied.

“Why are there so many diapers?!”

“Hon, people want to choose.” it was the smaller Alpha who said that as they came back, each carrying one multipack. “And if you think this is much, you haven’t seen the supermarkets in Sao Paulo.”

“But… is it really necessary?” the taller Alpha asked. “I mean… that would be practical, yes?”

The sleek black-haired Alpha shook his head. “It would, but the baby market is very profitable if you can make a good product for less money. People spend a lot of money on their children. Almost my entire first salary after Felipinho’s birth went to so much baby stuff.”

“Mi amore, if we’re going to adopt kids, please don’t spend that much.” Fernando pleaded.

“No promises.”

The Alpha pair was _married_ and thinking about kids.

* * *

_[February 10 th, 2012, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Felipe was holding Seb’s baby daughter, who’d fallen asleep even before her parents had gone out the door for a dinner date. Fernando was sitting beside him, finally holding Jeremias right.

“Did you mean it, when you said that about adopting children?” the Brazilian finally asked.

The Spaniard nodded. “Yes. I mean, we can’t have children of our own, but we can still have a family.”

“I’d love that.” the new Lotus driver said with a dazed smile.

“I knew you would.” the two-time World Champion said, kissing his husband on the lips. “You always did talk about wanting children.”

“You never did.” the father of one said.

“That’s because I never thought I’d find a partner with whom I ever wanted children.” Fernando told. “I mean, my marriage to Raquel was already fake, and with me being attracted to people my parents would never approve off in short time… I never believed I could have children.”

Felipe smiled and affectionally stroke through his lover’s thick curly hairs. He had to say, they currently looked like a little family with the two 1-year-olds in their arms, and he’d no doubt it’d look cute. “Would you want to adopt in Europe or in Brazil?”

“Wherever they’re accepting Alpha couples for adoption.”

* * *

_[February 11 th, 2012, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Heike took a deep breath before finally knocking on her son’s front door.

Stefanie had given her the address, after a lot of texts between them.

The house itself was grand. Not really a villa but it was quite a large house with three stories, this large driveway she was standing on and a large garage on the side that could easily hold three cars. It lay rather remote, still in Bedford but much more in the direction of Milton Keynes where Webber’s team was located.

And it was Webber who opened up.

The Alpha was dressed in a Red Bull sweater and normal jeans, holding a child with his right arm.

The child he was holding had blonde hair and didn’t resemble either her son or his Alpha, so that must be the child he called Jeremias yesterday.

“Missus Vettel.” he said, quite politely but with a cold look in his eyes.

Heike knew she hadn’t treated him the best, and sighed, hoping that the sincere guilt would show. “Is there… Can I talk to my son?”

“I’ll ask him.” the dark-haired man grunted and went into the room beyond the hallway.

Then, Sebastian came into the hall.

“You can enter, but we’re going to the living room while Mark’s upstairs with Isa and Jeremias.” her son said, arms crossed and looking a bit furious.

The Beta could understand why he would be furious with her. “Okay.”

Webber did indeed go upstairs, but not without reassuring Seb was totally fine with his mother being here.

Seb turned to his mother. “Why are you here?”

“I… I came to apologize.” the mother of 4 stated. “Your father and I realized we made a mistake. We should’ve spoken out our fears, you shouldn’t have heard it from Stefanie.”

The Omega huffed. “And you’ve only realized it after three years?”

“We feared for you every day since you stopped calling and texting.” Heike replied.

“Mother, you could’ve _seen_ Mark wasn’t like that, if you only gave him more chances.” Sebastian told, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you only now got it together.”

“I’m sorry if what we did hurt you.” the Beta woman said. “And we’ll stay away, if that’s what you want. At least your children will grow up having one set of loving grandparents.”

“I am willing to forgive you, but only under some conditions.”

* * *

_[February 16 th, 2012, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Seb waited for his daughter’s hazel eyes to open up before he started singing for her.

The little girl smiled toothy grin.

“Happy first birthday, Isa.” the German Omega said as he picked her up. “We’re going to change you and dress you up a little bit. Your daddy bought something pretty for you.”

Isa was just happy to be with her Carrier and was just producing sounds at this point and could only say ‘papa’ and ‘dada’ properly.

And while Seb was upstairs dressing their birthday girl, Mark made breakfast and was already preparing snacks for their guests in the afternoon. Only family and friends were invited.

Jenson and Kimi would come by with Jeremias so he once again could play with Isa.

This was also the first time Seb was going to see his father again, who’d made the most noise against his son marrying Mark. So, it was promising to become an eventful day…

* * *

Heike smiled upon seeing her granddaughter in a light blue little dress with a wide tule skirt. Little Isa looked like a mini ballerina in her outfit. “Isn’t she cute Norbert?”

The Beta male did have to admit the now 1-year-old girl was indeed a cutie pie. It didn’t surprise him that his Omega son had a kid as young as he did, Seb had always stated he wanted children himself, the moment he became a teenager. Still, it was a bit of a shock to see Seb already half-way through his second pregnancy… and Seb was just 24, turning 25 in the summer.

“She just loves her daddy.” Sebastian said. “A real daddy’s girl.”

“And how’s your second child growing?” Seb’s mom asked.

“Normal. Nothing I haven’t been through already with Isa.” the 24-year-old stated. “By the way, I’m due in June, at least before my twenty-fifth birthday. So… I don’t think I’ll be able to make the trip to Germany to celebrate, as I’ll still be recovering.”

“We’ll just come by, that way we’ll also see your baby.”

Norbert looked at his son’s chosen Alpha.

Mark had Isa on his lap and was looking at her like any loving father would look at his child.

The German Beta had expected the Aussie to ditch his daughter on Seb and wait for a son to come along instead, since he did look like the type of Alpha who valued sons over daughters. He’d seen it before, Beta women and Omegas being thrown out of the door if they couldn’t bear their Alpha a son.

But it was now clear to him that the F1 driver just loved children in general and that none of their fears were ever correct.

Webber hadn’t proposed to Seb until 4 years of dating, they married about six months later in January and Seb fell pregnant in May that same year. He’d been respectful of their son’s wishes and was currently giving Seb the family he’d always dreamed of.

“Uhm… do you still want more children after your son is born?” Norbert asked.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe we’ll decide when our son is one year old, I really don’t know yet.”

“We have quite some years left, don’t we?” the 35-year-old Alpha said. “If you’d want a third child five years from now, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“You’re such a sweetheart.” Sebastian said, giving his husband a loving look. “Though I am quite interested whether Jenson’s gonna have another kid with Kimi.”

“I don’t know either, but we’ll see that in the future.” Mark said and squeezed Seb’s hand.

“Do you know how long you’ll still be racing in Formula One?”

Webber hummed. “I still have two years under my current contract, which is this season and the next. I guess I’ll decide next year whether I want to go on or if I want to go somewhere else. I know my days in Formula One are coming to an end. This season will be my tenth, and I’ll be turning thirty-six while twenty-year-olds are taking over the sport.”

Seb gave his father a look before looking back at his husband. He knew it too, they had already once spoken about that scenario of Mark retiring from the sport and whether he was going to be a househusband or race in another class or start teaching young drivers back in Australia… all options for their future were still open, nothing was definitive. He hated his father asked that, even though he did understand where he came from. Formula One was still dangerous even with all those safety rules in place, things could still happen every race and incidents like Bourdais’s flier in Valencia in 2010 was one of those things that could potentially kill a racing driver.

Heike had also given her husband a look and turned back to her son. “So, have you chosen a name yet?”


	16. It's A Ducking Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of 2012.

_[March 17 th, 2012, Albert Park, Melbourne, Australia]_

Red Bull started off the wrong foot in Australia, qualifying only 5th and 6th on the grid while they had pole position the last two times around.

Bourdais outqualified Webber, for the first time in what seemed like forever. The Frenchman still had that pace in him, it just didn’t always show up. Both just had to work harder in the race.

* * *

_[March 18 th, 2012, Albert Park, Melbourne, Australia]_

Jenson Button made the better start away from the line, leading the field into the first corner. Lewis Hamilton slotted in behind him in 2nd place.

Romain Grosjean was overwhelmed at the first corner and fell from 3rd to 6th, while Bourdais fell down the order after making contact and getting sandwiched in between Jean-Éric Vergne and Nico Hülkenberg. The contact was heavy enough to end Hülkenberg's race.

Additionally, at the first corner Sergio Pérez, after gaining several positions from at the start, was unable to avoid the rear wing of his Sauber teammate, Kamui Kobayashi, leaving Kobayashi's rear wing damaged for the remainder of the race.

Meanwhile, Bruno Senna's Williams was turned sideways with two wheels airborne above Daniel Ricciardo's front wing, as a consequence both cars pitted on lap 1 leaving them effectively last in 19th and 20th respectively. Michael Schumacher and Nico Rosberg settled into 3rd and 4th before Rosberg was passed by Webber.

Grosjean made contact with Pastor Maldonado at turn 13 on the second lap, the impact snapping Grosjean's steering arm and retiring the French driver on the spot.

Fernando Alonso clawed his way up from 12th to 7th. The minor placing benefited from the retirement of Schumacher on lap 10, when he ran wide across the run-off outside Turn 1 as he tried to nurse a gearbox problem, and he was seen limping down the approach to turn 3.

This left Webber, who had been quickly catching Schumacher, in 3rd place behind the two McLarens. by the start of lap 11.

* * *

Then the first round of stops began with Kimi on lap 14, the Ferrari driver complaining of a loss of grip in his rear tyres. Several other drivers pitted around the same time, foreshadowing a switch to a three-stop strategy.

Meanwhile, Sergio Pérez went in the opposite direction; having started the race on the harder prime tyre, the Mexican driver stayed out longer than anyone else, once again aiming for the one-stop strategy he had used throughout the 2011 season.

Button briefly yielded the race lead to Lewis Hamilton, but immediately took it back when Hamilton pitted on the very next lap. Hamilton's stop was significant as he emerged behind Pérez, who was matching Button's pace despite his older and harder tyres. This would ultimately leave Hamilton vulnerable to the third-placed Webber.

A radio transmission from Massa broadcast where he asked why the blue light was flashing on his steering wheel. There was actually a problem with the computer program controlling the blue flags during the race. Jenson Button was getting some as well, and his race engineer confirmed that there was a slight malfunction on the race organizer's end.

* * *

Both Caterhams failed to finish, as Petrov retired with steering problems on lap 38 and his Finnish teammate Kovalainen had a suspension failure on lap 44. But Petrov retired his car on the main straight causing a safety car deployment and thus an opportunity for Webber to jump Hamilton during the second round of pitstops.

It wasn’t until lap 41 that the safety car came in, and shit started happening on track.

Hamilton was unable to overtake Webber for 2nd place at the re-start and fell into the clutches of Bourdais in 4th position.

Pastor Maldonado harried Alonso for fifth, with a radio transmission from the Ferrari pit revealing that Alonso's tyres were quickly degrading. Maldonado was unable to find a way past Alonso, and ultimately crashed out on the final lap when he applied too much throttle too soon while still on the astroturf through the apex of turn 7. As a result of pushing hard in pursuit of Alonso and ten world championship points, his Williams was forced into a spin which he could not correct. He made heavy contact with the wall but was not injured.

Further down the order, Kimi Räikkönen made contact with Bruno Senna at turn 3, with the Ferrari and Williams continuing on for some distance as they tried to untangle themselves from one another. Both cars developed punctures and retired from the race as a result. Senna was able to remain out on the circuit long enough to complete 90% of the race distance, and he was classified 16th as a result.

* * *

Mark hugged Jenson tightly. “I knew you could do it. Still haven’t lost that magical touch of yours.”

“And I never will. I still have to thank you and Seb for taking care of Jeremias for me. Oh God, I really felt like a bad mother for dumping him on you.”

“It’s alright Jenson, you needed to focus on the start of the season. Which is hard enough without a crying one-year-old at home.”

The Briton from Somerset nodded. “Still, I feel a bit bad.”

“Don’t. At least both our kids had a little playmate while their parents were working. They were happy, Seb made sure of that.” the Alpha said before turning to the other Briton in the room. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, just worried.” the younger McLaren driver said with a sigh as he looked out the window while sitting on the heater that was off, wet towel in his neck. He was out of microphone reach, which was good.

“What are you worried about?” the Aussie asked as he put his second-place cap on and came closer to his fellow Alpha.

Lewis smiled at the ground. “Nico told me he’s in a relationship now, with Michael.”

Webber stared at his colleague before blinking a couple times. “Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself.” the driver from Stevenage said. “But right now, I can’t help but worry for him… I mean, Michael’s already World Champion, probably going to retire this year or the next, but Nico’s got so many more years ahead.”

“You should voice your fears to him.” Mark told, placing a hand on his rival’s arm. “My parents-in-law made the mistake to not voice their fears to Seb, their actions leading to Seb cutting contact. If you want to stay Nico’s friend, you should say something.”

“But then it’ll sound like I think he can’t make a decision, that I sound like his mom or something.”

“Believe me, saying something is much better than keeping it quiet.”

* * *

Nico was walking back to his trailer when someone dragged him between the Ferrari trailers. “What the-?”

“It’s just me, Nico.” the familiar British voice said. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

The blonde gave his former karting teammate a questioning look. “And you dragged me here for that?”

“I just want it to be away from prying eyes. People talk too much.”

The German shrugged. He knew about rumours flying around that he and Lewis were in a secret relationship ever since they both presented. He’d never cared, but Lewis hated rumours in every form. “So, what is it? What’s got your panties in a twist that you’re fumbling?”

“I’m worried for you, Nico.” the Alpha said, eyes to the ground. “I really want to be happy for you, that you’re with Michael, but I can’t help but _worry_.”

Rosberg raised an eyebrow. “What are you worried about? Michael’s surely not gonna kill me or something like that, nor is he going to demand I quit racing.”

“I know, I know, but that’s not it.” the half-black man sighed. “It’s just… I’m worried what this will mean for your future, your career as a whole. You know how the media is, Nico, they’re _ruthless_. If they find out… who knows what they’re gonna say, but rumours alone can end careers.”

Nico gave his friend a soft smile and a hug. “Don’t worry Lewis, I won’t let them. Revealing our relationship will happen on our terms, no one else’s. And you know how I can make a clapback at media.”

“I know. Still, it doesn’t soothe my worries.” Hamilton told. “I hate it when I can’t help you.”

The blonde let out a laugh and squeezed the Alpha’s shoulder affectionately. “It’s gonna be fine, Lewis. I’m really fortunate with a friend like you.” and he pulled in for another hug.

This time, Lewis also wrapped his arms around his childhood friend.

They both knew that this friendship would last for a long, long time.

* * *

Michael sniffed the air as his teammate entered and winced, turning his eyes down.

It was _that_ smell again, the smell of the Alpha McLaren driver, the 2008 Champion.

The older German sighed. He’d feared something like this would happen. The age gap between him and Nico was incredibly big, 15 ½ years were between them, and he was officially a cradle-robber.

Lewis was a couple months younger than Nico, half a year, they’d been close since their karting days and they remained close friends now they were both in Formula One.

The 7-time World Champion had never felt so insecure as he felt right now. It seemed like it was inevitable, only a matter of time before Nico would leave him for Lewis. He was 42 now and Nico would be turning 27 in the summer months. He felt like a fool for thinking this relationship could last for a long time, as it had been doomed from the start. But no matter, he would enjoy having Nico for as long as the young man stayed with him before eventually leaving him for his former karting teammate.

* * *

_[March 25 th, 2012, Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia]_

It was going to be raining pretty good at Sepang, a steady rain shower would hit the track with an intensity of 2 or 3 and the race was going to be declared a wet one, that was the message 40 minutes before the start of the race from race control. Lots of spray from the cars in front.

Both Red Bull men opted for the Intermediates

Grosjean starting from 7th, made a surprising good start and was 3rd into turn 1.

Then, the Swiss-Frenchman and Schumacher made contact at turn 4 and both spun, losing several positions in the process and Grosjean eventually retired on lap 4 after spinning into a gravel trap.

On the first lap, turn 9 to 11 was almost completely dry but the rest of the track was _very_ wet.

Pérez stopped after the first lap to change to full wet tyres in a move that would elevate him to an eventual podium scoring position.

With almost all drivers having pitted onto full wets by laps 5, the pit wall radar was shown to read ‘the intensity will increase to 4 from time to time’ meaning heavy rain was still to come.

The safety car was deployed on the 7th lap, purely because of the heavy rain, and the race was suspended on lap 9.

This situation worked in favour of Jean-Éric Vergne, the only driver still running on intermediates, who was able to change to full wets, which was required by race officials, without the necessity of a pit stop.

The HRT of Karthikeyan benefited from starting the race on full wets, having not needed to pit stop and was in tenth when the race was suspended.

Grosjean's car was rescued from the gravel and brought back in the pits during the suspension. The race suspension last around fifty minutes and in that time many drivers opted to leave their car and some changed footwear.

The race restarted under the safety car around local time 17:15. As the track steadily dried, pit crew members attempted to dry the team pit box.

After 4 laps behind the safety car, the majority of the drivers once again pitted to change to intermediate tyres, meanwhile Bourdais lost his radio, so he had to use the pit confirmation button on his steering wheel for most of the race.

On lap 15, Jenson Button clumsily locked up the rear wheels and made contact with Karthikeyan, forcing him to pit again to change the front wing, ending his podium chances.

Due to pace alone, he made up a few places but was unable to finish in the top 10.

Alonso emerged from this as the new leader when he overtook Sergio Pérez on lap 16, a lead he only briefly relinquished with a pit stop on lap 40.

Rosberg was in fourth on lap 23 but slowly slipped backwards when his tyres overheated, and he consequently pitted early for more inters. As the track slowly dried further, the top five all had comfortable gaps between them.

During this period Senna was posting quick lap times and moving up through the midfield.

By lap 31 heavier rain was again forecast but never eventuated.

After being 7.795 seconds behind Alonso in 2nd, Pérez began to set consecutive fastest laps and was closing the gap to the leader.

Daniel Ricciardo was the first to take the gamble and change to dry tyres on lap 37.

All of the teams watched his lap times go purple (fastest for the day) for every sector on the time screens. The Toro Rosso driver set the fastest lap by some three seconds on Pérez and that initiated the change from wet to dry tyres for everyone else.

By lap 39, Pérez had excellent pace and cut the gap to Alonso back down to 1.339 seconds.

Between laps 39 and 42 there was yet another round of pit stops, this time onto slick tyres.

Alonso pitted on lap 40 while Pérez waited until the next lap. In that time Pérez, who prior to the pitstop had been within two seconds, now dropped to 7.180 seconds off Alonso.

After the change to slicks, Pérez on the prime tyre, again consistently cut down on Alonso's lead to within half a second.

Controversially on lap 50, Pérez was told on the radio "be careful, we need this position" referring to the 18 points on offer for 2nd place. On the same lap Pérez took too much curb on turn 14 and had a slight off. This cost him at least five seconds and ensured he remain in 2nd position.

Many commentators questioned whether Sauber - whose engine is supplied by Ferrari - gave a coded message to Pérez asking him to allow the engine supplier to take victory. Sauber denied this emphatically after the race.

Late in the race, Bourdais received a puncture against the front wing of Narain Karthikeyan, and he pitted from 4th place, finishing 11th in the end; Karthikeyan was given a 20-second post-race penalty for his part in the collision.

Pastor Maldonado, who was running 10th, was forced to retire on the penultimate lap when his engine gave way, allowing Michael Schumacher his first points of the season.

* * *

_[April 15 th, 2012, Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai, China]_

The Sunday in China saw a cloudy day with temperatures in the low 20 degrees Celsius in both the air and on track, just like the conditions were on the Saturday. And everybody who had eyes could see that these conditions suited the Mercedes powered cars just fine.

The Rosberg-led Mercedes cars led as they lined up on the grid into turn 1 with relative ease, while behind them Kobayashi starting in P3 was down to 6th by the 4th corner.

Button started well and took 6th ahead of Massa in an almost incident-free first lap.

Only minor contact was made at the first turn as Bruno Senna ran into the back of Räikkönen’s Ferrari slightly damaging his front wing in the process.

Mark Webber and Fernando Alonso yet again raced side-by-side and passed each other three times throughout the first lap - Webber, making a poor start, was scrapping for 9th behind Alonso by lap 5. Pretty frustrated for the double World Champion.

By the time the DRS was enabled, in lap 3 the two leading Mercedes were more than one second ahead of their rivals and therefore out of range from DRS attack from cars behind.

By lap 6, Bourdais was struggling with straight line speed in 14th position and was 19th fastest through the speed trap, complaining to his engineer via radio.

On lap 7, Webber made a strategical early pit stop to change to medium tyres and immediately set a fastest lap time. This prompted a flurry of pit stops by the other drivers.

Hamilton and Massa pitted and came out side-by-side. However, Hamilton had his nose in front, allowing him to re-join ahead of Massa.

Mark Webber slotted in between in Hamilton and Massa, leaving the Brazilian Lotus driver the loser during the pit stop phase.

* * *

Michael Schumacher was forced to retire after a miscommunication resulted in him leaving the pit lane before his right front wheel was properly fitted. The wheel-gun man knew he made an error and immediately tried to call Schumacher back, but it was too late. He was subsequently the only retirement of the race, leaving Mercedes to ponder what could have been at least a podium finish.

It was frustrating for the former World Champion too, as he’d wished he could finally share a podium with his secret boyfriend and perhaps reaffirm their relationship.

* * *

The rest of the race was mainly people trying to get their strategy right to gain the most positions, but it was mainly following the train from lap 38 onwards.

Rosberg managed to pull a 20.626 second gap to Jenson Button in second place, who had his teammate Hamilton about 6 seconds behind him, but Hamilton had to defend his position during a late lunge from Webber, who ended up 4th with Bourdais in 5th about 3 seconds behind him.

The all Mercedes podium was celebrated with a lot of champagne being spilled over one of the other drivers and Jenson almost smashed his bottle against the top step.

Lewis and Nico hugged each other tightly while champagne soaked on the top step of the podium, both giggling and smiling like goddamn idiots.

The Briton from Stevenage couldn’t be prouder of his friend, which he proclaimed into the microphone before dumping the remaining content of his bronze coloured over Nico’s head, causing the Omega to laugh at his soaked overalls, proclaiming it was going to be hell to peel that off as it was literally clinging to his skin in that moment.

* * *

Victory sex was good, Nico decided, moaning contently after his Alpha boyfriend had fucked him good and hard, just like he wanted it. That boyfriend was now drawing figures on the Omega’s pale stomach.

Rosberg purred. Michael was affectionate like that after sex, and the man had gotten even more affectionate after Australia, which made the younger German think he should check if he was pregnant since Alphas always became more affectionate to their Omega partners when they were pregnant.

“Is my scent changing?” the 26-year-old asked.

“No. Why are you asking?” Schumacher replied, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve been extremely affectionate lately.” Nico replied. “I thought for a moment I could be pregnant.”

The Alpha’s eyes went wide for a second. “No, your scent hasn’t changed since the moment I met you.”

The younger man wrapped his arms around his teammate’s neck. “Not that I mind you being so affectionate, I think it’s adorable, but why are you suddenly giving me so much attention? You can speak your mind to me.”

Michael went silent for a couple moments, which made his fellow German worry.

“Is it something I did or said?” Rosberg asked. “If it is, I need to know to make it up to you.”

“You shouldn’t worry. I expect it to happen, it was always going to happen.”

The Omega frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you’re going to leave me.” the 7-time World Champion said. “I’m just a cradle-robber, a man your parents are never going to approve of. You deserve to be with someone much younger, who can satisfy you for a much longer time than I ever could.”

Nico stared at his lover. “I can’t believe you!” he exclaimed. “You actually believe I’d cheat on you?”

“Not _cheat_ , but _leave_.” Schumacher stated, pain visible in his eyes. “I wouldn’t be angry if you left me for an Alpha your own age. I probably disgust you, for preying on a person who could theoretically be my biological child.” he traced his younger lover’s cheekbones. “I love you; I will always love you, whoever you may choose to Mate and marry in the future. I will cherish every second I’ll have with you.”

Then, the young Omega started laughing, at which the former Champion frowned.

Once done laughing, Rosberg laid his hands on the older man’s cheeks and shuffled closer. “There is no one else that I’d want as my Alpha. If I _had_ to choose now, I would willingly marry you as no one else has caught my eyes yet.”

“But… all those times I smelled Lewis on you-” Michael was silenced with a kiss.

“Lewis is my best friend, my confidant. He knows about us, Michael, and his religiousness forbids him to start an affair with me behind your back even if we both wanted to. What Lewis and I share is brotherly love, he’s like my brother from another mother.” Nico told with a grin. “Of course his scent would be on me regularly. And no worries, he approves of us, even if _he_ was worried about what the tabloids are going to say once we throw it out into the media.”

The 7-time World Champion was staring at his younger lover like a blob fish, making the young man laugh.

“You never cease to amaze me, even if that is with your ignorance.” and the Omega kissed his Alpha boyfriend passionately.

The Alpha growled at the Omega’s actions. Even though he was older, his biology wasn’t failing him in any way. Within seconds, he was hard again and ready for another round. He mounted his Omega again.

* * *

_[April 22 nd, 2012, Bahrein International Circuit, Sakhir, Bahrein]_

As the red lights went out it was the drivers on the 'clean' driving line of the grid that mostly got the better start, especially towards the front half of the grid. The top three drivers from qualifying all held their position as Mark Webber led into the first corner.

Sebastien Bourdais did not have KERS for the first lap and lost any opportunity to gain on Lewis Hamilton in second. This was later attributed to a technical issue.

Romain Grosjean, Alonso and Kimi Räikkönen all made great starts compared to the drivers on the dirty, and presumably sandy, side of the grid while Australian Daniel Ricciardo, who started from his best ever qualifying position of 6th, made a terrible start as the big name teams overtook him and left him 11th after the first corner.

Jenson Button slipped to 6th by turn one, Bruno Senna was up to 10th from 15th while his teammate Pastor Maldonado was 15th after lap 1 following his gearbox penalty which forced him to start from 21st position.

The end of lap one saw the drivers move into single file while at the front Webber led by over 2 seconds.

Heikki Kovalainen pitted after the first lap as he punctured his left rear tyre in an unclear incident half-way through the first lap, there appeared to be some contact near turn 10 where Ricciardo hit Kovalainen perhaps puncturing his tyre while Ricciardo lost some bodywork resulting in a damaged front wing.

* * *

On the start of lap 3 Ferrari driver Kimi Räikkönen made a move down the inside of Massa for 7th. They battled side-by-side through turn 1 and 2 when the Brazilian yielded the position.

At the start of lap 4, Grosjean was the first to use the DRS successfully on Bourdais when he took 3rd place from his fellow Frenchie with ease through turn 1.

During the fifth lap, Massa re-took 7th as the Finn went deep into turn 4 and this resulted in the dark-haired Alpha gaining better traction through the 'S' turns of turns 5 to 7, squeezing Kimi behind him.

In the early stages it was Romain Grosjean who had fast race pace and on lap 7 he again overtook using DRS, this time Hamilton was his victim. Lotus teammate Massa was also putting in comparatively quick lap times and overtook Button around the outside prior to turn 4.

Further down the field, Maldonado in the Williams was overtaken by a DRS assisted Toro Rosso's Jean-Éric Vergne only to grab Vergne's slipstream and retake the position while Vergne still had his DRS wing open.

* * *

Lap 8 confirmed that Ricciardo had damaged his front wing when he pitted to switch to the medium tyre and swap his damaged front wing for a new one. Button complained on the radio about his rear tyres losing performance while the Lotus looked very strong as Massa again put the DRS to good use and claimed Alonso on the 9th lap for 5th position.

Button, Räikkönen and Nico Rosberg all pitted together with Button coming out into 'clean air' however Rosberg and Räikkönen re-joined behind a Marussia. The next lap saw Hamilton, Bourdais, and Alonso all pit together in that order, but Hamilton had a problem with the left rear and was stopped for nearly ten seconds forcing a slow pit time of 28.341 seconds, dropping him behind Alonso, Button and Rosberg.

Compounding Hamilton's problems, on the straight before turn 4, Rosberg desperately forced Hamilton wide and off-road but could not hold Hamilton back from taking the position.

* * *

The leader, Webber, pitted and left the Paul di Resta, who had not yet pitted, in the lead.

By lap 15 all the cars had made at least one stop. At this stage, Webber led the Lotus cars followed by teammate Bourdais and the Button-led McLarens. Alonso, Rosberg, Massa and Pérez rounded out the top 10 while 7-time world champion Michael Schumacher was in 13th \- still clawing his way back into points contention.

* * *

There came another round of pit stops after lap 23, with Bourdais, Alonso and Hamilton pitting together.

One lap later, the Cosworth engine of Pic’s Marussia gave out as the first technical retirement.

Then, on lap 25, Maldonado sat behind the duelling Rosberg and Alonso as he obtained a left rear puncture which sent him into a 360-degree spin and forced him to retire.

Senna retired with three laps to go making it a double retirement for the Williams team.

Nico Rosberg had a broken exhaust for some time but was told not worry by the team during lap 56.

On the same lap Button had a worrying sound come from his McLaren-Mercedes engine and was forced to retire from the race.

* * *

Webber won, successfully fending off the two Lotus cars who’d gotten good. He laughed as he bumped fists with Massa. “Good one, mate. You made me use a lot of fuel to get the win there.”

The Former Ferrari driver looked smug. “I’ve still got it in me. Looks like a new team _can_ rejuvenate you.”

“You just needed to get away from that toxic environment.” Mark stated. “How’s Alonso holding up?”

“Scolding the engineers when they’ve fucked up, obviously.” the Brazilian replied. “Nothing really out of the ordinary. Oh, and Fernando and I are going to adopt a baby.”

The Red Bull driver almost spit out the water and coughed a couple of droplets out of his windpipe once he swallowed the rest. “You are going to adopt? My God, congrats!”

“We’re going through a process, but it’s a long one.” Felipe told. “We found an adoption agency in the Netherlands who accepts Alpha pairs for adoption.”

“Mate, I really hope you’re going to be happy.”

“I can tell you; this is one-hundred percent what we both want. Felipinho is nice, but we want a child of our own.” the Lotus driver told. “And surrogacy isn’t quite an option.”

“Understandable. I wouldn’t have done that either if Seb had been an Alpha too.”

“How is Seb actually? I didn’t see him in Australia.”

The Aussie nodded. “He’s in Great Britain. Our son will be born early or mid-June.”

“Oh, congrats! Have you picked any names?” Felipe had a very happy glint in his eye when he heard his fellow driver was going to have another baby.

Mark shook his head. “Nothing definitive, just slimming down options right now. But there are still way too many to go through. Choosing Isa’s name was much easier.”

“I’m certain you’ll find a suitable name for your son.” the Brazilian stated. “I can’t wait until Nando and I are going to adopt a child, and how we will name them.”

“Mate, you really sound like a lovesick parent right there.”

* * *

During the weeks that were in between Bahrein and the Spanish Grand Prix, the Mercedes drivers announced their relationship to the world by posting a picture of the pair kissing on both their twitter accounts and Nico’s Instagram.

Of course, there were the many congratulations messages, from other drivers and the team principals. Yet there were also the suspected angry fans and people who found such relationships unacceptable.

Both Merc drivers were accused of taking advantage of their biology and seduce their teammate.

Michael was labelled, as suspected, as a cradle-robber, some even went as far as to call him a paedophile.

The comment was nasty, but the younger German scoffed at it. He wasn’t a minor anymore, so clearly Michael wasn’t a paedophile. He just liked more mature men.


	17. The Happy News

_[May 10th, 2012, Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona, Spain]_

Nico slammed the door of the McLaren trailer, making Lewis look up.

“What’s got you so pissed off?” the Briton asked.

“The paedophile comments again.” the German grumbled and nicked one of his friend’s energy drink cans.

Hamilton sighed. “Yeah… they keep being nasty.”

“I _so_ hate media. All that misinformation… _how_ do they even get it in their _stupid_ heads that one or the other is abusing their sexual nature to one-up the other?” and the Mercedes driver drank the can in one go before crushing it and throwing it away into the nearest trashcan. “I just don’t understand!”

“They just want to damage your images.” Lewis said. “Please, sit down and _relax_.”

“Ugh.” Nico plopped down on the couch. “Sometimes, I hate people.”

“Don’t we all?” the half-black man mused. These things… this was exactly what he’d feared would happen: image damage to both Nico’s and Michael’s reputations.

Most damage would be done to Nico, as he was the newest of the two with this season being his 7th in Formula One and still just the son of a 1-time World Champion while Michael was a 7-time World Champion with millions of fans all around the world who were currently blaming Nico for the misfortune that Michael was currently having.

The Alpha from Stevenage swore he’d protect Nico, he’d done it in front of Keke and Sina when he’d presented Alpha and Nico Omega half a year before. He was Nico’s best friend, someone Nico trusted with a lot of his secrets like every single one of his crushes.

Yet, almost every single action he could take could be seen as him trying to compete with Michael for Nico’s affection and love.

* * *

_[May 13 th, 2012, Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona, Spain]_

A Williams won, the first time since 2004 when JP Montoya was behind that wheel. It was one big party at that garage, until it caught fire…

Mark was happy enough with his 6th place after a shit qualifying on the Saturday and was in his motorhome with Seb as the fire at Williams broke out. He’d finished just in front of Rosberg, who had a fairly normal race and hadn’t gotten involved in any accident.

Yet the other Merc driver didn’t have a very nice race… Schumacher hit Senna from behind after misjudging the breaking zone, a mistake that forced both out of the race.

Bourdais also ran into trouble early on, on lap 17. There was something wrong with the front wing and the Frenchman had to pit and lost even more positions, so he basically had to start from the back. He finished 11th in the end and a lap down on the leaders.

* * *

Mark was just relaxing in his motorhome when there was a frantic knock on the door.

Seb opened it for him, revealing a very tired looking Nico Rosberg. He frowned. “Nico? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?”

“I just needed to get away from the media that’s walking around back here.” the older German said and went to sit down on one of the chairs. “I hope you don’t mind if I’m staying for a bit, but the Merc trailers are a bit too far back right now.”

“I hope nothing happened.” the pregnant Omega said as he slowly sat down. He was 8 months along with his son and would give birth somewhere between the Canadian Grand Prix and the European Grand Prix.

“I’m just really tired of this shit show now. Constantly some media person nags me about my relationship with Michael… why are they even so interested? Why can’t we just live our private lives private like the two of you!?” Rosberg sounded very much frustrated.

The only Alpha in the room could only sympathize. He’d been lucky that the media hadn’t hounded him about his marriage to Sebastian, mainly because Seb wasn’t high profile and was just another F1 driver’s partner who was a stay-at-home husband.

Webber stood up and went to hug his colleague. “It’s gonna be alright, I promise. Just tell me when to headbutt someone for you, though I’m sure Lewis will punch the person first.”

The half-Finnish blonde laughed. “Without a doubt. He’s a good friend.”

* * *

_[May 26 th, 2012, Mercedes motor home, Monte-Carlo, Monaco]_

Nico was very happy for his teammate and lover, and celebrated Michael’s pole time with the rest of the team in style… with champagne. Even though everyone knew about the 5-place grid penalty, just the fact that they _could_ set a pole lap was celebration worthy.

“Very well done, my love.” the Omega said before planting a kiss on his teammate’s lips.

“Thank you.” the former Champion purred. “You in for a round?”

The half-Finn bit his lip. “ _Yes_.”

God, he was horny.

* * *

_[May 27 th, 2012, Circuit de Monaco, Monte-Carlo, Monaco]_

Sebastien Bourdais, Jenson Button, Paul di Resta, Vitaly Petrov and Pedro de la Rosa were the only drivers to start on the slower yellow-banded soft compound tyre, with the rest of the field either opting or being forced, by the rules of qualifying, to start on the red-banded super-soft compound.

As the race started both Mark Webber and Nico Rosberg got away cleanly and were first and second, respectively as the field squabbled behind them.

Fernando Alonso squeezed through the gap between Grosjean and McLaren's Lewis Hamilton, but Grosjean clipped the rear left wheel of the Ferrari which in turn pushed him to the outside of the track and into the path of fast starting Michael Schumacher.

Schumacher had nowhere to go as he was already right next to the wall and as a result Grosjean's left rear wheel was forced into and over the Mercedes car's front right, which severely damaged the Lotus's suspension. This sent Grosjean into a spin and he ended up broadside across the track at the entry to turn one.

Other drivers tried to avoid crashing into each other and the stricken Grosjean, however some failed. Bourdais, starting from 9th, clipped the front wing of the still moving Lotus but his car was undamaged. He and a number of others took the shortcut behind the apex of the first corner to avoid the mess.

Sauber's Kamui Kobayashi, who was right behind the RB driver, decided to avoid Grosjean by passing him on the racing line. Before the Lotus finally came to a complete stop it rolled backwards slightly and its right rear tyre clipped the left rear of slow-moving Kobayashi sending him into the air, nearly landing on Button's McLaren.

At the very back of the field, amidst all the chaos Pastor Maldonado, starting last, braked too late and crashed into the back of de la Rosa's HRT, terminally damaging both his front wing and de la Rosa's rear wing. Maldonado retired later in the lap. In order to permit safe clearance of the debris, the safety car was deployed.

But then again, the track at Monaco provided a lot of opportunities for crashes.

* * *

The safety car was called in during the second lap after Grosjean and Maldonado's cars had been removed, while Kobayashi and de la Rosa made it back to the pits under their own power.

Damage to de la Rosa's car forced his retirement but following checks the Sauber was able to re-join the race in 21st place.

Schumacher was told by his team that his car seemed fine after the contact with Grosjean and he was able to continue.

On the restart nearly all drivers held their positions. Webber led Rosberg and Hamilton in an unchanged top three from the grid. Meanwhile, Kobayashi returned to the pits where he retired due to suspension damaged from the first corner incident with the Lotus.

Webber was setting consecutive fastest laps while the stewards investigated various cars cutting the first corner to avoid Grosjean; no further action was taken since it was all done to evade collisions.

* * *

After 13 laps the threat of rain forced teams to not pit stop early so as not to change tyres again if it did eventually rain.

Petrov pitted on lap 16 only to retire as he had an electrical problem. As the track temperature dropped both Ferraris, in 4th and 5th, started to pick up pace and set quick lap times.

By lap 23 the sole remaining Sauber of Sergio Pérez was the only car making multiple overtaking moves, up to 15th from his 23rd place grid spot.

Meanwhile, Schumacher pressured a struggling Felipe Massa as the Lotus driver was told to stay out and wait for predicted rain.

Thanks to Massa's slow pace, a gap formed that allowed Rosberg to pit on lap 27, to switch to the soft compound tyre, and return to the track without any nearby traffic.

Leaders Webber and Hamilton followed Rosberg's lead and pitted the next lap.

Alonso, now in first place, stayed out for another lap during which he set consecutive fastest sectors by nearly a second before following the others and switching to the soft tyre. So quick was Alonso that he came out of the pits well ahead of Hamilton.

The second Ferrari driver inherited the lead and pitted on the next lap.

This left Bourdais, who had not stopped, in the lead with a ten-second advantage over his teammate, Webber.

As the race went on Bourdais extended his lead over Webber and the rest of the field.

On lap 38 Pérez was given a drive-through penalty for a late pit entry that had impeded Massa.

The same lap also saw Button, who started on the soft tyre, change for the super-soft compound. In an already poor race for Button, his pit stop allowed the Caterham of Heikki Kovalainen to slip ahead of him as he re-joined the track.

The gap to Bourdais had settled to 16 seconds as he still waited for the forecast rain.

Räikkönen got a radio message asking him to close the gap to Hamilton as there was a possibility that Bourdais could split the two when he re-joined. Further back there was a significant gap from 6th to 7th, where Schumacher was being followed by Jean-Éric Vergne, who had pitted early, and the two Force Indias.

Kovalainen held 12thplace ahead of both Button and Toro Rosso driver Daniel Ricciardo.

45 laps into the race, Bourdais finally took his only pit stop for the race. As he re-joined, teammate Webber reclaimed the lead while the Frenchman was able to only marginally get ahead of Hamilton.

As the leaders lapped backmarkers, the gap between the top 6 was less than 6 seconds.

Massa's engineer told him that no rain was now expected.

By lap 48 Pérez was 2.7 seconds per lap quicker than the leaders and set a number of fastest laps.

Schumacher began to complain of a problem on lap 59 but still continued. However, on lap 61 he let Vergne pass him and continued to slow.

Spots of rain started to show in some parts of the track but nothing of real concern for the drivers.

A few laps later the 7-time world champion entered the pits and retired from the race with a fuel pressure problem.

In consecutive laps Pic and Ricciardo both retired from the race owing to an electrical fault and a steering problem, respectively.

* * *

With 10 laps remaining, the first 6 drivers were split by fewer than 4 seconds.

On lap 69 and Vergne pitted to switch to intermediate tyres; the only driver to do so in the race.

Still behind Kovalainen, Button locked up his brakes next to the swimming pool and spun.

That left Pérez behind him to attack the Caterham, which Pérez succeeded in passing. Vergne's move to intermediate tyres had not worked, as he was losing over seven seconds every lap to his rivals.

Two laps after Button spun, he had caught back up to Kovalainen. Here, Button attempted an overtake on Kovalainen around the outside of turn 1. Button, who was able to brake later in his McLaren, launched down the outside of Kovalainen in the braking zone of turn 1.

At the same time Kovalainen moved left and the Finn's front wing hit Button's front right tyre, causing a puncture on the McLaren, and Kovalainen damaged his front wing. A subsequent pit stop for Kovalainen put him down to 13th place, meanwhile Button retired from the race due to his puncture.

* * *

The gap at front remained close however; no driver was able to move ahead. In the final few laps rain still threatened, but each of the 6 leaders held their own as they lapped cars.

Hamilton and Räikkönen did drop back slightly from the other 4 towards the end of the race.

By the final lap, artificial light from cameras was becoming more prominent as daylight faded with the threat of darker rain clouds.

Ultimately, Webber was able to keep Rosberg, Alonso and Bourdais at bay for his second career victory at the Monte-Carlo circuit.

* * *

After the race, Rosberg suddenly felt sick while celebrating and rushed somewhere to vomit in a trashcan.

A medical check was performed soon afterwards by the team doctor who found out that the 26-year-old was pregnant with a single baby.

“Well, at least it’s not twins.” Nico murmured as he was still lying on the medical bed.

“About when does Nico have to quit?” Toto asked.

The team doctor hummed. “I’d advise to stop after Hungary, just like mister Button did in twenty-ten. Especially since Spa is a rather dangerous track when you’re in your second trimester.”

The Omega driver nodded. “I get it. So, no more racing after Hungary until the kid’s born?”

“That would indeed be my advice.” the doctor replied. “I suppose mister Schumacher is the father?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rosberg gave the man a ‘duh’ look. “He’s the only Alpha I’ve had unprotected sex with this year and he’s my boyfriend, _of course_ is he the father.”

“Just checking.” the doctor said. “Since you’re still in your first trimester, when the most miscarriages happen, I’d advise you to only inform the father and refrain from telling anyone else until you’ve passed that twelve to fourteen weeks mark.”

“Not even my parents?” Nico asked with a frown.

“You could, but if you lost the baby it can only cause more grief.”

The German from Wiesbaden nodded and looked at his still flat stomach that was going to bulge outward in the next three months. He had no doubt his mother was going to love having a grandbaby, especially as he was his parents’ only child. But he had to tell Michael first, who was no doubt worrying outside the room as he wasn’t allowed in.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Michael’s eyes were wide with worry as he saw his boyfriend again after an hour of waiting. Engineers had tried to get him back to his trailer, at no avail.

“I’m fine enough.” the younger German replied.

From the way Nico smiled, the 7-time world champion deducted it was nothing bad, but it was clear that Nico was still nervous. “What is it?”

“I don’t really know if you’re going to be happy with it but… I’m pregnant with your child.”

Schumacher was stunned.

“Michael? Are you okay?”

The 43-year-old shook his head to stay awake. “Sorry. I… I really can’t believe it. But… do you even want this baby?”

Rosberg frowned. “Why would you think I didn’t want the baby?”

“You’re still so young, your career is just starting. A child wouldn’t be convenient for you.”

“Nor was a baby convenient for Jenson when he fell pregnant with Jeremias. And even though you’re right, I wouldn’t want to get rid of it. I don’t think this season’s gonna do much for our team anymore, even after my one win in China. We’ll just have to become stronger next year.”

The former world champion nodded. “Alright. I… just needed to know if you really wanted this child. I wouldn’t fault you if you’d wanted an abortion, you have many more years in front of you to have a kid. I would’ve supported you no matter what you did.”

Nico smiled. “Good to know I have such a supportive boyfriend.” and the pair kissed.

* * *

_[June 10 th, 2012, Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Montreal, Canada]_

As required by the qualifying regulations, the top 9 qualifiers all started on the faster red-banded super soft tyres, with 10th placed Jenson Button who did not set a time in Q3 choosing to start on the yellow-banded softs. The remaining drivers had a choice of tyres; Felipe Massa, Nico Hülkenberg, Sergio Pérez, Pastor Maldonado and Pedro de la Rosa opted for the softs, the remainder for the super softs.

* * *

The race got off to a clean start, with Mark Webber taking the early lead from pole.

There were no big changes behind him, as Lewis Hamilton, Fernando Alonso, Sebastien Bourdais, Nico Rosberg and Kimi Räikkönen all staying in their respective places.

Pastor Maldonado made up a few places after starting 22nd.

Räikkönen passed Rosberg for 5th soon after, with the latter soon losing another spot to Paul di Resta.

Di Resta was unable to keep the pace of the top 5, and a gap formed up between the first 5 and the rest of the pack.

Räikkönen had started closing in on Bourdais after passing Rosberg, but he then spun and dropped down to 12th, at the tail of the second group led by di Resta.

At the head of the field, Webber built a two-second lead in the first four laps over Hamilton, but then Hamilton slowly started reeling him back in as the super softs slowly began to wear out.

Before the first round of pit stops, Hamilton closed right up to Webber and started to get held up, with Fernando Alonso taking the opportunity to join the leading two.

The stops started as early as lap 13 for Räikkönen, and on lap 14 for di Resta and Michael Schumacher.

Webber stayed until lap 16 before pitting, handing the lead to Hamilton who came in on the next lap and re-joined ahead of Webber, despite a slow pitstop.

Alonso stayed out 2 laps longer than Hamilton and, helped by a quick pitstop was able to re-join in second place, ahead of Hamilton and Webber and only behind temporary leader Romain Grosjean who was yet to pit.

Hamilton immediately attacked him in the DRS zone on the same lap and succeeded to take 2nd place, which became the lead 2 laps later when Grosjean pitted.

Bourdais was unable to keep up with the leading trio in the first stint and thus, after his stop re-joined behind the yet to stop Sergio Pérez and Felipe Massa. He got held up behind the duo.

This left the leading trio of Hamilton, Alonso and Webber with a gap around 15 seconds to the rest of the field, with the McLaren driver being able to edge out a lead over his 2 pursuers.

On lap 24 Narain Karthikeyan was the first retirement after spinning on turn 1 and pulling over shortly afterwards. Shortly afterwards, his HRT teammate Pedro de la Rosa stopped in the pits with worn-out brakes and didn't re-emerge. Both retired from the race.

* * *

Fernando Alonso led for 17 laps of the race, but his tyres degraded near the end and he quickly lost 4 places, slipping to 5th place.

Massa and Pérez, running 4th and 5th having started on the soft tyres both had a long first stint as they tried to make the race on a single stop. With Bourdais being held up behind the duo, this allowed both Grosjean and Nico Rosberg to close up on him.

Rosberg made his second stop on lap 40, one lap before Räikkönen made his only stop.

Massa re-joined in front of Rosberg, but Rosberg was able to pass him in the DRS zone on the same lap, just as Hamilton did on Alonso earlier.

Pérez made his stop on lap 42 and re-joined in between the duo, in 8th place.

Michael Schumacher's run of bad luck continued when he left the pits on lap 43 with his DRS flap open was running 9th. He returned to the pits, but the team were unable to close the flap, forcing his retirement.

Hamilton was able to open up a 4-second lead over Alonso, with Webber being initially held up by the Spaniard, but unable to keep up with him as the Ferrari driver found the grip in his tyres. As the stint wore on, Alonso was able to pull clear of Webber and close down Hamilton's lead to just over 2 seconds, and Hamilton decided to make a second stop for new tyres. He re-joined in third, 9.5 seconds behind Vettel and 13 behind Alonso, and just ahead of Bourdais and Grosjean who were fighting for 4th.

Both Alonso and Webber realized that they do not have enough of a gap to make another stop and re-join ahead of Hamilton, so they stayed out and attempted to complete the race without stopping again in an attempt to win.

The battles continued to rage behind the leading trio, as Grosjean started to attack 4th placed Bourdais.

The Red Bull driver decided to make a second pitstop for new tyres and re-joined in 8th place, behind Rosberg and Pérez, but ahead of Massa.

Kimi Räikkönen, who was unable to regain the places he lost due to his spin, was now back up to 5th place as he too attempted a one-stopper. That did not work out however, and Rosberg had closed right up to him by lap 55, and brought Pérez, Bourdais and Massa along.

Rosberg attacked Räikkönen on the DRS zone but overshot the last chicane and had to give the position back to comply to the rules.

Pérez took advantage of this and was right behind Räikkönen, which meant that he too was able to get the jump on Rosberg when he handed the place back to Räikkönen. He then passed the Finn on the same lap, with Rosberg also going through, this time doing the job cleanly.

The Finnish Ferrari driver had enough and pitted for a new set of tyres and re-joined in 10th place, where he stayed till the end.

* * *

Hamilton on his newer tyres was rapidly gaining on Alonso and Webber at the front at over a second a lap. As the race entered the latter stages, the tyres of Alonso and Webber began to totally wear out, and their lap times now dropped by 3 seconds a lap.

Hamilton passed Webber on lap 62, and Alonso two laps later to take the lead, but the tyres of the latter two were so worn that they were vulnerable to the rest of the field.

The 2-time World Champion decided to stop for new tyres on lap 64 and re-joined 5th behind Grosjean and Pérez, who had broken away from the battle between Rosberg, Bourdais and Massa.

Alonso decided to stay out on his totally worn tyres and was passed by Grosjean on lap 66, Pérez one lap later, and a charging Webber on the penultimate lap.

Grosjean and Sergio Pérez achieved their 2nd career podium finishes as they finished second and third respectively.

Webber recovered to 4th, only 2 seconds behind Pérez at the flag.

A frustrated Alonso dropped to 5th ahead of Rosberg who had an up and down race finishing 6th, fending off Bourdais and Massa.

Kamui Kobayashi finished a respectable 9th place in the other Sauber with Räikkönen getting the final point in 10th place.

* * *

Lewis was still high from his win in Canada and wasn’t all that surprised when Nico visited him on the Monday morning after the night-long party at McLaren. What was weird though, was the way Nico was fiddling with his hands.

“You seem nervous.” the race winner pointed out. “You okay?”

“I’ve got something to tell you.” the German told.

“I hope it’s good.” the half-black man stated.

Rosberg nodded. “It is. I’m pregnant.”

If the man from Stevenage had something in his hands, he certainly would’ve dropped it and he was pretty sure that his mouth was hanging open too. “Pregnant? You… you’re having Michael’s baby?”

“Yes.” the soon to be 27-year-old replied.

“Nico… I’m so happy for you.” a tear rolled down Hamilton’s cheek. “And for Michael, of course.” and he hugged his former karting teammate tightly.

“Lewis… can’t… breathe.” Nico said as he was pressed tightly against his friend’s chest.

The Briton quickly let go of him. “Sorry, don’t know my own strength.”

“It’s okay.” the German driver said with a smile. “I have something else to ask of you, something pretty important. I want you to be my child’s godfather.”

Hamilton was stunned. “Godfather? Me? Are you… sure?”

The German nodded. “You’re my best friend, and there’s no one else I trust with this.”

Lewis nodded. “Okay… okay.”

“You accept?”

“I’d love to be your baby’s godfather.”

The blonde smiled. “Thank you, Lewis.”


	18. It's Hectic

_[June 14 th, Bedford Hospital South Wing, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Labour had begun the day before, on the 13th, and Mark had rushed Seb to the nearest hospital in his Porsche 911. It had been in the evening and Mark had to get his Mate in the hospital through the emergency room.

The Red Bull driver also had to call Christian awake to watch over Isa while he fretted over his husband who was attempting to push their child out. And just like the first time, he wasn’t quite prepared to become a father again. He was only coming down from the high that was Canada and now 4 days later Seb was already giving birth… and next week he’d have to leave his husband with their child to race on the streets of Valencia. Things were going _fast_.

“Nervous?” a nurse asked.

“You can say that.” Webber replied. “I just can’t stop worrying.”

The older woman hummed. “I’ve seen a lot of expectant fathers in my years, they always are nervous when their wives or Omegas give birth. Is it your first child?”

“Second, actually.” the Aussie replied. “We already have a daughter, she’s one and a half now.”

“Ah, wonderful. Do you already know the primary gender of your second child then?”

Mark nodded. “It’s a boy.”

“You must be very proud.”

“I’m just happy I’ve made my husband’s dream of a little family come true. He wanted one son and one daughter at least.” the F1 driver stated, just before the screams started again.

* * *

Sebastian was goddamn exhausted. He’d thought his daughter was a pretty large baby… but his son was even worse! Almost 9 pounds! His baby boy was currently in the arms of his father.

Mark gave his husband a sheepish look. “I’m sorry for fucking such a large baby into you.”

“Ugh.” the German huffed. He was aching all over just like the first time. “No more victory sex for you. I mean that. At least not without a condom that doesn’t break the moment you knot me.”

“I’ll try, I’ll try.” the man from Queanbeyan said, bowing his head to his beloved.

Seb too looked at their son. “How do you want to name him?”

“Liam. Liam Fabian Sebastian Webber.”

* * *

_[June 17 th, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Jenson hugged Seb the moment the two Omegas saw each other.

“Congrats! Oh God, he’s beautiful!”

Kimi just looked on as his husband was gushing over the new-born while holding a sleepy Jeremias in his arms who probably wanted a little nap.

The Australian saw something in those ice-cold blue eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“Jenson wants another baby.” the Ferrari driver replied. “But… I am afraid.”

“Of what exactly?” Mark asked.

“Everything Jenson’s previous pregnancy brought… I don’t want him to have to go through all that again. It’s just not worth it and I don’t want to see him in pain.”

Yes, the Red Bull driver did remember how Jenson’s first pregnancy went. And it was understandable that an Alpha didn’t want to see his Omega so hurt by carrying their child. Any caring Alpha would rather have his Omega healthy by his side and have no children any more than put them through such a type of pregnancy again and face the risk of losing their husband, and unborn child, to the complications.

The Finn knew that Jenson really wanted a family, as it had been something the Briton had made clear to him when they were dating. But if they had another baby like Jeremias, it could end up in tragedy.

“Isa’s asleep too, you can put Jere in the box next to her.” Webber said and pointed at the play pen where his little girl was laying on her tummy.

“And what’s your boy’s name?” Button asked as he was seated.

“Liam.” Seb replied with a smile. “Liam Fabian Sebastian. Mark named him.”

The British Omega hummed. “Beautiful name. I would’ve picked that name too, but it doesn’t sound well with Kimi’s surname. Liam Button would’ve gone much better.”

“Finnish names, huh?”

“Yeah, Finnish names.”

* * *

_[June 24 th, Valencia Street Circuit, Valencia, Spain]_

The top 10 qualifiers all started on the soft 'option' tyres which they used in Q3, as did most of those behind, though they had a choice. Michael Schumacher, Sergio Pérez and Mark Webber were the three who started on the medium tyres.

Sebastien Bourdais was able to get a powerful launch off the starting line from pole position in his Red Bull and went into the first corner unchallenged, and Lewis Hamilton who was alongside him on the front row stayed second.

Felipe Massa got a good launch from 5th on the grid and was nearly alongside third place starter Pastor Maldonado but had to back off to avoid hitting him and his Lotus teammate Romain Grosjean took advantage to jump into third, and Kamui Kobayashi took 4th, as Maldonado and Massa dropped to 5th and 6th. The Ferraris of Fernando Alonso and Kimi Räikkönen were the chief gainers on the first lap, Alonso moving from 11th on the grid to 8th and Räikkönen from 13th to 10th.

Force India were also running strongly at the end of the first lap, with Nico Hülkenberg and Paul di Resta splitting the Ferraris in 7th and 9th. The two men who lost out at the start were Nico Rosberg, who dropped to 11th from 6th on the grid and was just a single place in front of Mercedes teammate Michael Schumacher, and Jenson Button in the second McLaren who lost four places and was down in 13th.

Bourdais showed very impressive pace in the early laps, building a 4-second lead within the first two laps and continuing to extend it at a second per lap. He looked set to win the race this way.

Hamilton was unable to keep up with him and was defending from Grosjean, with Kobayashi, Maldonado and Massa all able to keep up.

Hülkenberg dropped to 3 seconds behind Massa’s Lotus and was kept busy in the opening laps keeping Alonso behind.

The order stayed the same till lap 10 when Grosjean used the DRS to get alongside Hamilton before completing a move around the outside of turns 12 and 13. He was able to immediately pull away from Hamilton though Bourdais was already 14 seconds ahead, but on a clear track he was able to run laptimes that were within two to three tenths of Bourdais’s. On the next lap, Alonso passed Hülkenberg for 7th with a similar move.

Button, down in 12th place was the first driver to make his pit stop for new tyres, doing so on lap 11, and he went for the medium compound whereas Räikkönen, who was held up behind and unable to pass Di Resta went for the soft tyre when he pitted one lap later.

Maldonado was suffering from tyre wear towards the end of this stint, and was passed by Massa and then Alonso, with the latter duo then setting off after Kobayashi.

Kobayashi immediately decided to pit, with Massa and Maldonado following him in. A minor pit stop problem for Kobayashi allowed the Brazilian to get ahead of him but Alonso was able to jump the duo of them by staying out a lap longer.

Bourdais and Grosjean pitted on lap 15, with the Red Bull driver still in the lead.

Grosjean and Hamilton re-joined behind Di Resta and Rosberg, who did not pit, but neither offered much resistance to them, and soon the duo was back up to second and third, though Grosjean was now 20 seconds behind Bourdais.

The rest of the early stoppers were stuck behind the trio of Schumacher, Bruno Senna in the other Williams and Mark Webber, all three of whom were yet to stop, and losing pace on their worn tyres, created a massive traffic jam as a number of drivers, led by Alonso with Massa, Kobayashi, Maldonado, Räikkönen, Hülkenberg, Button and Sergio Pérez were all close behind. Alonso was able to clear the trio, passing Webber and Senna in the space of a few corners, and Schumacher on the next lap.

Schumacher and Webber both stopped for new tyres at the end of the lap, leaving Senna to hold off the rest of the cars on new tyres. Massa passed Senna almost immediately, and Kobayashi attacked Senna on the long straight before Turn 8.

Senna was unaware that Kobayashi was already moving down the inside and tried of defend the inside line, and the duo touched, with Kobayashi's front wing being damaged and Senna suffered a puncture, and both men had to come into the pits.

At the front, Grosjean was able to match Bourdais's pace for the first time in the race, though the older Frenchie was able to hold the gap at 20 seconds.

Hamilton was unable to keep up with the leading duo, with Alonso and Massa both making short work of Di Resta and started to close in on Hamilton.

Di Resta finally pitted on lap 25 and went on the medium compound tyres, promoting Maldonado to 6th, with Räikkönen, Hülkenberg, Button and Pérez completing the top 10, all having made one stop.

Räikkönen, Button and Pérez all had to make an early second stop for tyres in the next few laps as they were the earliest to make their first.

The complexion of the race took a big turn when, on lap 27, well down the field, Jean-Éric Vergne tried to make a DRS-assisted pass on Heikki Kovalainen through turn 12. Vergne thought that his car was fully in front of Kovalainen but it actually wasn't and he ended up chopping his car straight onto Kovalainen's, puncturing his right rear tyre and Kovalainen's left front, and damage caused by the shredding tyres were spread all over the track, thus causing the intervention of the safety car.

Both Vergne and Kovalainen made it to the pits, with Vergne retiring due to suspension damage whereas Kovalainen was able to continue.

The intervention of the safety car not only just bunched up the field, erasing Bourdais's 20 second lead at the front, but also sent most of the drivers, including all the leaders in for their second tyre stop.

There was more pit-stop trouble for Lewis Hamilton, as a problem with the front jack meant that he dropped behind both Alonso and Massa after the stops.

The safety car intervention also meant that Räikkönen, Button and Pérez, the trio who made their second stops before it came out, lost a lot of places as most of the drivers were able to stop under the safety car, this left the trio down in 14th, 15th and 16th.

The drivers that did not stop in this period were Daniel Ricciardo and those that had made their first stop late – Rosberg, Schumacher, Webber and Di Resta. This put Ricciardo into 4th place, behind Bourdais, Grosjean and Alonso. Räikkönen was 5th, and Hamilton 6th after his pit stop troubles.

The race restarted on lap 34, and Alonso immediately took the opportunity to get alongside Grosjean and pass him round the outside at turn 1.

Rosberg, in seventh and on the older tyres immediately lost five places to teammate Schumacher, Webber, Maldonado, Hülkenberg and di Resta.

Further down the pack, there was a collision between Räikkönen and Kobayashi while battling for 13th, leaving Räikkönen with a puncture and Kobayashi with terminal suspension damage.

At around the same time, race leader Bourdais lost drive coming out of turn 10 and he had to retire, with what was later said to be an alternator failure.

Alonso took the lead ahead of Grosjean, and Ricciardo ran third briefly as Hamilton passed Massa for 4th.

Ricciardo's tyres did not last long, and soon, after being passed by both Hamilton and Massa, had to pit for new tyres.

Schumacher was running 5th now ahead of Webber, but the latter was suffering from serious tyre problems and, after being passed by Maldonado and the two Force India cars within the space of a few corners, he went into the pits. Schumacher was also on older tyres and pitted for new ones three laps later, re-joining in 11th place, just ahead of Webber.

The race at the front of the field took yet another twist when, on lap 41, Grosjean who was running within a second of Alonso had to retire with an alternator failure suspected to be similar to that of Bourdais's.

This left Alonso with a 3-second lead over Hamilton, who was now under pressure from Massa, with Maldonado up to 4th now ahead of the Force India duo of Hülkenberg and Di Resta, the latter trying a one-stopper. He was soon under attack from Pérez, who along with Button, had recovered back up to 7th and 8th place.

* * *

Alonso continued to lead comfortably at the front, with Hamilton continuing to hold off Massa for second though the latter rarely allowed the gap to go over a second.

Maldonado, Hülkenberg and Di Resta began to spread out, and the action behind was from Schumacher and Webber, who on new softer tyres were going around 2 seconds quicker than those in front of them.

The duo picked off Senna, before closing in on and passing Button on lap 50.

As the tyres started to wear out for the other drivers, they fell into the clutches of Schumacher and Webber, who passed Pérez 3 laps later, and Di Resta after another lap to move up into 6th and 7th respectively. Hülkenberg was next up and he too was dealt with by the duo on the penultimate lap, moving Schumacher into 5th and Webber into 6th, but it was not going to stay that way.

* * *

Hamilton in second, in his attempts to hold off Massa had pushed his tyres too much, and they started to wear towards the end of the race.

Massa patiently bided his time before passing Hamilton on lap 55 with two laps left, when Hamilton's tyres were worn out.

Hamilton was now under attack from Maldonado, whose pace was strong enough for him to stay out of the reach of Schumacher and Webber.

Maldonado attacked Hamilton at turn 1 on the penultimate lap, but some strong defensive driving by Hamilton meant that he kept the place for then despite his worn tyres. Maldonado tried again on the run down to turn 13 using DRS, with Hamilton taking the inside line and forcing Maldonado off the track, and as Maldonado tried to re-join, he clipped the kerb for the next turn and hit Hamilton, forcing him into the wall and out of the race. Maldonado himself lost his front wing and dropped back down the order.

The race was won by Alonso.

Massa took second and Schumacher was promoted to third, his first podium since his return to F1 and the last podium of his career.

Webber was 4th ahead of Hülkenberg, with Rosberg charging up to 6th on new tyres by passing Di Resta and Button in the last two laps.

Pérez suffered more tyre problems than others and crossed the line 9th, with Maldonado who continued on without his front wing was still able to take the final point in 10th. However, he was given a 20-second time penalty for his collision with Hamilton and was thus demoted to 12th, with his teammate Senna thus taking the final point.

* * *

Seb had called Mark quite soon after the race in Valencia.

Once more, Mark had wished his husband could’ve been with him.

But Seb was still recovering from the birth of their son 10 days earlier and wouldn’t be allowed to travel until mid-July, which was in time for the race in Germany.

Webber saw his son on video, who was peacefully sleeping on Seb’s chest. His heart swelled at seeing his family… these moments made him regret that he chose racing as a career. Just his inability to be with his husband and children every single day, play with them, see them say their first word…

 _“I love you, honey.”_ Sebastian said, smiling his beautiful smile. _“I can’t wait until you are home.”_

 _“Daddy, daddy!”_ Isa yelled.

Mark laughed as he heard his daughter. “Hello Isa, daddy’s here. I’ll be with you soon enough. I’m jumping on the plane in three hours, I should be home tonight already.”

 _“I’ll be waiting for you, my love.”_ the Omega said and blew his Mate a kiss. _“I can’t wait to feel your strong arms around me again.”_

“I’ll cuddle you for days straight if I have to. I love you too.”

* * *

_[July 3 rd, 2012, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

Waking up in your hubby’s muscled arms was always nice, especially if that hubby was on a crazy schedule.

His body was healing from birthing their son, and Mark’s housekeeper Pauline had been a massive help as she’d cleaned the entire house while Seb was overly tired and just spending time with his new-born.

The Beta woman was a grandmother herself and understood the pains of childbearing.

Mark kissed his beloved husband. “Happy twenty-fifth birthday, my love. I have a couple things planned for us today, but I’ll make us breakfast first.” and the Alpha left the bed.

Sebastian just laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

The scents of their children were still on the bedsheets, as both Isa and Liam had fallen asleep there.

“I’m back.” the racing driver said, closer to his ear than the young Omega had expected.

The blonde blinked with his eyes. “Oh, did I fall asleep again?”

“You were close.” the dark-haired man said with a smile.

Seb looked what his hubby had made for him. “You’re fattening me up?”

“A little bit. I want you to be healthy.” and the Alpha kissed his Mate.

“What do you want to do with me today?” Sebastian asked.

Mark hummed. “Well, I want to take you out for a nice summer stroll after breakfast, with our children of course, a nice lunch somewhere in Bedford before returning home… maybe some love making if you’re up for it, I’ll let you decide tonight.”

“I can’t wait to feel your cock in me again.” the young blonde stated and kissed his husband with passion.

“Don’t forget we still have to eat breakfast.”

“Ah, dang.”

* * *

_[July 8 th, 2012, Silverstone Circuit, Towcester, Great Britain]_

The 2012 edition of the British Grand Prix wasn’t the most eventful one… only one controversial crash between Sergio Perez and Pastor Maldonado on lap 11, an engine failure in Petrov’s Caterham before the race even started, a puncture in the midfield… but not as many retirements as the European Grand Prix.

* * *

When the 5 red lights went out, however, it was polesitter Alonso who maintained his lead into the first corner.

Webber and Schumacher followed him round in their same positions, but Bourdais fell prey to Räikkönen and Massa, before quickly getting back past the Brazilian.

Paul di Resta, in 10th place at the time, suffered a puncture as a result of his right rear tyre coming into contact with Romain Grosjean's front wing at the start of the Wellington straight. Di Resta spun and retired from the damage on the following lap whilst Grosjean pitted on the 3rd lap to replace his front wing and change tyres after his impaired front wing was costing him places.

Later in the race, Sergio Pérez and Pastor Maldonado had an incident at Brooklands at the end of the Wellington Straight. Maldonado tried to overtake Pérez on the inside of the corner under braking, whilst Pérez was defending on the inside line Maldonado's front wing clipped Pérez's car and sent both of them into a spin, the result of this would be Pérez retiring from the race and Maldonado having to make an unscheduled pit stop to repair damage to his front wing. This would be a disaster for his strategy in the race because a lap earlier, he pitted for new tyres, Maldonado would later finish 16th in the race.

At the start of lap 50, Mark Webber was closing in on race leader Fernando Alonso, with Bourdais shortly behind his teammate in 3rd place.

Webber was faster than Alonso due to his tyres being worn more than Webber's, but then with 3 laps to go Webber was within a second of Alonso's car, this would mean he was eligible to use DRS in the allocated DRS zone on the Wellington Straight, this would give him extra speed.

Alonso knew he was slower than Webber, so he took the inside line as Webber passed Alonso for the lead of the race, Alonso tried to attack on him in the next few corners.

Now Bourdais would try and close up on Alonso.

When the chequered flag fell Mark Webber won his second British Grand Prix, following his victory in 2010. Alonso was 2nd, Bourdais not having the pace to catch Alonso in the end and remaining 3rd.

Felipe Massa finished 5 seconds behind Vettel, Romain Grosjean recovered from the first lap incident to finish 6th, behind his teammate Felipe Massa. The other points scorers were Schumacher, Hamilton, Senna, and Jenson Button in 10th.

Mark was still leading the Championship, but Alonso was closing in while Lewis was currently 3rd.

* * *

_[July 10 th, 2012, Räikkönen-Button Home, Woking, Great Britain]_

“You’re such a wiggly bum.” Jenson said to his son, with a smile on his face. He loved his beautiful little boy, and he knew Kimi loved him too.

Yes, Kimi’s public persona was cold as ice, hence the nickname ‘Iceman’, but he was a very passionate, loving and caring man behind closed doors.

No one had understood why Jenson married Kimi, because they only knew the Iceman, and Jenson’s persona was the total opposite as he was optimistic and overly happy.

“He really looks like you, kulta.” the Finn told as he stood behind his husband, wrapping his arms around the McLaren driver’s shoulders before kissing a cheek.

“I’m still waiting for someone to say he looks like you.” the Omega stated.

“Not gonna happen.” the Ferrari driver grunted. “I’ll go and make lunch.”

Button looked back at his son. He’d really love to have another child. Especially after seeing Mark and Seb’s new-born, he’d felt that surge in his stomach again, that want to swell up with a child. He knew Kimi was apprehensive about getting his husband pregnant again, and he knew it was because of his first pregnancy.

That’s even why the younger man was going to an OB/GYN today.

“I’m going to see a doctor today.” Jenson mentioned.

Kimi raised an eyebrow. “For what? Are you ill?”

The Briton shook his head. “No, not ill. I’m going for a health and pelvic check-up, nothing special.”

“Okay. Will you tell me when there’s something wrong?”

The Omega smiled as his Mate gave him that caring look. “I will, don’t worry.”

* * *

_[July 10 th, 2012, Epsom General Hospital, Epsom, Great Britain]_

Dr. Diana Weller looked at her chart.

_‘Jenson Räikkönen nee Button, 32, Omega, 1 child’_

It wasn’t unusual for Omegas to visit her, but she usually treated infertile ones or Omegas with pregnancy problems. But this Omega was different, as he’d successfully birthed a 11-pounder and was currently not pregnant. So, it was a bit of a mystery to why she was assigned this patient.

Mr. Räikkönen entered the room with a smile. “I suppose you’re doctor Weller?”

“I am indeed.” and Weller shook the 32-year-old Omega’s hand. “But please, call me Diana.”

“Of course, only if you call me Jenson though.”

The Omega woman smiled. “Now, please tell me why you’re here.”

“Well, I’d like to get pregnant again.” Jenson started. “But… my Mate is a bit apprehensive. You see, he’s worried that I’ll have the same complications that I had during my first pregnancy and that I might die.”

Diana nodded. She could understand that a loving Alpha would have such worries. “What kind of complications did you have?”

“Several cases of food and blood poisoning, very heavy Braxton’s and my vaginal wall tore while I was giving birth to Jeremias… oh, and blood loss, also during birth.”

“I can understand why your Mate would have reservations. I suppose that the exam you want is to see whether you could possibly have more complications that could endanger a pregnancy?”

Mr. Räikkönen nodded. “Yes please.”

“Alright. Follow me then.”

* * *

_[July 10 th, 2012, Räikkönen-Button Home, Woking, Great Britain]_

“How did your doctor’s appointment go?” the Finn asked when his Mate returned.

“Everything’s good.” the McLaren driver told. “I have to wait for my blood test results for the hormone part, but physically I’m all clear. If the blood tests are positive too, I should be able to have a safe pregnancy. Though the doctor did advise me to quit being around petrol that much, as that could’ve caused the blood poisoning.”

“Do you want to retire?” Kimi asked.

“Well, I believe McLaren’s not getting much better at this rate.” the Briton replied as he sat down. He also looked at his son. “And well, I miss being a parent to Jeremias… I am a Champion now. I have reached what I wanted for so long. Maybe now I can focus on my other dreams. A family with you.”

“It’s your decision.”

“I know. I love you.”

* * *

_[July 22 nd, 2012, Hockenheimring, Hockenheim, Germany]_

The circuit was only 48 kilometres away from Seb’s hometown, a short drive, which meant that not only Fabian was coming, but since their reconnection also both Seb’s sisters and his parents… and a couple cousins who were interested in getting to know Mark.

It had been a long time coming, that the track would change from the Nürburgring to the Hockenheimring, mainly due to funding and the fact that people claimed Nurburg was too dangerous.

Those had never seen the Nordschleife.

Mark could’ve had second place but was demoted to 5th due to an overtaking manoeuvre on Jenson that was deemed illegal by the racing stewards and he was handed a post-race penalty of 20 seconds.

After that race, there were only 5 points in Webber’s advantage over Alonso. Finishing ahead of the Spaniard would from that moment be his first and foremost mission.

* * *

It was also during the post-race interviews that Rosberg revealed his pregnancy, in front of the German news crew of RTL while his teammate and the father of his baby was standing right next to him talking to the BBC F1 reporter.

Nico just casually mentioned he wouldn’t be racing after Hungary due to his pregnancy and chatted some more, as if it was the most normal thing to talk about. And yes, it was Michael’s baby.

Mark, who as talking to the British press, overheard it and had laughed at the Merc driver’s attitude.

* * *

_[July 29 th, 2012, Hungaroring, Mogyoród, Hungary]_

Shit already started before the race even began!

At the end of the formation lap, Michael Schumacher stopped in the 19th place grid position, instead of 17th where he had qualified. This caused the yellow lights to flash, with the intention of waving the cars through for a second formation lap.

However, the 7-time champion switched his car off believing that the race was being delayed.

The cars were waved through for the second formation lap, and Schumacher had to be pushed into the pits for his car to be restarted. Once his car was restarted, he failed to activate the pit speed limiter and exceeded the pit speed limit while driving to the end of the pits for the start of the race.

At the start of the race, Mark Webber attempted to pass Romain Grosjean in turn one, but was blocked. The loss of momentum allowed Jenson Button to pull alongside Webber through turn two and then pass him in turn three.

Sebastien Bourdais starting on medium compound tyres, made a great start to jump from 11th to 7th by turn two. Venezuelan Pastor Maldonado made a poor start and fell from 8th to 12th position.

Schumacher pitted on lap 2 to switch to medium compound tyres. He then served a drive-through penalty on lap 5 for speeding in the pit lane at the start.

Felipe Massa initially had no KERS and was stuck behind Fernando Alonso.

Roman Grosjean began to catch up with Lewis Hamilton towards the end of the first stint.

Hamilton pitted first on lap 19, taking a second longer than normal due to a wheel gun problem, but Grosjean's pit stop on the next lap was even slower, leaving the running order the same.

Romain Grosjean was finally able to catch Lewis Hamilton on lap 24, only to lose time due to mistakes, and then catch up again by lap 30.

Massa KERS had recovered by this point, allowing him to make up ground.

Jenson Button pitted from 3rd position on lap 35 and got stuck behind Bruno Senna, who was up to 7th, running a long stint. Button was unable to pass Senna until Senna pitted on lap 43.

This allowed Webber to come out ahead of Button when he pitted on lap 39.

Massa began turning out blistering lap times in clear air. He pitted for the second time on lap 46 and came out of the pits alongside his teammate Roman Grosjean. The Brazilian pushed Grosjean to the edge of the track in turn 1, Grosjean ran wide, and took second place. Felipe then began to reel in Lewis Hamilton but was unable to pass.

Pastor Maldonado slid into the side of Paul di Resta on lap 48, earning Maldonado a drive-through penalty.

In the closing laps of the race, Red Bull pitted both of their drivers.

Sebastien Bourdais fell from 5th to 8th, where he remained until the end of the race.

Mark Webber remained in 4th, and by the last lap was able to catch back up to Romain Grosjean on fresher tyres but was unable to pass.

Narain Karthikeyan pulled off the track and retired on lap 65 due to suspension damage.

The final lap of the race was on lap 69 instead of 70, due to the extra formation lap.

* * *

During the summer break, it was time for the drivers to relax.

Mark and Seb spend it in Great Britain with their children, with Jenson and Kimi visiting very often with Jeremias since the factories were also closed.

Michael and Nico took the time they got from the summer break to decide they wanted to mate and bought a house together near Frankfurt to raise their unborn child.

No one really wanted to be in the spotlights during a summer break, as that was the time to relax and be with family and friends.


	19. Not As Expected

_[September 2 nd, 2012, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Stavelot, Belgium]_

Talks about next year’s contracts were already starting again, as it did during every summer break.

There were rumours about both McLaren drivers, as both their contracts were expiring at the end of the season.

As the rumours went, Lewis would switch to Mercedes and Jenson could take Grosjean’s spot at Lotus. Yet neither let a lot of things know prior to the weekend.

* * *

Button started the race on pole, with Japanese driver Kamui Kobayashi next to him. The second row was for Massa and Perez, the third for Alonso and Maldonado.

The Red Bulls qualified rather bad. Bourdais actually qualified 7th, but started 12th due to a gearbox change, and Webber started 10th due to his teammate’s penalty. To score big points, they’d have to take advantage of the strategy.

There were two separate incidents at the start of the race though.

Pastor Maldonado, from 6th, let his clutch slip a fraction too soon and started his race before the lights had gone out, passing the Saubers of Kobayashi and Perez.

Grosjean made a good start and moved up to the inside of La Source, but in doing so, squeezed Hamilton between himself and the pit wall. The two touched wheels, both drivers losing control. Grosjean then speared into the back of Pérez and became airborne, crashing heavily into Alonso, missing Alonso's head by a few inches.

Grosjean came to rest at the outside wall.

Hamilton crashed into Kobayashi as well as Alonso after Grosjean's heavy impact.

Pérez lost his rear wing from Grosjean's hit and touched Maldonado when the accident happened, making Maldonado spin.

Only the latter two could drive away from crash site, Kobayashi with a substantial hole in the side of his car. Kobayashi who had started on the front row for Sauber, pitted after the accident and resumed in last place. He managed to finish 12th in the end.

Once Maldonado recovered from his spin, he managed to hit Timo Glock after the safety car restart.

On lap 30, Narain Karthikeyan's HRT spun off backwards and hit into the tyre wall late in the race after a wheel came loose. He retired from the race.

After starting the race in 14th, Kimi Räikkönen fought hard to get the fifth place, ahead of Red Bull’s Sebastien Bourdais.

Bruno Senna had 8th position secured but due to a slow puncture he had to make a pitstop with only 4 laps left in the race, dropping him to 12th.

Polesitter Button was never under threat from anyone, leading from lights to flag without trouble.

Mark Webber fought through the field from his 10th place at the start to 2nd at the checked flag.

Massa became 3rd.

Webber’s 2nd place gave him a 25 points advantage over Alonso, who’d crashed.

The top 3, Button, Webber & Massa, had the post-race interviews to go through first.

Of course, each of them was asked about the first corner crash, Mark was asked about his fight to the field, Massa about being so close to the accident when it happened and Jenson about how he experienced everything so far up front.

_“Question to Jenson from Motorsport.com. There’ve been many rumours flying around. Could you perhaps shed some light on what’s currently going on at McLaren?”_

Button nudged his head to the side. “I can only tell my side, and that will be that I will retire at the end of this twenty-twelve season. I have reached my goals in Formula One and now I want to focus on my son. I don’t know if I’ll be a stay-at-home parent, but I just want more time with Jeremias.”

As the Briton was announcing his retirement, Massa’s face expressed shock, but Mark had expected it.

The Omega driver had told his long-time friend about the plan to quit and move with Kimi to Switzerland, where Kimi already had a home due to his time at Sauber.

* * *

_[September 9 th, 2012, Autodromo Nazionale di Monza, Monza, Italy]_

Räikkönen made a great start to pass Jenson Button for second place. He pulled alongside pole sitter Lewis Hamilton going into the first chicane, but Hamilton had the inside line and was able to stay ahead.

Fernando Alonso was able to make his way up from 10th to 7th place by the end of the first lap and passed Felipe Massa for 6th going into the first chicane on the second lap.

On lap 4, Webber passed Michael Schumacher under braking into the first chicane for 4th place.

One lap later, Bruno Senna attempted to pass Nico Rosberg around the outside into the first chicane. Senna turned into Rosberg, they banged wheels, and Senna went straight through the chicane to take 11th.

Fernando Alonso was able to pass Schumacher coming out of the Parabolica on lap 7.

On lap 8, Bruno Senna tried to pass Paul di Resta on the outside going into the second chicane. Di Resta moved over, forcing Senna onto the gravel. Senna went straight through the chicane and back onto the racing line right in front of Bourdais, who dodged around him as they entered the first Lesmo corner. On the next lap, Jean-Éric Vergne had a right rear suspension failure under braking into the first chicane. He spun and slid sideways over one of the curbs, launching his car into the air over the chicane.

Jenson Button retook 2nd place from Räikkönen in the 2nd chicane on lap 19.

Fernando Alonso and Mark Webber pitted at the same time on lap 21 and came out right behind Räikkönen with only a car's length separating each of the three.

Lewis Hamilton pitted on lap 24, allowing Sergio Pérez, who hadn't pitted yet, to take the lead from 2nd.

On lap 26, Fernando Alonso tried to go around the outside of Webber through Curva Grande.

Webber moved to the outside, pushing Alonso off the track and onto the gravel. The move was similar to a move Webber pulled on Alonso the year before, but this time the Aussie was given a drive-through penalty.

Alonso was able to pass Vettel on lap 29, and the drive-through on lap 35 put Webber in 9th place behind Bourdais.

Lewis Hamilton retook the lead from Sergio Pérez on lap 29.

Pérez pitted on the next lap and came back out in 8th place.

Jenson Button retired on lap 34 following a sudden loss of fuel pressure.

This moved Räikkönen back up to 2nd with Fernando Alonso and Sergio Pérez gaining on him. Räikkönen was passed by Alonso on lap 40, and then by Pérez three laps later.

Pérez quickly chased down Alonso and passed him on lap 46.

Mark Webber retired on lap 47 with a failed alternator.

On lap 51, Sebastien Bourdais clipped the curb on the exit of the Ascari chicane and spun. He fell out of the point-scoring positions and retired due to severely flat-spotted tires.

Lewis Hamilton won the race, with Sergio Pérez, who started 12th, in second and quickly catching him. Fernando Alonso completed the podium, having started 10th.

* * *

_[September 17 th, 2012, Red Bull team aeroplane, Dubai airport, Dubai]_

Mark looked out of the window, at the big skyscrapers that adorned the landscape of Dubai.

“You want something to drink Mark?” Christian asked.

The Alpha looked over at his team boss and shook his head, staring back out the window.

“You’ve been rather quiet. Something on your mind?” the Briton asked as he took a sip of cola.

“I’ve just been thinking.” Webber replied with a sigh. “About what I want to do with my life after racing.”

Chris sat down. “And? Came up with anything?”

“I’m not quite sure. The only thing I truly know is that I want to spend time with my children, be there for Isa and Liam.” the driver replied.

It was nothing unusual for drivers with children, the Beta mused.

“Christian, I shall be honest with you… I don’t think I’ll extend my contract beyond twenty-thirteen.”

Christian blinked. “You sure? I don’t think Dietrich’s gonna be happy about that.”

“I don’t care about him.” the dark-haired Alpha growled. “I’m thirty-six, getting to the point in your life where your high days are over, and you have to make way for the new generation. I’ll retire as a World Champion, exactly what I wanted. Now it’s time to focus on my family.”

“Well, it’s your choice in the end. We’ll talk about it later.”

* * *

_[September 23 rd, 2012, Marina Bay Street Circuit, Singapore]_

Hamilton led lap 1 with Maldonado falling to 4th with Webber and Button overtaking into P2 and P3 respectively.

On lap 23, Hamilton's gearbox failed forcing him to retire allowing Vettel to take P1 which continued until the end of the race. It was noted to be the 2nd mechanical retirement for the Briton.

On lap 30, Karthikeyan crashed at turn 18 causing yellow flags and a safety car to be deployed.

Maldonado retired with hydraulic issues before the safety car came in. He had a call 1 lap before he came to the pits and retired.

2 laps later, Schumacher and Vergne collided, with Schumacher failing to brake properly, and consequently crashing into the back of Vergne's Toro Rosso, resulting in their retirement.

After the crash, Michael Schumacher climbed out of his car and went over to apologise to Vergne.

Paul di Resta managed to keep Mercedes driver Nico Rosberg at bay to claim his career-best finish of P4, gaining him two places in the Drivers' Championship to stand 11th.

The race finished two laps early as the two-hour limit was reached and gave Webber the win.

* * *

_[October 7 th, 2012, Suzuka Circuit, Suzuka, Japan]_

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Suzuka, for the race which started a 15:00 (local time). Every driver except Jean-Èric Vergne, Charles Pic and Michael Schumacher started the race on the softer compound 'option' tyres.

There was a chaotic start to the race as collisions at the 1st turn brought out the safety car on the opening lap.

Webber led away from pole and Kobayashi had a faster start than Bourdais, who slotted in behind him in third.

Meanwhile, Alonso was hit from behind by Massa, as the front wing of the Lotus clipped Alonso's rear wheel, puncturing the tyre, sending him into a spin across the gravel and back near the track at the first corner.

Massa's teammate, Romain Grosjean, was too busy attempting to stay in front of the fast-starting Sauber of Peréz on his outside at the first corner, so he ran into the back of 3rd-placed Sebastien Bourdais, spinning him round at turn 2, breaking his own wing in the process.

This crash had consequences for other drivers as well, as Bruno Senna attempted to slide into a disappearing gap on Nico Rosberg's inside in order to avoid the crash. This broke Senna's wing and forced Rosberg to retire from the race.

Alonso was the other retiree from the crash, seen walking away immediately, as Bourdais, Senna and Grosjean all had to pit for new front wings. The older Frenchman was worst affected as he had to recover from the grass.

It wasn't all bad news for all the drivers, though, as Button had made up 5 places to move into 3rd, and Räikkönen had moved up 6 places to fourth after they used some opportunistic weaving.

At the end of the safety car period, and the beginning of lap 3, Webber sprinted away from Kobayashi, quickly establishing a 3-second lead and building on it.

Sergio Pérez attempted to overtake Massa for 5th place at turn 1, but he was forced wide and slotted in behind 6th place Hamilton, and in front of Hülkenberg. He managed to overtake Hamilton at the hairpin after a few laps of closing him down, locking his tyres and creeping around the apex. He then began to move back towards the 5th-placed Lotus of Massa.

The Caterham of Heikki Kovalainen was impressing at this point in the race by running in 11th position.

Next, Romain Grosjean was handed a 10-second stop-go penalty for the collision, he took it and returned to the track in last position. It was his 7th collision on the first lap of a race in 2012, and his 8th within the first two laps.

By this point, Michael Schumacher had climbed his way from 23rd to 14th, despite losing telemetry to his team.

Webber and Räikkönen were the drivers showing good pace when Button became the first driver to make a scheduled pit-stop in the race in lap 13.

Massa and Hülkenberg pitted the following lap from 5th and 8th positions respectively, having to make their way past Vergne and Kovalainen after their pit stops.

Kobayashi pitted on lap 16 to promote Kimi Räikkönen to second place but kept Button behind him as both were temporarily held up by drivers yet to stop, before promptly overtaking them.

Webber and Räikkönen pitted from 1st and 2nd on lap 20 and maintained their positions, meaning the Aussie had not relinquished his lead, and the Finn had leap-frogged both Kobayashi and Button with a quick stop.

Pérez attempted the same move he had overtaken Hamilton with the previous time at the hairpin on lap 20, but this time Hamilton moved to the inside line and Pérez carried too much speed into the corner, sliding round and getting stuck in the gravel trap. He was the 3rd retirement of the race.

On lap 22, Senna was given a drive through penalty for his contact with Rosberg at the start of the race. By this point, Sebastien Bourdais had worked his way back up to 9th place but had to pit a few laps later.

Hamilton and Kobayashi pitted on lap 31, one lap after Massa, who Hamilton was competing with now for the 5th spot. He overtook him at turn 1 on the following lap.

On lap 34, Narain Karthikeyan retired his HRT into the garage due to vibrations in the car.

Button, Massa and Webber made pit stops on laps 35, 36 and 38 respectively, and all retained their positions in 4th, 2nd and 1st, with Kobayashi in 3rd.

Michael Schumacher, who had started 23rd and opted for a different tyre strategy, was left as the only driver on the softer tyres when he pitted on lap 37. He spent much of the remainder of the race behind the Toro Rosso of Daniel Ricciardo, fighting for 10th place, but never eventually gaining it due to some impressive defending.

On lap 41, Charles Pic drove his Marussia into the pit garage with engine failure.

Button spent the final stint of the race closing to within one second of Kobayashi, but never managing to overtake the Sauber driver.

Mark Webber became the first driver to take consecutive victories in the 2012 season.

Kobayashi became the 3rd Japanese driver to score a Formula One podium, in front of his home crowd, with his best result of 3rd place.

The McLaren cars of Button and Hamilton finished in fourth and fifth places, followed by Massa, Hülkenberg, Maldonado, Bourdais and Ricciardo who completed the top ten.

Michael Schumacher and Paul di Resta (who had a clutch failure at the race start) just missed out in 11th and 12th.

Romain Grosjean retired on the final lap due to a gearbox problem.

* * *

_[October 11 th, 2012, Korea International Circuit, Yeongam, South-Korea]_

There were rumours about it, but it was officially confirmed at the Driver’s press conference.

It was already suspicious when Schumacher had requested to be at the conference, as usually drivers were picked beforehand.

Schumacher announced his official and final retirement from the sport, wanting to focus on his teenage children and his unborn baby as he didn’t want Nico to offer up his young career while he had the right age for retirement. Parenting was now going to be his full-time job, especially with a new-born coming into the house during the winter. Oh, and he was going to be a stay-at-home father too.

The 7-time world Champion was 42, an old man compared to the rest of the field. And with a new baby coming into his life, he just didn’t want to risk too much anymore.

* * *

_[October 14 th, 2012, Korea International Circuit, Yeongam, South-Korea]_

Sebastien Bourdais, who qualified on pole, lost his lead at start to teammate Mark Webber at the first turn.

Lewis Hamilton lost his 3rd place to Alonso on first lap, while his teammate Jenson Button had to retire after a collision with Kobayashi, who also collided with Nico Rosberg of Mercedes.

Räikkönen moved to 4th place after overtaking Hamilton who was suffering from an anti-roll bar failure on his car, which led him to lose couple of places in the race. He was quickly gaining on his teammate when he was told to hold his position on his team radio as Alonso was the championship contender.

At the end of the race Webber was continuously told on his team radio to slow down and save tyres as he had a problem with tyre degradation on his right-front tyre.

Webber finished first and took a six-point lead in the Championship over third-placed Fernando Alonso, who had led since the European Grand Prix.

Bourdais finished second, setting the fastest lap. Lewis Hamilton finished 10th after battling for position with the two Toro Rosso’s of Daniel Ricciardo and Jean-Éric Vergne but fell back in the closing laps as a piece of AstroTurf got stuck on one of his car's sidepods.


	20. What We Deserve

_[October 28 th, 2012, Buddh International Circuit, Greater Noida]_

Even though he made a mistake in his flying lap, Mark was still able to clench onto that pole position and keep his teammate at bay who locked out the front row for their team.

Ferrari's strategy for staying in the championship battle saw them introduce upgrades to the F2012 at every remaining race in the season, starting with an extensive revision for the Indian Grand Prix, but whatever advantage they offered was still not enough for Fernando Alonso to catch Mark Webber.

Webber dominated the weekend, setting the fastest time in every practice session before qualifying on pole, and leading every lap of the 60-lap race, though he was denied his 3rd Grand Chelem when Jenson Button set the fastest lap of the race on the final lap.

Fernando Alonso finished second, conceding another 7 championship points to Webber. The Ferrari driver rounded up both McLaren drivers at the start of the race and proceeded to chase down Bourdais for 2nd, only overtaking the Frenchman on the long back straight when his car developed a KERS fault fifteen laps from the end that it never recovered from.

Bourdais held off a late challenge from Lewis Hamilton to complete the podium.

Further down the order, Felipe Massa finished 7th after spending most of the race trapped behind Kimi Räikkönen, and later claimed that mistakes on Saturday had robbed him of a podium on Sunday, while Pedro de la Rosa retired from the race when he suffered a brake failure that saw him spin into the barriers at Turn 4.

The race was marked by a series of explosive punctures after cars made light contact with one another; Michael Schumacher's right-rear tyre deflated on the first lap when he made contact with Jean-Éric Vergne at the first corner; Sergio Pérez suffered a puncture under similar circumstances when he glanced Daniel Ricciardo's front wing, with the loose rubber damaging the floor of Pérez's car enough that he was forced into retirement and Pastor Maldonado also had a tyre punctured when he and Kamui Kobayashi touched at speed on the approach to Turn 5, forcing the Venezuelan to run wide onto the tarmac run-off, but suffering no lasting damage.

* * *

_[November 4 th, 2012, Yas Marina Circuit, Abu Dhabi]_

When Red Bull Racing arrived in Abu Dhabi, they knew this could be the race.

After India, Mark Webber had 62 points over nearest rival Fernando Alonso. And after Abu Dhabi, there were only 2 more Grand Prix on the calendar: Austin & Interlagos. If Webber lost 12 points to Alonso, he was safe for the title of Formula One 2012 Driver’s Champion. And in the constructors, Red Bull had long won the title as after India, they had 407 points and 2nd placed Ferrari had 316.

The race itself was hot. Not abnormal in a desert. The air temperature ranged between 29–30 °C (84–86 °F) and the track temperature was between 29–34 °C (84–93 °F).

Most of the drivers started the race on the soft compound tyres with Webber, Schumacher and Senna starting on medium compound tyres.

Red Bull elected to start Webber in the pit lane after taking his car out of parc fermé and changed his gear ratios along with his suspension as well as the creation of a low-drag aerodynamic setup to allow overtaking easier for the driver.

De la Rosa did the same when a thread on a rear tyre blanket got tangled on his car at the start of the formation lap.

As the five red lights went out to signal the start of the race, Hamilton maintained his pole position advantage heading into the first corner.

Massa made a quick start and passed Bourdais and Maldonado to run in 2nd place.

Force India teammates Hülkenberg and di Resta, along with Grosjean and Senna tangled heading into the first corner. Hülkenberg was forced to retire, while di Resta and Grosjean pitted at the end of the first lap for repairs; Grosjean for a replacement for a right-front punctured tyre.

Alonso made a good start when he passed Button and overtook Bourdais after he got a run on the Red Bull after leaving turn 9.

At the completion of the first lap, Hamilton led from Massa, Maldonado, Alonso, Bourdais, Button, Räikkönen, Kobayashi, Pérez, Schumacher, Ricciardo, Rosberg, Vergne, Glock, Kovalainen, Petrov, Pic, Karthiekyan, Senna, Vettel, de la Rosa, Grosjean and di Resta.

Hamilton complained of cold tyres and locked up heading into turn eight on lap two allowing Räikkönen to gain advantage but Hamilton withstood pressure from the Lotus driver to retain the lead.

Webber had made early progress passing the HRT's, Marussia and Caterhams, but his early progress came at the expense of his right-front wing endplate when he made contact with Senna's left-rear at turn 8 switchback on the same lap.

Hamilton regained the optimum temperature needed for his tyres and began to pull away from Massa after setting a fastest lap of the race.

Alonso closed the gap to Maldonado in second place with the use of DRS in the main straights but was unable to close sufficiently to feign an overtaking manoeuvre because the Williams was fast in a straight line.

Webber chose not to pit for the time being, as the race was interrupted by the intervention of the safety car on lap 9.

Rosberg was in the process of overtaking Karthikeyan when Karthikeyan's car began to fail with his hydraulic pressure which caused his steering to become heavy. Rosberg, caught unawares by Karthikeyan's troubles, was launched over the back of the HRT and into the barrier, and scattered debris onto the circuit. Rosberg and Karthikeyan were luckily unhurt.

During the safety car period, Webber was forced to pit when he swerved to avoid Ricciardo and crashed into the polystyrene bollard marking the start of the DRS zone, further damaging his wing.

Red Bull took the opportunity to pit him early, with the downside being that Webber would have to do 42 laps on the soft tyre when supplier Pirelli predicted they could only do 36. Webber's car was also installed with a replacement front wing.

Racing resumed at the end of lap 14 when the safety car drove into the pit lane with Hamilton leading Massa.

Alonso drove slower than Bourdais, allowing the Red Bull drive to run alongside Alonso, but the Ferrari driver maintained 3rd position. Webber moved up to 19th place after he overtook di Resta and de la Rosa.

Hamilton again started to pull away from Massa.

Webber started to battle Grosjean for 17th position and during an overtaking manoeuvre, Webber drove off the racing line and onto the run-off area and was required to give 17th back to Grosjean to avoid being issued with a penalty. The Australian came back onto the circuit and passed Grosjean to take over the position.

Alonso began to close the gap to Maldonado who was running slower allowing Massa to extend his hold over 2nd place.

Vergne allowed Webber to move into 11th on lap 20.

Hamilton slowed and pulled over to the side of the track with a fuel pressure problem on the same lap, handing the lead to Massa.

Alonso passed Maldonado in the second DRS zone by using his KERS system heading into the chicane to move into second one lap later.

Bourdais attempted to pass Maldonado by taking the outside line on lap 23, but the two drivers made contact with Webber spinning onto the run-off area. Both drivers were able to continue, and the Frenchman fell down to 7th.

When Massa's engineer gave him information over the radio about the gap to second-place Alonso, he responded: _"Just leave me alone, I know what to do"._

On the following lap Maldonado was passed by Button (who took the inside line) for 3rd position, while Webber moved into the points-scoring positions by passing Ricciardo for 10th on the same lap.

Pérez moved in front of Räikkönen for fifth on lap 25, while Webber passed Schumacher for 8th place on the next lap.

Kobayashi made the first scheduled pit stop for tyres on the 26th lap.

Bourdais employed his DRS system on lap 26 on the straight linking turns 10 and 11 in an attempt to overtake Räikkönen and ran on the outside line side-by-side with the Finn. The Frenchman ran wide onto the run-off area and made contact with Kimi who was sent into a spin after hitting the kerb at turn 12.

Räikkönen and Schumacher pitted on lap 27 and re-joined in 14th and 15th positions respectively.

Alonso pitted for medium compounds tyres on lap 29 and remerged in 7th behind Webber.

On lap 30, Pérez passed Maldonado with the assistance of DRS for fourth place. Maldonado made his pit stop on the same lap and Bourdais was ordered not to battle Vettel for position.

Red Bull called Bourdais into the pit lane for medium compound tyres on lap 31 allowing Webber into 2nd.

Räikkönen pitted from the lead on lap 32 for medium compound tyres and remained in the lead with Webber close behind.

Button closed the gap between himself and Alonso (after setting a new fastest lap–a 1:46.495–on lap 32) by lap 33 and feigned an overtake at turn 21 but had slight oversteer.

The Brazilian Lotus driver began to extend the time gap from himself and Webber on lap 34 who was preserving the lifespan of his soft compound tyres. Grosjean, 5th, had worn tyres and was caught by di Resta, Pèrez and Bourdais.

Webber was caught into the pit lane by Red Bull for their mechanics to fit a new set of soft tyres and remerged in fourth in front of Grosjean.

On lap 39 di Resta forced Pérez wide at turn 13; as Pérez re-joined the circuit, he cut back across the front of Grosjean and the two made contact at the next corner, which in turn forced Grosjean into the path of Bourdais who was attempting to drive on the inside line.

Grosjean and Bourdais retired because of damage to their cars and the debris on-track from the accident called for the second safety car period of the race.

The safety remained out for 3 laps, during which marshals cleared the track of debris.

Pérez was given a ten-second stop-go penalty by the stewards on the 42nd lap for which he served 3 laps later.

Räikkönen began to rebuild his lead over Alonso once the safety car came in on the end of lap 42.

Alonso was also being harried by Button; Button himself was being harried by Webber in 4th.

Webber was in the tow of Button heading towards turn eight and got a run on the McLaren driver driving into turn 11 but was unable to pass.

Button and Webber's duel allowed Alonso to break free, and he started chasing down Massa in the last 5 laps.

Webber tried again on lap 48 and took the outside line to attempt a pass heading into turn 11, but Button defended his position.

4 laps later Webber lined up another passing manoeuvre on Button (who went wide heading into turn 10) by employing his DRS in the run up to turn 11 and passed the McLaren driver around the outside to take over 3rd place.

Alonso drew to within 1.9 seconds of Massa on lap 53 but was unable to get close enough to challenge the Lotus driver, who held on to secure his (and Lotus') first victory of the season and was the 8th driver to win a race in the 2012 season.

Alonso was 2nd, 0.8 seconds behind his husband with Webber 3rd.

Button finished 4th.

Maldonado took 5th despite not being able to use his car's KERS after the first safety car period. He was 7 seconds ahead of a close group comprising Kobayashi, Räikkönen, Senna and di Resta.

Kimi closed on the Japanese Sauber driver late in the race, who was afflicted with an issue with downshifting and was unable to fully recharge his KERS, and Senna and di Resta reduced the time gap to the Finn who maintained their positions throughout the remainder of the race.

Ricciardo held off Schumacher in the final 5 laps to secure the final points-scoring position in 10th.

Vergne was classified in 12th place, with Kovalainen, Glock, Pérez, Petrov and de la Rosa the last of the classified finishers.

* * *

The final result meant that Webber was World Champion again.

All around the circuit, coloured fireworks went off in celebration of the driver’s title being decided in the hot Arabian desert.

The Red Bull engineers were ready to just go and celebrate. Even though there was no water to have fun in, it wouldn’t stop the team from Milton Keynes to have their traditional water games.

In the cool-down room, both Massa and Alonso.

“When are you flying back?” the Brazilian asked.

“Tomorrow morning. But I’ll be seeing my husband on Skype once I’m back in my hotel room.”

“You deserved this, amigo.” the Spaniard stated. “I’m sorry about two years ago.”

Mark waved with his hand. “It’s fine. We all do stupid stuff once in a while.”

“It’s just no excuse for what I said in the media. Should’ve been more careful.”

Felipe took his husband’s hand, rubbing it with both hands.

* * *

When the newly crowned triple World Champion opened his husband’s Skype call, he was pleasantly surprised to see his husband lying on their bed in sexy indigo lingerie that was partially a BDSM outfit.

“Oh my, my.” the racing driver licked his lips at the sight.

Seb blew him a kiss through the camera before slowly moving his hand down to his genitals, touching the hole that was between his legs through the slit in the lingerie. “Are you ready to watch me get off, my strong and sexy husband?”

“Not saying no.” the Alpha growled in appreciation. His cock was straining against his pants.

Sebastian was stretching his body in sexy poses while pleasuring himself with his fingers. “My hole is so wet… _ah!_ It really wants your cock again.”

Mark opened his pants to take his cock out. His Mate looked incredibly delicious tonight.

“Isa would’ve loved to see you again, but I wanted you all to myself.”

He’d see his children tomorrow again. Right now, the Aussie focussed on his lover.

The lingerie was snug around the Omega’s body, the lacey fabric just rightly tight in all the places. The darker indigo colour made Seb’s skin look as white as porcelain in their creamy bedsheets. It was a beautiful image, certainly one that would stay in his brain and to be filed away for when he just wanted to jerk off to his sexy husband during nights they couldn’t be together.

“I’m opening myself up for you.” the German said. “I have three of my fingers in me. And when I’m done, I’ll put a plug in. You’ll be able to just fuck me when you come home.”

The Alpha growled possessively, stroking his cock. “I want you to suck me off first.”

“Anything you want, my love. Only you will ever be able to satisfy me. _Ah!_ ” Seb bared his long and pale neck, his expression showing his pleasure, as he hit one of those sensitive spots inside of him. “I need you Mark. I need you so badly I just can’t wait for you to plough into me again.”

Webber had a very predatory look on his face. “Then we both know our plans for when I get home, don’t we, sweetheart?”

“Yes. Please, please, _ah!_ Oh Mark, I’m gonna come soon.”

“Me too sweetheart.” said the racing driver as his second hand went into his jeans to touch his tingling balls. He was growling and shouted his Mate’s name loudly as he came all over his hand, sperm splattering on his pants and shirt. He kept his dark eyes on the screen, watching his husband as the younger man also had his orgasm.

Yes, there would be a lot of fucking tomorrow night. Maybe even during the day.

* * *

_[November 5 th, 2012, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

The second Mark got home; he pressed his Mate un against the wall and captured that mouth with his own, drawing out moaning sounds. “You really teased me yesterday. And you know what happens then.”

“You grow possessive of me.”

“Indeed, I do. Now, get yourself ready for me. I have to be a proper father first and greet my kids.” and the Alpha kissed his lover softly.

Seb nodded. “I’ll put that lingerie on.” and he disappeared upstairs.

The racing driver growled in satisfaction but composed himself as he went into the living room.

“Daddy!” Isa cried out. She ran towards him.

“Hello baby girl.” he picked his daughter up and walked over to the play pen to ruffle his hand through his son’s hair and kiss his forehead before picking him up too. “I missed both of you.”

“Are you going to stay with us?” the 1-and-a-half-year-old asked.

“Sadly no. I have to go again next week. But I will be back home in December, I promise. Then I’ll be here with you again, and you’ll get to see auntie Leanne again after your birthday.”

“Yay!”

Mark smiled. “Now, I’ll go upstairs to papa. Be nice for your brother, my love.”

“Yes daddy.”

The 36-year-old placed both his children in the pen and kissed both their foreheads. “I love you.” and he went upstairs to his husband. He could feel his dick getting hard at the prospect of his younger lover being all dressed up for him. He wasn’t disappointed.

Sebastian looked like he was a personal sex slave for his Alpha husband. The young Omega was touching his naked skin, trying to seduce his baby daddy. “Do you want me to suck you?”

“Yes please.” the Aussie growled.

The blonde knelt down on the floor after the door was closed, opened his lover’s pants to take that boner out and wrapped his lips around the muscle.

The Red Bull driver moaned, and his fingers tangled with those blonde locks. “You’d probably let me fuck your mouth if I wanted that. Such a beautiful little Omega.”

The German moaned around his cock and started sucking harder. But he also pulled his Mate’s pants down and started playing with his balls.

“Oh God.” Webber felt his pleasure building up. “Would you let me come all over your face? Mark you as a little slut for my cock? Of course, you would, you’d let me do almost anything to your body.”

Seb pulled his mouth off and let his husband’s sperm hit him in the face.

Mark purred. Yeah, Sebby truly was a slut for him.

The Omega displayed himself on the bed with his legs spread wide, showing his Mate that there was a plug inside his hole, and used his fingers to lick the cum off of his face. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Use your Alpha strength on me? Dominate me? Impregnate me?”

The Australian ripped his pants off, mounted his Omega, pulled out that plug and just went for it.

Sebastian screamed out in pleasure. Today, he wanted to be used like a sex toy by his husband, he wanted to bend over every surface and let Mark use him as a vessel to dump his sperm in. He’d offer his lover any of his 3 holes to use as he wished. “Such a strong Alpha, such a strong baby daddy. Please, please give me your child again.”

“I’ll fuck you raw.” the Alpha growled. “I’d fuck a dozen babies into you.”

The younger man moaned at that thought. His belly would expand so much as he’d carry such a litter. His womb would literally burst with so many of Mark’s babies.

The 36-year-old was pounding into his 11-year younger Mate but held back his full strength a bit in order not to break his Omega. Although Omegas could take a lot when it came to sex, some Alphas were stronger than they thought they were and would accidentally hurt their Mates.

“Yes! Mark!” the German’s nails dug into his lover’s back.

“Come for me, my lovely slut. Come around my cock.”

The command pushed the blonde over the edge.

* * *

_[November 18 th, 2012, Circuit of the Americas, Austin, United States of America]_

At the start, Webber led from pole position and Bourdais passed Hamilton before entering the first corner.

Alonso made a good start to gain 3 places.

Webber opened up a lead over Bourdais before Hamilton passed the Frenchman in the DRS zone on the long straight from turn 11 to turn 12 on lap 4.

Bourdais would later retire on lap 17 when KERS shut down and eventually the alternator failed on the Red Bull car.

Webber would pit on lap 22 but retained the lead over Massa, Hamilton, Räikkönen, and Alonso.

Hamilton was able to catch and pass Vettel on lap 42 in the DRS zone and kept the lead into turn 12.

McLaren's Lewis Hamilton would go on to win the race, his last win for McLaren, followed by Red Bull's Mark Webber and Ferrari's Fernando Alonso.

Bruno Senna scored his final Formula One point to date.

* * *

_[November 25 th, 2012, Interlagos, Sao Paulo, Brazil]_

Brazil… a rather eventful race.

The first event happened in the 1st corner on the track.

Bourdais and Bruno Senna collided at turn 4 in a racing incident, which saw the Frenchman spin while Senna ended up hitting the rear of Pérez.

Both the Brazilian and the Mexican had to retire due to their collision while Bourdais suffered damage to his left sidepod. His car was good enough though to carry on.

Maldonado crashed out on lap 2, when he lost control of his car on the kerb through the inside of turn 3 and crashed into the tyre barrier on the exit of the corner.

Rain began to fall during the next few laps and the first cars made pit stops for intermediate tyres, while Button and Hülkenberg stayed out.

This move proved to be the right decision since the rain decreased shortly afterwards and cars on intermediates were forced to pit for slick tyres once again. Hülkenberg continued his strong performance by overtaking Button for the lead at the end of lap 18.

With the two cars in front leading the field by almost a minute, debris on the track brought out the safety car on lap 23.

Hamilton took second from his teammate and was able to pass Hülkenberg when the German half-spun.

Hülkenberg pursued the McLaren but slid into him on lap 54, leaving Hamilton out of the race with damage to the left front suspension and himself with a drive-through penalty, handing Button the lead.

The race ended after Paul di Resta crashed on the start/finish straight shortly before the end, bringing out the safety car once again until the conclusion of the race. Caterham's Vitaly Petrov took 11th position which meant his team overtook Marussia in the Constructors' Championship.

In the end, Bourdais recovered to 6th and brought up his points tally to 126.

Former world champion Kimi Räikkönen had an eventful race as well, almost crashing into Bourdais after the start and later trying to use an escape road only to find it to be a dead end. He later stated the way had been open 11 years prior, having made the same manoeuvre at the 2001 race.


	21. Just Being Family

_[February 16 th, 2013, Webber Residence, Bedford, Great Britain]_

When it came to Isa’s second birthday, family and friends gathered for the occasion.

The day itself was typical British weather; rainy clouds all day long. So, the celebration was inside.

Mark had bought his baby girl a new birthday outfit; a dahlia blue little dress.

Just like last year, their families and friends would come by to celebrate Isa’s birthday with them.

The Alpha truly loved both his children. If he were to sire more children with his Mate, he’d love them just as fiercely. They were part of him, and they gave him a reason to fight again this season so he could provide them with the best possible life and future. He’d support them, whatever they wanted to do.

* * *

_[February 24 th, 2013, Stuttgart, Germany]_

Michael had stayed up all night, watching over the Omega who birthed him his third child. There were bags under his eyes from staying up, but he couldn’t be happier in this moment. He was deeply in love with Nico, and the child he was holding in his arms would grow up with two loving parents.

And this time, he wasn’t going to make the mistakes he’d made during his marriage to Corinna. This time, he was going to pay attention to his lover’s needs and wishes. Not many were given a second chance at love, but Nico was his second chance, and he was going to do it right.

There was a knock on the hospital door and a nurse came in. “Mister Schumacher? Your children are here. Should I let them in?”

“I’ll meet them in the lounge.” the Alpha and he turned back to his Mate.

Nico was still sleeping peacefully. He’d been worn out after giving birth, and he deserved this sleep.

The older man kissed his partner’s slightly parted lips before going to the lounge where his other two children were sitting. Gina was 15, soon to be 16, and Mick was 13.

“Dad!” Gina said, jumping up to give her father a little hug, careful not to squash the baby. “You look like you haven’t slept all night.”

“I haven’t.” the father of 3 said.

“Shouldn’t you go to sleep then? Mick and I can come back later.” his first born offered.

Michael shook his head. “I’ll sleep when Nico’s awake again. Then he can bond with our daughter.”

“A baby sister, never thought I’d have one.” Gina-Marie said, looking down on the bald baby in her father’s arms. “What’s her name?”

“Alana.” the 7-time World Champion replied. “Alana Charlotte Schumacher-Rosberg.”

Mick also looked at his little sister, who was still sleeping against their father’s chest. “You know, mom’s not very happy that you found someone else.”

The Alpha frowned. “Corinna and I have been divorced for six years now. She even filed for it.”

The teenage boy shrugged. “Mom’s been pretty sour since you announced you were with Nico, even more since she’s seen the pictures of him being pregnant.”

Michael sighed. “Your mother always wanted a bigger family, with more children than just two. Guess she’s not happy I’m having children with someone else.”

“How much younger is Nico actually?” the oldest Schumacher girl asked. “At least a decade, right?”

“Fifteen years and six months.” the Alpha replied. “I’m forty-three, Nico still has to turn twenty-eight this upcoming summer. God, now it really sounds like I’m a goddamn pervert.”

“Dad, you’re both adults.” Gina-Marie said. “There are couples with bigger age gaps.”

“Yeah. Just look at mister Ecclestone, he’s twenty-eight years older than his current wife.” his son told. “By the way, grandma wanted to know when the wedding was.”

That got the new father laughing. “I bet mom wants that. She’s been trying to plan my and Nico’s wedding since last year, when I introduced Nico to her.”

“Well, Nico’s practically our stepdad now.” the teenage girl said. “Why not make it official?”

“I don’t even know if Nico _wants_ to get married.” the World Champion said with a sigh. “We’ve not talked about it yet. I just really don’t want to rush things. Even Alena wasn’t planned, the pregnancy _just happened_.”

“Dad, do you love Nico?” Mick asked.

“Of course, I do. I can’t express it in words, but I love him more than anything. I still can’t believe I’m having a child with Nico, nor that we Mated.” Michael replied.

“Then just marry him.”

A sigh left the 43-year-old. “If it only was that easy, my son.”

“Are you afraid?” the young teen asked. “Afraid Nico will turn you down? Dad, he wouldn’t do that. Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you? Goddamnit dad, he’s utterly devoted to you.”

“Devotion isn’t the problem, son.” Michael said. “I just don’t want to scare Nico by going so fast. Nico’s young, he might not want to tie the knot so quick in a relationship. Even Mark and Seb dated for four years before Mark popped the question, and Kimi and Jenson dated for nearly six years before getting married.”

Both teens looked at their father with puppy dog eyes, but the 7-time World Champion shook his head. “I’m not going to rush this on Nico, unless he wants it. I want him to be ready.”

* * *

Nico woke up, feeling his body ache all over. That muscle pain was gonna be hell. Both Seb and Jenson had warned him about this, that this would happen, and that he would have to rely on Michael taking care of him and their baby daughter.

_His daughter._

The Omega looked around frantically, relaxing when he saw Gina holding Alana while Michael had fallen asleep on the cot in the corner and Mick threw a blanket over his father.

Michael looked utterly exhausted. He needed his sleep.

“Dad wanted you to bond with Alana once you were awake.” the teen girl spoke.

“That would be Michael.” the 27-year-old said as he took his new-born from his stepdaughter.

To him, his baby girl was perfect. Any parent would say that about their child though.

The half-Finn held his little baby close. He hadn’t expected to have a baby so soon in life, but there was no way he’d regret having this little one. Next time though, they really ought to talk about having a baby and use viable protection in the meantime.

* * *

About 2 weeks later, before the flight to Australia, Nico posted the pictures on Instagram and Twitter.

The pictures were family pictures of himself and Michael with their baby daughter.

There was even one of Michael’s older children with little Alana, and of Nico’s father holding his granddaughter rather comically. But most of them were of Michael and Alana, showing the world that the 7-time World Champion was crazy about being a dad again.


End file.
